Las Almas Nunca Mueren
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: El Eva 03 y un nuevo piloto llegan a Neo Tokio 03. Y ya nada volvera a ser lo mismo. Capitulo 12 Mejorado. Hay en el ambiente demasiadas preguntas que hacer... pero muy pocas respuestas para brindar.
1. ¿Un nuevo piloto?

**Las Almas Nunca Mueren.**

**Advertencias Preliminares:** Neon Genesis Evangelion, así como todos sus personajes originales y sus caracteres NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad deGainax. Este fan-fiction no tiene animo alguno de lucro ni pretendo reclamar algún derecho con su publicación. No obstante lo anterior, aparecerá aquí un nuevo personaje que si es de mi autoría y del cual si puedo reclamar derecho "pero solo de este personaje".

Debido a lo anteriormente señalado, no busco lucrar ni obtener beneficio alguno con este fan-fiction. Lo único que busco es escribir una historia que espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 1. **¿Un nuevo piloto?.

Las imágenes transmitidas que se estaban viendo por los gigantescos monitores del cuartel central eran francamente impactantes, nadie en todo el complejo podíadar credito a lo que estaban viendo en directo por medio de las señales satelitales. El Evangelión unidad 04, junto con toda la segunda rama de NERV ubicada en medio del desierto de Nevada, Norteamérica, desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno mientras se sumergían abruptamente en medio de una inmensa sombra obscura generada por la implosión de la unidad 04 cuando se disponían a realizar su experimento de activación. Era como si un ilusionista hubiera surgido mágicamente de la nada y hubiera hecho desaparecer todas las instalaciones, como si estas nunca jamás hubieran existido.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo semejante?. Nadie podía dar una explicación lógica para ello, de hecho, habían tantas posibilidades que era difícil empezar siquiera a esbozar una teoría para tratar de explicar lo sucedido. Por fortuna para los planes de NERV la unidad Evangelión 03 no se encontraba en el campo de pruebas de la segunda rama. Estaban ajustándole los últimos detalles para enviarla al Japón dentro del plazo establecido para ello, que seria dentro de 10 días.

Pero habían también otras preocupaciones que afectaban a NERV, el Instituto Marduk no había identificado aun al que se desempeñaría como el cuarto elegido, y la plana mayor empezaba a preocuparse por ello, pasaban los días y ahora solo quedaba 1 semana. Ante este panorama el Comandante en jefe de NERV, Gendo Ikari, le encomendó en secreto a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi que buscara un cuarto piloto, por ultimo este oficiaría provisoriamente como piloto hasta que llegara uno. Paralelamente el Comandante le encargo, en conjunto con el profesor Fuyutsuki que aceleraran el desarrollo del sistema "Dummy plug", tal vez sería necesario usarlas ante la demora de la designación de un piloto.

Después de varios días de análisis de datos, se encontraron varios posibles candidatos, de entre todos ellos había uno, Touji Susuhara, que por sus condiciones parecía ser el mas apto para la labor de pilotear la nueva unidad. Pero… ¿accedería a ello, además, y pese a que los datos parecían ser bastante convincentes, Ritsuko no parecía confiar mucho en Touji como piloto. Al menos así se derivo de la entrevista que tuvo con ese muchacho, el cual no parecía estar muy dichoso de ser piloto, pese a lo cual se ofreció como disponible a cambio de que llevarán a su hermana al hospital del cuartel general de NERV.

Dos días antes de la llegada del Evangelión unidad 03, y sin ninguna otra alternativa fue a presentarle al Comandante los resultados de su trabajo y expuso sus conclusiones. Luego de escuchar la disertación de la doctora, el Comandante dijo.

-No será necesario seguir su curso de acción.

-Perdone, pero me temo que no le entiendo.

-Poco antes que usted llegara llego este memorando desde los Estados Unidos, ya lo he leído y me parece interesante que usted también lo leyera lo leyera. Acto seguido se paro el Comandante y se lo entrego.

Ritsuko tomo el escueto memo y empezó a leer su contenido:

"_De: Segunda rama de NERV en Norteamérica._

_Para: Primera rama de NERV en Japón._

_Se informa a la primera rama de NERV en Japón que el Evangelión unidad 03 llegara en una unidad aerotransportada de la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos a las 12.00pm, hora del Japón, del Miércoles de la presente semana, tal como ya había sido preestablecido y acordado._

_También informamos que hemos encontrado al piloto de la unidad tercera, su nombre es Emmanuel Maza y sus antecedentes se entregan en CD-ROM y carpeta adjunta a este memorando. El piloto llegara en la misma unidad aerotransportada, junto con el Evangelion 03"._

Un alivio interno tremendo sintió la doctora al saber de la noticia, los expertos habían logrado dar con un piloto y se evitaba el temor de arriesgar a un inocente a pilotear un aparato que podía por momentos ser impredecible en su funcionamiento. Después de todo, se decía que el arma definitiva podía llegar a tener alma y voluntad propia. Aunque por otro lado le intrigaba el hecho de saber que este piloto les era absolutamente desconocido, ya que sus antecedentes no figuraban en lo absoluto dentro de la base de datos de NERV, en todo caso no le dio mayor importancia.

Los datos del cuarto piloto no podían ser mejores, su promedio de sincronización en las pruebas hechas en los Estados Unidos eran de un 83, bastante superiores a los promedios de Rei, y casi similares a los promedios de Asuka y Shinji. Además, a diferencia de los demás pilotos tenía un antecedente familiar bastante positivo, tenia a ambos padres biológicos vivos, si bien estos no vivían juntos desde hacia mucho tiempo, puesto que ellos estaban divorciados.

Otro dato que le llamo la atención es que a pesar de vivir en los Estados Unidos este piloto no era oriundo de dicho país, sino que provenía de Latinoamérica.

Luego miro su foto, era un chico alto, de 1.70 "bastante alto para su edad", 58 kilos, Contextura delgada, pelo negro, ojos también negros, si bien de un negro mas suave, y, para ser latino, era bastante blanco. Tipo sanguíneo O RH + . Edad, 14 años. Fecha de nacimiento el 13 de Junio del 2001…

Le llamo la atención a la doctora esto ultimo, había nacido exactamente nueve meses después de la fecha del segundo impacto.

-Comandante-. Espeto ella. -¿No le parece extraño que este piloto haya nacido exactamente nueve meses después del segundo impacto?-.

-Debe ser una coincidencia, solamente eso-. Le contesto. Y luego añadió. –Pasado mañana la nueva unidad llegara a la base militar de Neo Tokio 3, luego será trasladada al sitio de pruebas de las afueras de Matsushiro, donde será activada y se realizaran las pruebas iniciales...

-¿Porque las pruebas de activación deben realizarse en el sitio de pruebas de Matsushiro y no en el cuartel central?. Inquirió la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, quien estaba presente en el salón de reuniones, presenciando la exposición.

-Permítame poder dar explicación a esa pregunta Comandante-. Interrumpió Ritsuko.

El comandante no dijo nada e hizo un ademán como diciendo "adelante"

–La razón de ello es que a diferencia de las otras unidades, la unidad tercera funciona de un modo diferente, no necesita depender de un cable umbilical de energía que lo alimente, en su lugar utiliza un motor S2 que le permite mayor autonomía, por ello hemos estimado conveniente realizar la prueba a campo abierto.

-¿Y cual es su autonomía?-. Preguntaba Misato.

-Según los informes, los norteamericanos lo han hecho funcionar hasta por 27 horas. Pero nosotros no lo haremos funcionar tanto, por ahora solo queremos saber si funciona sin problemas y si no hay problemas con el piloto. Posteriormente haremos todas las demás pruebas correspondientes.

-Muy bien-. Señalaba el Comandante. -Ahora dígame, sobre el segundo punto en cuestión¿Hemos logrado algún avance en la investigación?-.

-No señor, y me temo que no lograremos mucho. Al desaparecer la unidad cuarta con toda la segunda rama sin dejar evidencias no podemos mas que especular con las probabilidades.

-¿Especular?.

-Así es. Según los análisis de MAGI, existen 30.179 posibles causas para explicar lo ocurrido con la unidad cuarta, desde simples errores en los cálculos matemáticos hasta fallas en la instalación y conexión del núcleo. Pasando incluso por otras posibilidades como defectos de contracción o el sabotaje.

-¿Sabotaje?-. Pregunto Misato.

-En estos momentos, ninguna posibilidad es descartable-. Respondió la doctora. –Además, el registro fílmico es lo único que tenemos para intentar explicar los hechos-.

-Muy bien, creo que será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí la investigación sobre dicha unidad. Si vamos a seguir especulando no creo que podamos obtener grandes resultados. Además… ahora hay cosas mas preocupantes y urgentes que requieren de nuestra atención.

-Entonces. ¿Eso sería todo?-. Pregunto Misato antes de marcharse.

-No Mayor. Hay una cosa mas-. Respondió el Comandante. –Los pilotos solo pueden saber de la llegada del Evangelion, pero no pueden saber aun quien es, este les será presentado oportunamente, si les preguntan algo solo puede decirles que proviene de Norteamérica, nada mas.

Misato no entendió el porque de ello, pero no se lo cuestiono y solo se limito a decir "Si señor".

Una vez que Misato se retiro de la oficina, Ritsuko le comentaba al Comandante.

-Los informes estadísticos de este piloto son asombrosos.

-Así es.

-Pero no le noto muy convencido.

-Por alguna extraña razón presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir.

-Tal vez solo sea producto de la ansiedad, el Evangelión va a funcionar y a operar tal como se ha planeado, así podremos vencer a los ángeles.

-Que así sea.

Esa noche en el departamento de Misato se desarrollaba una pequeña reunión, estaban presentes en ella los tres pilotos de la serie Eva: Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu y Shinji Ikari. Además estaban presentes Touji Susuhara, a quien Misato debía notificarle que ya no sería piloto; y Kensuke Aida, quien, en estricto rigor no había sido invitado, pero había llegado junto con Touji, "para acompañar a su amigo", fue su argumento.

Luego de llegar y de que se sirvieran algo, "a excepción de Rei, quien declino de ello", procedió Misato a comunicarle la noticia de la llegada del Evangelion 03 desde Norteamérica y que de allá vendría el cuarto piloto.

-¿De los Estados Unidos?-. Pregunto Shinji. –¿Qué no habían habido problemas en la segunda rama?-.

-Así es. La unidad cuatro desapareció, junto con toda la segunda rama.

-¿Pero como fue posible una cosa así!-. Preguntaba ahora Asuka.

-Aun no se sabe bien el porque de esta situación, solo sabemos que fue cuando intentaron probar el motor S2 en dicha unidad.

-¿Y porque no desapareció la unidad tres?.

-No estaba allí.

-¿Y quien piloteara la unidad tercera?-. Pregunto Shinji.

Ella se excuso de decir quien era el piloto alegando que "era información que desconocía por el momento y que lo único que sabia es que el piloto sería un chico que vendría de allá".

-¿Un chico?-. Pregunto Asuka. –Mhf. Ojalá que no sea un pervertido como estos tres chiflados-. "dirigiéndose hacia los tres chicos que estaban presentes".

-¡Oye pelirroja!-. Exclamo enfadado Touji. -Ninguno de nosotros somos pervertidos, tu eres la mente depravada por aquí.

-¿Mente depravada?. ¿Qué quieres insinuar tu…?.

-¿Insinuar yo?. Yo insinúo nada, te digo la verdad.

-¿Eres patético sabias?. ¿O es que acaso estas enojado porque estuviste así de cerca de ser piloto?. "Lo dice mientras junta sus dedos pulgar e índice al punto que casi se tocan y se lo acerca a la cara del aludido".

-¿Qué cosa!-. Pregunto sorprendido Shinji.

-¿Tu… grandísimo hijo de…!... ¿Ibas a pilotear un Eva!-. Exclamo Kensuke.

Touji solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No me digan que ninguno de ustedes lo sabían?-. Pregunto muy irónica Asuka.

-No, no lo sabia-. Le respondió Shinji bastante confundido al recién enterarse de esa noticia.

-Mmmmmmm... ¿Pero qué clase de piloto eres que nunca tienes idea de nada¿es que eres idota acaso?.

-¡Pero que es esto!... ¿Acaso otra pelea matrimonial?-. Inquirió Kensuke dejando de lado su breve depresión por el hecho de no ser considerado como eventual piloto.

-¡Cállate!. Le gritaron Shinji y Asuka al unísono.

Mientras tanto, Rei, quien había estado callada todo el rato, sorprendió a todos los presentes con una pregunta.

-¿Cuándo llegara el piloto y cuando lo conoceremos?.

Todos se quedaron callados, la niña modelo ha descubrió el habla, murmuraba irónicamente Asuka, pero Misato rápidamente le contesto.

-El piloto llegara junto con el Evangelión 03 dentro de 2 días, pero lo verán probablemente al día siguiente.

-¿Y porque no antes?-. Pregunto Shinji.

-Son ordenes del Comandante, no puedo alterarlas.

-Entiendo-. Respondió con dejo de tristeza el tercer elegido.

-¡Muy Bien!-. Exclamo Misato-. Ya les dije lo que debía avisarles, ahora les dejo y me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, saludaron todos.

Luego se quedaron un rato comentando acerca del piloto, poco tiempo después todos se fueron y Shinji y Asuka se quedaron solos. Shinji quiso intentar algo de conversación con Asuka y se le ocurrió preguntar mientras se ponían de pie y se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el cuarto piloto?.

-¿Y yo que se?-. Replico ella entre ignorante y de mala gana.

-Pero... pero al menos como se te imagina.

Asuka, quien no tenia ninguna gana de mantener conversación con nadie, le dijo. –Bueno… Espero que sea un chico lindo, inteligente con el que se pueda mantener una conversación racional, que no sea estúpido ni pervertido y que tenga valor y agallas, algo que debieras procurar tener kinder.

Shinji callo, obviamente se sintió muy mal con el comentario. Y para empeorar la situación, Asuka reparo que Shinji estaba en la habitación de ella.

-¿Y tu qué estas haciendo en mi habitación pervertido!. ¡Largo de aquí si no quieres morir!.

El, todo nervioso arranco de la habitación de ella y se dirigió a la suya. Después de este espectáculo Asuka se largo a reír un rato de lo pusilánime que era Shinji, lo detestaba por ello. Pero cuando se fue a acostar no pudo evitarse preguntarse¿Cómo sería el nuevo piloto?.

Por su parte Shinji se sentía confuso, no tanto por lo que había ocurrido recién en el cuarto de Asuka, sino por la pregunta de cómo sería el nuevo piloto. Esperaba que este fuera un tipo quien pudiera entenderlo, que no lo hostigara todo el tiempo como Asuka ni tampoco que fuera un autómata introvertido en extremo quien solo obedecía ordenes sin cuestionar, como Rei. ¿Podría llegar a ser amigo del nuevo piloto¿o solo vendría a completar su martirio?...

-Martirio…-. Pensó. -¿Es que a esto se ha reducido lo que llamo "mi vida"?. No tengo razón alguna para vivir, o para morir-. No había abandonado esa idea, si bien aparentaba lo contrario, pero en realidad cada cierto tiempo esa idea le volvía a la cabeza. Precisamente estaba con esa idea, pero prefirió no seguir pensando en ella para poder dormir. Después de todo mañana sería un día muy largo para él, colegio en la mañana, prueba de sincronización en la tarde. Le costo un poco, pero al final logro conciliar el sueño.

Ese día no fue para ninguno de los pilotos un día muy distinto de todos los demás, la misma escuela, las mismas caras, los mismos profesores, las mismas cátedras, nada muy distinto.

Igual cosa paso en la tarde en las pruebas de sincronización, casi hubiera sido una jornada normal, incluso podría haber sido una jornada "ideal" para Shinji, de no haber sido por un gran pero. Después de muchas pruebas en que había podido ostentar los índices de sincronización mas altos, Asuka termino teniendo los indicadores mas altos, obviamente eso significo hinchar aun mas su ya tremendo ego y autoestima y, por contrapartida significo una tonelada de humillaciones para Shinji y la "niña modelo" quienes se resignaban a soportar estoicamente la insoportable forma de ser que adquiría la segunda elegida cuando todo le salía a ella bien.

En otras palabras, para Shinji este había sido, "otro día en el infierno".


	2. El experimento de activación

**Capitulo 2**. El experimento de activación.

Y por fin llego el día en que el cuarto elegido llegaría al Japón, sin embargo para todos los pilotos no fue ningún día anormal, o a lo menos fue un día que partió bastante normal. En la escuela prosiguió la misma rutina de siempre, las mismas caras, los mismos profesores, las mismas cátedras, no había nada novedoso.

Sin embargo a la hora del almuerzo el tema obligado entre el grupo de "los tres chiflados" era la llegada del cuarto piloto, quien supondría ya debería haber llegado o por lo menos debiera de estar por llegar. Se preguntaron y comentaron respecto de este nuevo piloto y de varias otras cosas; si vendría o no a este curso; y, de ser así podrían llevarse bien con el, o acaso este sería un tipo que vendría con sus propias "particularidades", aunque esperaban que no fuera así, aunque igual hacían el ejercicio de imaginar sus eventuales particularidades. Acaso sería introvertido y raro al estilo Ayanami, o quizás peor aun, un pedante engreído inaguantable e insufrible como la tonta de Asuka...

-¡Cómo la tonta de quien!-. Bramo una furibunda voz femenina de acento germánico que interrumpió la conversación.

-Ehhh... no nada, disimularon los tres.

-Ustedes son un trío de idotas, con ustedes no se puede definitivamente.

-Y si es así-, inquirió muy suspicaz Shinji, -¿que es lo que andas haciendo por aquí?-.

-¡Shaise!-. Expreso toda furiosa. -Te aborrezco cuando intentas pasarte de listo-.

Touji y Kensuke no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas. Ante esto Asuka respondió diciendo –Los aborrezco a los tres-. Acto seguido se marcho toda furiosa.

-"Ay, los aborrezco a los tres"- dijo Touji con voz irónica, imitando el tono de Asuka; lo que causo que los otros dos se rieran a carcajada suelta.

Después de almorzar, Shinji tuvo que dejar a sus amigos ya que debía ir a las instalaciones de NERV, lo paradójico es que no habrían pruebas, sino que estarían allí para prevenir problemas en el caso que se llegaren a presentar "eventualidades", aunque como siempre, nunca les decían a los pilotos cuales podrían llegar a ser dichas eventualidades.

Mientras acontecía la hora del almuerzo en el colegio, en la base militar próxima a Neo Tokio 3 todo era un frenesí. Escoltado por modernos aviones cazabombarderos estaba aterrizando en la base una inmensa unidad aerotransportadora proveniente de los Estados Unidos reacondicionada para transportar al inmenso aparato denominado Evangelion 03. Una vez que aterrizo la unidad aerotransportadota, el Evangelion fue descargado, depositado en un inmenso camión acondicionado para este fin y emprendió lentamente rumbo hacia el campo de pruebas ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Mientras tanto del avión salía un muchacho, escoltado por agentes de seguridad de NERV y fue llevado en un furgón negro de vidrios polarizados hacia el campo de pruebas de Matsushiro.

A eso de las seis de la tarde llego al campo el Evangelion 03, era de color negro muy oscuro, como si hubiera sido extraído directamente desde la oscuridad mas abismal. Verlo allí levantándose de forma imponente inspiraba cierto temor y respecto.

En el campo se encontraban dirigiendo el experimento de activación la Mayor Katsuragi y la Doctora Akagi. El Comandante Ikari y el profesor Fuyutsuki observaban la situación desde el puente de mando del cuartel central de NERV en el geofrente. Todo esto mientras los operadores en terreno informaban al momento de los detalles de la situación:

-La conectividad ha sido iniciada.

-Sistemas de soporte y apoyo en desarrollo.

-Lectura de gráficos e indicadores normales.

-El piloto ya se encuentra en la entry plug, aguardando instrucciones.

-Preparando la introducción del entry plug.

-Inserción del entry plug exitosa.

-Procediendo a iniciar la sincronización y conectividad nerviosa.

-Iniciando lecturas de los niveles…

-Increíble-. Afirmaba sorprendida Ritsuko en medio de toda esta marea de informes. -Su sincronización es superior a los informes estadísticos, ya partió con indicadores cercanos al 95 por ciento.

-¡Que!. ¿Un 95 por ciento?-. Exclamaba sorprendida Misato. -Eso es imposible, ni siquiera Shinji o Asuka han logrado indicadores tan altos en las pruebas normales…

-96 de sincronía, y sigue aumentando.

-Esto es imposible.

-97.

La doctora impartió instrucciones. –Esperaremos a si llega al 100, de ser así pasaremos a la segunda fase de pruebas, caso contrario esperemos a que llegue al indicador mas alto posible y de ahí pasamos a la segunda fase.

Nuevos informes llegaron. –98 e incrementándose-.

Al minuto después nuevo informe -99-.

No obstante lo ordenado por la doctora, Misato decidió efectuar un cambio de planes y no arriesgar el éxito de la operación.

-Lancen la unidad tercera a la superficie y que esta empiece a moverse.

Lanzaron al Eva 03 a la superficie y este empezó a moverse, todo parecía ir perfecto, mientras los datos eran auspiciosos.

-¿Cómo esta el piloto?.

-Esta bien, sus latidos y pulsos están estables, su actividad cerebral es normal, no parece demostrar ansiedad o nerviosismo.

Mientras empezaba a caminar su sincronización llego al 100. Ante esto Misato exclamo. -¡Esta prueba es todo un éxito!-.

Pero pronto algo llamaría la atención de todos.

-Mayor-. Informo Maya. -El índice de sincronización ha llegado a… ¿101 por ciento?.

-¿A 101?-. Pregunto Misato, y luego se dirigió a la doctora. -¿Puede un piloto tener sincronía de 101?-.

No alcanzo la doctora a responderle, pues nuevos datos empezaron a sorprender. – Mayor, hay 102 de sincronía y sigue tendencia a incrementarse-.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de NERV el Comandante Ikari miraba con atención este fenómeno.

-No es normal que un piloto alcance tal nivel de sincronización en una simple prueba de activación-. Comento el Comandante.

-¿Pero como fue que hicieron los norteamericanos a este Evangelion?-. Espetaba entre sorprendido y asombrado Fuyutsuki.

Mientras tanto, mas abajo en la misma sala de mando del cuartel los pilotos contemplaban callados y boquiabiertos a este monstruo mecánico y, aunque solo podían verlo por medio de los monitores, se admiraban del piloto que lo manejaba al lograr tamaño índice de sincronización. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para hacer comentarios, pues algo inesperado paso.

En el geofrente solo se escucho el ruido de una inmensa explosión y una rápida perdida del contacto visual con el Eva. En su lugar las caótica y vivida señal de audio narraba el estado de cosas de ese momento.

-Ha ocurrido una explosión en el campo de pruebas.

-La unidad tres se ha liberado de su cable de control y anda suelta.

Mientras informaban que los índices de sincronización se habían disparado alcanzado el 115 por ciento, una nueva noticia estremeció.

-Dos de las computadoras MAGI han encontrado patrón anaranjado en el Eva.

-¡Por Dios, es... es un ángel!-. Exclamo Fuyutsuki.

El Comandante se contacto con la Mayor. –Mayor Katsuragi¿A que se debió esa explosión?.

La respuesta llego en medio de una comunicación que estaba entrecortándose.

-La unidad 03 pretendió liberarse del cable, como esa orden no fue autorizada el Eva destruyo los generadores provocando la explosión, acto seguido se extrajo el cable.

-¿Cómo destruyo los generadores?.

-Aun no lo sabemos, parece que el Eva dio una orden mental y los destruyo. No detectamos ordenes provenientes del piloto o del mecanismo interno del Eva.

-¿Una orden mental me esta diciendo Mayor?.

-Así parece Comandante.

-¡Maldición!-. Dijo el Comandante mas bien para si que para la Mayor. Acto seguido le informo a Misato que dos de las computadoras MAGI detectaron patrón anaranjado en el Eva.

-¿Estamos acaso frente a un ángel!.

-Aun no estamos seguros Mayor, pero si usted no puede detenerlo, lo detendremos desde aquí.

-Si señor.

Luego de cortar la comunicación, Gendo se dirigió a los pilotos:

-Ya saben lo que aquí esta ocurriendo. En caso de que allá no puedan resolver el problema detendremos al Eva. Y de ser necesario deberán prepararse para luchar contra el y destruirlo...

-Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar con el piloto?-. Pregunto Shinji.

El Comandante, sin atender lo que preguntaba su hijo continuo ordenando el plan. –Rei, tu atacaras a la unidad tercera y Asuka te prestara apoyo, desde la retaguardia y para protegerlas estará Shinji. En caso de que caiga la unidad cero, Asuka atacara y Shinji apoyara. ¿Entendido?.

-¡Si!-. Contestaron los tres al unísono.

Los tres pilotos subieron a sus respectivas unidades Evangelion y abandonaron la base, luego de llegar a la superficie se dirigieron hacia un punto de emboscada ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando la llegada del Evangelion, el cual debían contener y de ser necesario destruir, aun si es que no sabían si realmente dicha unidad era o no un ángel.

En esto Asuka, dando la nota como siempre, les dijo a sus compañeros por medio del canal de comunicación interno de los Evas. –Escuchen, cambiaremos los planes, yo contendré primero al ángel y si presenta batalla yo lo venceré "ella ya presuponía que era un ángel"-.

-Eso no estaba en las ordenes que dio el Comandante Ikari-. Espeto Rei.

-Ya tenia que salir la niña modelo tan respetuosa de las reglas. A ver… ¿Y tu que me dices "tercer elegido"?.

Shinji quien no tenia ánimos de pelear y quien deseaba muy en el fondo de su ser que el ángel, "si de verdad era un ángel" le diera una buena lección a Asuka, a ver si se le bajaban lo humos de la cabeza le dijo. –Como quieras, por mi no hay problema-.

-Hasta que por fin dices algo inteligente y reconoces mi superioridad y capacidad, ya era hora.

Mientras Asuka se daba todas esas ínfulas, Shinji callaba y planificaba su nuevo papel.

Mientras tanto en el campo de pruebas todo era un caos, la explosión y posterior incendio en los generadores había inutilizado gran parte de los equipos electrónicos del campo, las computadoras casi no funcionaban, las redes colapsaron. Solo funcionaban las maquinas que informaban sobre el estado de salud del piloto, no tenían comunicación alguna con el Evangelion 03.

Misato no sabia si dar o no la orden de atacar al Eva, pensó en darla, después de todo dos de las computadoras MAGI detectaron patrón anaranjado, propio de los ángeles. Pero una de las computadoras no había dado patrón alguno. ¿Y si no era el Eva 03 un ángel?.

Quiso comunicarse con el piloto, pero los sistemas de comunicación estaban inutilizables, el panorama se complico aun mas cuando los informes del estado de salud del piloto empezaron a arrojar problemas.

-Frecuencia cardiaca disminuyendo, presión sanguínea y pulsos disminuyendo, temperatura corporal disminuyendo, problemas en el sistema nervioso...

-¡Hay inicio de contaminación en el piloto!.

-Intenten expulsar la cápsula-. Ordeno Misato.

-Mayor, la orden es rechazada.

-Maldición. ¡Vuelvan a intentarlo!.

-Es imposible, no controlamos al Evangelion ni podemos comunicarnos con el, estamos perdidos.

Ante este panorama, Misato sintió que en sus manos se juzgaba una vida. Para salvar a la humanidad debía sacrificar una vida, no parecía ser este un precio muy alto. Pero... ¿Y si esa vida era inocente?. ¿Si allí adentro había un piloto que desesperadamente estaba pidiendo a gritos ayuda?...

Ritsuko tuvo que gritarle a Misato para que reaccionara. –¡Mayor, todo el personal esta esperando que de una orden!. ¡No se quede allí parada y decida de una vez!-.

Misato pregunto si se podían comunicar con los demás Evas. Tras unos minutos de demora le informaron que lograron configurar conexión con las otras unidades, si bien estas conexiones serian breves y esporádicas porque no hay energía ni capacidad para comunicaciones más prolongadas.

Cuando le informaron que ya podían comunicarse con las otras unidades, Misato finalmente con voz triste y desencantada accedió a dar la orden de la siguiente manera.

–Reemplácese la denominación del objetivo "Eva 03", por el de "décimo tercer ángel", procedan según el procedimiento habitual ya ordenado.

Y Misato rezo porque los informes de MAGI no estuvieran equivocados.

El objetivo denominado hasta hacía poco como el Eva 03 caminaba con pasos largos y mas o menos rápidos hacia la ciudad, más adelante y bloqueándole el paso estaban los tres Evas.

Asuka vio una gran oportunidad para atacar de improviso y de paso inscribir una gloriosa pagina en su historial, "o al menos eso era lo que pretendía". Se paro en frente del Eva 03 y le corto el paso. Para dar un aspecto aun mas intimidante y amenazador ella utilizo el intercomunicador y trato de hacer contacto con el Eva 03 y le dio el siguiente mensaje.

-"Detente monstruo del demonio y cesa tu ataque, o yo te voy a destruir sin misericordia".

-Pero que tonta es ella-. Pensó Shinji. –Lo único que va a conseguir es hacerlo enojar y la va a masacrar sin piedad-. Y esa idea ya no le empezó a gustar nada.

Para sorpresa de todos el Eva 03 no solo no ataco, sino que se detuvo y miro a su símil, la unidad 02.

En el canal de comunicación del Eva 02 se escucho una clara, si bien débil señal de audio que decía: -¿Quien es "Yo"?-. Pronunciada por una voz masculina que denotaba dolor y debilidad al pronunciar estas palabras.

Asuka fue por lejos la mas sorprendida, esperaba atacar al ángel de improviso y vencerlo fácilmente, esperaba pelear contra el en dura batalla, por ultimo esperaba que el ángel la atacara y la dejara tendida y vencida, pero nunca que le preguntara quien estaba al habla. Su perplejidad se mantuvo hasta que volvió a restaurar la comunicación y a oír esa voz.

-¿Hay alguien allí?. ¿Quién es "yo"?.

Rápidamente ella cambio su actitud por su habitual actitud enérgica y desafiante.

-Yo soy Asuka Langley Soryu, Piloto de la unidad Evangelion 02.

Silencio de un minuto domina el ambiente, luego vuelve la señal desde la unidad 03.

-¿Puedes comunicarte con el campo de pruebas o con el cuartel general de NERV?.

-Si-. Dijo ella.

-Informen que quisiera poner fin a la prueba. Yo… me siento mal, estoy cansado.

Asuka retransmitió el mensaje, en el cuartel de NERV aceptaron dar por concluida la prueba y le ordenaron que notificara al piloto que se autorizaba su petición, luego ella se comunico con el piloto y le dijo.

–Muy bien kinder, autorizaron tu petición-.

Acto seguido las computadoras MAGI dejaron de detectar el patrón anaranjado del ángel. Luego el Eva 03 se devolvió hacia el campo de pruebas se sentó en el suelo y dejo de operar, mientras expulsaba dicha unidad su entry plug y vaciaba el LCL de su interior.

Mientras se anulaba la clasificación del Eva como ángel, en el campo de pruebas se ordeno que recogieran al piloto, el cual salió totalmente inconsciente del Eva, se le llevo a un hospital de campaña para que le suministraran los primeros auxilios, luego el piloto fue llevado al hospital de NERV para que allí se le practicaran mas exámenes.

Ya muy avanzada la noche los doctores terminaron de atender al piloto. Como Mayor y oficial responsable del estado de los pilotos, Misato se quedo toda la noche en el vestíbulo del centro medico esperando noticias de Emmanuel. A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada le entregaron las noticias.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el piloto?.

-Su salud esta bien, aun esta en estado de shock por todo lo que le paso, pero ya supero la inconciencia, si bien lo mantendremos sedado para evitar el dolor. Sin embargo lo mantendremos hospitalizado al menos por todo el día de mañana, para evitar complicaciones.

-¿Practicaron los sondeos respectivos?.

-Afirmativo, el chico no tiene síntomas ni principio de contaminación alguna.

-O sea¿El no sería…?.

-No Mayor, el no sería un ángel.

-Que bueno… ¿Puedo verlo?.

-Me temo que no, aunque su salud esta bien, no podemos garantizar nada respecto de su estabilidad emocional, por eso continuaremos manteniéndolo en observaciones. Además, tenemos ordenes del alto mando de NERV que solicitan impedir que lo observen personal extraño a los doctores.

Resignada esta solo respondió con un lacónico. -Esta bien-.

Mientras Misato regresaba a su departamento, no pudo evitar pensar en esto ultimo. ¿Por qué tanto misterio y hermetismo respecto del cuarto piloto?; ¿Porque personal de seguridad de NERV fue a recibirlo en vez de ser ella, como debía ser según los protocolos normales de operación?; ¿Por qué no le permitieron comunicarse con el piloto sino hasta que este estuvo dentro del Evangelion?; ¿Y por qué los demás pilotos no podían verlo sin "previo aviso"?.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando ella llego al departamento, todos estaban durmiendo. Los chicos tendrían clase todo el día, las pruebas de sincronización que debían hacerse en la tarde fueron suspendidas. Quería ir a dormir, pero aun tenia que realizar anotaciones y observaciones de lo ocurrido en la jornada, lo que la harían quedarse despierta por lo menos un par de horas mas. Principio a realizar esta labor, sin embargo poco tiempo después se quedo dormida sobre su escritorio, abatida por el cansancio de toda la jornada. Y así fue como la sorprendieron Shinji y Asuka cuando despertaron unas horas mas tarde.


	3. El Cuarto Elegido

**Capitulo 3. **El Cuarto Elegido.

Esa mañana, mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, dos chicos sostenían una conversación sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior.

-¿Pero pudiste ver al piloto cuando te comunicaste con el?-. Inquirió Shinji.

-Por enésima vez te digo que no lo vi-. Replico Asuka algo molesta por la insistencia de su compañero. –Solo sostuve comunicación de audio con él…-.

-Pero dime. ¿Cómo era su voz?.

-El hablaba dolorosamente, como si el pilotear el Evangelion le supusiera un tormento insufrible. Son muy llorones esos norteamericanos, se quejan siempre de todo. Pero cuando están bien¡Ah señor!. Ahí, ellos se creen la ultima y máxima maravilla del universo y pisotean siempre al resto…

Shinji estuvo a punto de decir "Igual que tu", pero se contuvo y al final formulo otra pregunta.

-¿Y como sabes eso?.

-Es muy fácil kinder, yo viví durante algunos años en los Estados Unidos cuando iba a la Universidad, y se como son esos tipos, y déjame decirte que los gringos son los seres mas intolerantes, incompetentes e ineficientes del universo, tienen el cerebro atrofiado con tanta televisión basura y cerveza "muy mala por cierto, acoto ella, es pura agua", solo piensan en infinitas juergas y pasarlo bien. ¡Shaise, no se como pueden estar a la vanguardia si son tan ineficientes.

-Pues… algo deberán tener, después de todo construyeron un Evangelion y lograron entrenar y enviarnos a un piloto que tuvo una alta sincronización que fue capaz de superarnos...

De haber tenido conciencia Shinji de lo que estaba diciendo o no habría dicho lo que dijo o lo hubiera dicho de otra forma, porque cuando dijo eso, la furia estallo en ella.

-¡Shaise!. Y ese gringo imbecil, "había sido rápidamente ascendido por Asuka a ese rango". ¿Pero que se ha creído?. No solo debe ser un estúpido chico gringo y llorón que se hace el mártir sufriente, sino que además se atreve a ostentar mejores índices de sincronización que los míos. Que te hubiera ganado a ti o a la niña modelo eso es irrelevante. ¡Pero a mi nadie me gana!. ¿Qué se anda creyendo ese tipo, es peor que esa tonta de Rei. ¡Grrrr!... Apuesto lo que sea que tiene hasta la misma actitud de mierda que la niña maravilla, si no peor. El solo pensarlo. ¡Aghhh!... me da rabia. Pero ya va a ver, cuando le gane, ya lo va a ver.

-Eh... ¿Asuka?...

-¿Qué quieres!.

-Después de todo, tu salvaste a ese piloto.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!. Ni me lo recuerdes, debería haberlo dejado morir o haberlo matado.

-Asuka¿tu realmente crees eso?-. Pregunto Shinji con un semblante que de improviso se puso muy serio.

Ella se quedo descolocada con esa pregunta. Aunque para salir del paso rápidamente esbozo una respuesta. –Claro que no, solo lo decía por decir, no soy una asesina-. Luego rápidamente pregunto. -¿Pero qué es lo que te estas imaginando de mi?-.

-Nada, nada, lo siento. Es que por lo que dijiste...

-Eres un tonto. ¿Lo sabias?.

Shinji opto por no replicar y callo.

Pero Asuka no se dio por satisfecha y siguió molestando. –Hasta tu mismo reconoces tu puerilidad, eres realmente patético…-.

Shinji seguía callado.

-... tu silencio te sigue inculpando, y ¿sabes porque, porque sabes que en el fondo yo tengo la razón, siempre la he tenido, eres un cobarde pusilánime, no se como eres piloto, no se como te puedes hacer pasar por el invencible, eres lo peor, eres ridículo, eres...

-¿Asuka, quieres callarte de una buena vez!. ¡Ya me tienes harto!-. Le grito furibundo Shinji.

Luego, y sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja, se marcho corriendo hacia la escuela.

No se volvieron a hablar en toda la jornada escolar, ni en el retorno a casa.

La clase fue como todos los días, misma escuela, mismos maestros, mismas caras, mismas cátedras.

En el recreo Shinji fue abordado por Touji y Kensuke, querían saber como era el piloto. Pero Shinji, así como los demás pilotos, no sabían nada, de hecho no lo conocían, no se les permitió verlo, la única que sostuvo alguna forma de comunicación con el fue Asuka, pero ella solo se comunico por vía de audio con el piloto cuando se temió que el Evangelion fuere poseído por un ángel...

-¿Poseído por un ángel, interrumpió Kensuke.

-Así es- contesto Shinji.

-Si hubiera sido un ángel que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no se dio alerta a los civiles?- Cuestiono Touji.

Shinji solo pudo dar como respuesta la verdad. –No lo se, no lo se-.

Los muchachos se tuvieron que conformar con lo que les dijo Shinji. De Asuka, de quien podrían haber sacado un poco más de información se notaba a lo lejos que venia con un genio de los mil demonios, así es que prefirieron no hablar de ella. Y de Rei, bueno… era un caso perdido intentar hablar con ella, mucho más fácil y productivo era para ellos mirar las nubes pasar por el cielo y que estaban lentamente nublándolo.

En la noche mientras todos cenaban, Shinji toco el tema del cuarto piloto, piloto que los chicos aun no conocían.

-¿Cómo esta el nuevo piloto?.

Misato le respondió –El se encuentra bien, y es probable que mañana en la mañana le den el alta del hospital. En la tarde lo conocerán cuando sean presentados en las instalaciones de NERV y se realicen las pruebas de sincronización que deberían haberse hecho hoy y que, por razones obvias no se pudieron hacer.

-¿Qué razones obvias?.

-¿Eres tonto o te haces?- pregunto Asuka –La prueba estaba presupuestada hacerse con cuatro pilotos, no con tres¿lo lograste entender?.

-¿Y que mas nos puedes decir del piloto?-. Continuo Shinji, sin prestar atención a su compañera.

-Bueno, tiene 14 años se llama Emmanuel, viene de los Estados Unidos, aunque en realidad él solo fue entrenado allá, no es norteamericano, sino que viene de Latinoamérica...

-¿Es latino?-. Interrumpió Asuka.

-Si.

-¡Ahhh!-. Suspiro. -Ojalá que sea todo un caballero romántico y cortes, no como la manada de depravados que abundan por aquí.

Shinji miraba sorprendido¿es que Asuka estaba suspirando por el mismo tipo al cual quería matar en la mañana por superar su record de sincronización?. ¿el mismo al cual quería enviar al infierno?.

"Pero que chica mas rara", termino de pensar.

-Pero bueno-. interrumpió Misato. –Será mejor que mañana cuando lo vean les hagan todas las preguntas que quieran, a decir verdad, fuera de lo que les he dicho tampoco conozco mucho a ese chico-.

Al día siguiente:

-¿Recién hoy lo conocerán?-. Preguntaron Touji y Kensuke al unísono.

-Así es-. Les dijo Shinji.

-¿Y podremos conocerlo también nosotros?.

-Me temo que no, no es fácil dejar que los civiles puedan entran a las instalaciones centrales de NERV, pero veré que se puede hacer, aunque no les puedo garantizar nada. Pero les prometo una cosa, si no hay problemas de por medio podrán conocerlo el domingo en casa de Misato.

-Esta bien, pero vas a tener que cumplir tu palabra, después de todo una promesa es una promesa.

-Esta bien.

Esa tarde, se encontraban presentes en los hangares de las unidades Evangelion las cuatro unidades refrigerándose en LCL. En la plataforma del hangar se ubicaban Shinji, Asuka y Misato. Rei no estaba presente, lo que llamo la atención de Shinji y de Misato, Asuka al contrario no manifestó preocupación alguna, es mas, parecía que le agradaba la idea de no toparse con la "niña prodigio".

Los amigos de Shinji no pudieron asistir al encuentro, no fueron autorizados para ello.

Con algunos minutos de retraso apareció la doctora Akagi. –Ruego que disculpen el retraso, pero tuvimos algunos problemas en el hospital con el alta del piloto, pero aquí esta. Luego dirigió su voz hacia una puerta y dijo: -Ya puedes pasar-.

Al abrirse la puerta vieron entrar a un chico alto, blanco, de pelo negro y un poco largo "le llegaba a tapar toda la nuca", ojos negros mas suaves y cierta expresión de seriedad en su rostro, mas nunca de frialdad o indiferencia, sino que parecía ser bastante mas serio y maduro que lo que debía de ser para su edad. Vestía un traje negro que le cubría todo su cuerpo. Era su "Pluig Shuit", o su traje de piloto.

El chico se acerco a los presentes y se presento.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Emmanuel Maza y soy el cuarto elegido, piloto del Evangelión unidad 03. Espero que podamos trabajar muy bien entre nosotros y podamos ser buenos compañeros y amigos.

-Emmanuel, ella es la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, encargada de las operaciones de NERV y su superior jerárquico inmediato.

Se cuadro ante Misato, gesto que le llamo mucho la atención ya que pese a su rango solo el personal militar de NERV se cuadraba ante ella, no esperaba que un joven de 14 años se le cuadrare. Aun así ella respondió cuadrándose y luego estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo ella.

-Igualmente.

Ritsuko luego los dirigió hacia los pilotos que estaban "a la doctora también le llamo mucho la atención la ausencia de Rei, pero fingió no importarle".

-Ellos son dos de los pilotos de las unidades Evangelion. Ella es la segunda elegida y piloto de la unidad segunda, Asuka Langley Soryu.

-Mucho gusto-. Saludando Emmanuel estrechando su mano y luego besándola en la mejilla. Acto seguido le pregunto -¿Tu eres la que pilotea la unidad roja verdad?.

-Así es.- Asintió ella.

-La que salió a mi encuentro pensando que yo era un ángel.

-Si.

-Y la que se comunico conmigo por medio del intercomunicador de audio¿no?

-Si.

-Te doy gracias por lo que hiciste allá afuera, creo que te debo una.

Por alguna extraña razón ella se sonrojo, pero rápidamente reacciono e hizo como si lo que hubiera hecho no hubiere sido una cosa de importancia. –No, no te preocupes, solo quise establecer comunicación contigo para descartar que no fueras un ángel que pudiera atacarnos y destruir a la humanidad-.

-¿Destruir a la humanidad?-. Pregunto el chico, arqueando la mirada.

Ritsuko rápidamente intervino y lo presento ante Shinji. –Emmanuel, el es el tercer elegido y piloto de la unidad primera, Shinji Ikari.

-Gusto en conocernos- Saludo. -Tu eres el piloto de la unidad de color morado¿verdad?.

-Si.

-¿Tu fuiste quien logro pilotear la unidad primera sin haber recibido entrenamiento alguno y lograste vencer solo al tercer ángel?.

-Si.

-Debes de tener un gran talento para poder hacer eso. Después podrías contarme acerca de ello y de cómo lo hiciste.

-Eh... Claro.

Asuka detesto ese comentario.

Emmanuel se percato sin embargo que faltaba un piloto y lo hizo saber. –Tengo entendido que los pilotos son tres, sin embargo solo veo a dos de ellos. ¿Dónde esta el primer elegido?.

Por breves instantes se hizo un tenso silencio mientras la Mayor y la Doctora se intercambiaban miradas como queriéndose por medio de ellas preguntarse el porque de la ausencia de la primera elegida.

De pronto una voz grave, seca y con cierto dejo de forzada cordialidad, corto el tenso silencio ambiental.

-Lamentamos el retraso, pero aquí se encuentra.

De improviso estaba, bajo el inmenso marco de la puerta de acceso al puente del hangar, el sujeto que formulo dicho comentario. El Comandante Gendo Ikari con Rei a su lado.

-Emmanuel, ella es Rei Ayanami, primera elegida y piloto del Evangelion unidad 00-. Le dijo la doctora Akagi.

-Gusto en conocernos-. Saludo Emmanuel y extendió su mano derecha.

Pero ella no respondió ni contesto el saludo, dejándolo unos segundos con la mano estirada.

-Eh... muy bien-. luego de un breve, pero sentido silencio dijo. – Mayor¿a que hora comenzamos las pruebas?.

-Dentro de unos minutos, cuando terminen de preparar las unidades.

Mas tarde, en el puente de mando se veían por medio de los monitores las imágenes de los cuatro pilotos de la serie Evangelion en su prueba de sincronización con sus respectivas unidades.

-Cuatro unidades Evangelions. Cuatro de las maquinas de guerra mas poderosas que jamás haya creado la humanidad. Cuatro pilotos responsables de su manejo. Y ahora, estarás a cargo de todo lo concerniente a ello, Mayor-. Le decía Ritsuko.

-La posesión exclusiva de cuatro Evas… Si lo quisiéramos podríamos fácilmente conquistar o destruir el mundo.

-No necesitamos de los Evas para destruirnos, si quisiéramos destruirnos podemos hacerlo fácilmente con nuestras propias manos-. Le respondió seriamente la doctora.

-No me gusta cuando ya te pones muy filosófica.

-A veces necesitamos una cuota de razón en un mundo que puede ser desquiciado. Además, nunca olvides que "El hombre es el lobo del hombre".

-Y bueno, "doctora racionalidad". ¿Sabes qué fue lo que hizo que MAGI fallara?.

-No lo se.

Ante la mirada extrañada de Misato, Ritsuko le respondió. –Si, tal como lo oyes. Se supone que una de las virtudes de MAGI es que no solo percibe y discrimina patrones en base a criterios preprogramados, sino que puede adaptarse a las circunstancias y detectar patrones aun en base a criterios desconocidos o no programados. Incluso es capaz de prever circunstancias y escenarios ignotos con certeza casi absoluta. Pero lo que ocurrió en Matsushiro… es como si el sistema hubiera caído en confusión-.

-¿Será por falta de datos?.

-No Mayor. Aun con pocos datos el sistema puede operar. Pero este no era el caso. De hecho, MAGI disponía de todos los datos del Eva 03.

-¿O sea?... Si hubiéramos hecho caso a MAGI…

-Habríamos destruido un Eva inútilmente y asesinado a un chico inocente…

-Doctora… ¿Alguna vez MAGI ha fallado antes, aunque sea en lo mas mínimo?.

La respuesta de Ritsuko fue seria, tajante y automática.

-Jamás.

Las pruebas en si no tuvieron nada novedoso, salvo que por segunda vez consecutiva la segunda elegida había obtenido un índice de sincronización mayor que el de Shinji. Eso normalmente hubiera llenado su orgullo, pero hubo un pero, y ese pero fue que Emmanuel saco mejores indicadores que ella.

Luego de las pruebas los dos pilotos fueron a los vestidores de hombres, allí luego de bañarse y cambiarse se quedaron un rato a charlar.

-¿Y que te ha parecido todo por aquí?-. Pregunto tímidamente Shinji con animo de iniciar conversación.

-El geofrente es formidable, los instalaciones son de avanzada y todo pareciera funcionar como si fuera un reloj suizo. No hay de estas cosas allá en Norteamérica, ya que la segunda rama esta en un complejo ubicado en medio del desierto.

Se notaba que Emmanuel no conocía como era en verdad NERV, pues sus comentarios habían sido bastante halagadores, y no sabía que a veces el complejo funcionaba de puro milagro.

-Y... ¿Qué opinión te merecemos los pilotos?.

-Bueno, de Asuka me parece buena chica...

"¿Buena chica?. Se nota que no la conoce". Pensó Shinji.

-... pero no me gusto que anduviera muy enfadada al final de las pruebas, parecía como si algo le hubiera molestado en extremo.

Shinji se reía y luego le comento. –Lo que pasa es que obtuviste el mejor índice de sincronización, y ella por mucho tiempo había ostentado esa marca-.

-Es que eso es increíble, esta bien que ella tenga afán de auto superación, pero esto tampoco es para tomárselo tan en serio. Luego hablare con ella y le diré que se relaje, que no lo tome tan a la personal.

Siguió, mirando ahora a los ojos a Shinji. –En lo relativo a ti, me caes bien. Con solo verte se que eres buena persona y que tienes un gran corazón. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención...-.

Por alguna razón no del todo entendible Shinji se paralizo, pensó que al verlo a los ojos Emmanuel había descubierto algo de Shinji y eso le asusto, por unos segundos se sintió desnudo. Entonces Emmanuel pregunto por algo distinto.

-¿Acaso es muda Rei, la primera piloto?.

Shinji se alivio al oír esa pregunta y contesto. –No, aunque en realidad ella es bien callada y no habla mucho, de hecho no habla casi nada.

-Es que pensé que era muda, autista, o que yo le caía mal, ya que cuando la salude ella no respondió.

-Ella es así.

-Aja.

Estaba por retirarse Emmanuel cuando Shinji recordó que había planificado algo para mañana y que había prometido que el cuarto piloto asistiría.

-Emmanuel¿te incomodaría si fueras el domingo a mi casa… Habrá una reunión y… talvez hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida…?.

-¡Fiesta!-. Aplaudió y se sobo las manos. –¡Excelente!. Eso me gusta, solo dime dirección y la hora a estar y allá estaré-.

-Será el domingo a las seis de la tarde, en esta dirección.- Le entrego la tarjeta de la dirección de Misato.

-Shinji... ¿tu vives con la Mayor Katsuragi?-. Le pregunto algo extrañado Emmanuel.

-Eh... Si.

Emmanuel se larga a reír y entre risas le dice –Te haces el tonto no mas, te haces el tonto. Vivir con una mujer como Misato… ¡Uh!. Debe ser el sueño del pibe…

-¿El sueño del pibe?-. Preguntaba Shinji, quien se sonrojo por el comentario, mientras veía como el cuarto elegido se seguía riendo.

-Obvio pues hombre. Después de todo, no vas a negar que la Mayor esta bien buena. ¿O no?.

Shinji sintió una enorme vergüenza.

Luego dejando gradualmente de reírse le dice, -OK, creo que no debí haberte hecho ese comentario…-.

-No, no te preocupes…

-Bueno. Entonces te veré el domingo a las seis, allá estaré.

Mientras Emmanuel se retiraba del camerino, Shinji sonreía tímidamente mientras pensaba en el comentario del nuevo chico.

-El sueño del pibe. ¡Já!. Si supiera no mas…-.

A la salida se encontró con Asuka, quien estaba esperando a la afuera del vestidor de hombres.

-Hola Asuka.

-Hola-. Le contesto esta algo enojada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo acá afuera?.

-Eso no te importa.

-Ya, ya. ¿No me lo digas?. Estas esperando a Shinji.

Ella se hizo la extrañada y pregunto. -¿Por qué yo habría de esperarlo?-.

-Es muy obvio. No creo que me esperes a mi y al interior del camerino solo esta Shinji. Simple lógica. ¿O acaso no son novios?.

-¿Que...!.

-¡Ah!. ¿Qué acaso no… no lo son?.

-¡Shaise!. Yo jamás podría ser novia de alguien tan patético e idiota.

-Hm... Harta estima le tienes a tu compañero.

-Aghhhhhhh... Esto me pone peor de cuando llegue.

-¿Por?.

Asuka no le respondió, ante esto Emmanuel se rió y luego de meditar unos segundos pregunto. –Déjame pensar… ¿Por qué una chica linda como tu anda tan enojada en un lugar como este?-.

-¡Deja de hacerte el niño genio!. Si te crees tan genio averigualo.

-Mmmmm… Veamos porque se enojaría una chica como tu… ¿Será acaso el por el fracaso de la última cumbre medioambiental?. ¿Malas notas en el colegio?. ¿Problemas del amor?…

-¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso niño genio!. ¿Cómo pudiste ganarme!. ¿Cómo te atreviste a ello…!.

-¿De que estas hablando?.

-¡Mein got in himmiel!... ¡Estoy hablando de las prueba de sincronización, grandísimo idiota!.

-No me digas que estas enojada por algo como… ¿Eso?-. Pregunto extrañadísimo ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!-. Le grito una Asuka a estas alturas ya roja de rabia, reacción que hizo que Emmanuel la mirara como un bicho raro por unos segundos para luego reírse como loco por unos segundos.

Luego, mientras se calmaba volvió a hablar con ella. –Ay, Asuka, relájate, tampoco es para tanto. Mira, hoy yo pude ganar, si lo quieres poner así, pero quizás mañana no sea así. Para probar que no hay rencores te invito a un helado-.

-mmmmm...- Recelosa y suspicaz ella dijo -¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto niño genio?-.

-Nada, solo demostrar que no hay rencores y que nos relajemos un poco.

-Te crees todo un galán ¿no?. Pero te voy a dejar con las ganas no mas.

-¿En alguna otra ocasión, quizás?

-mmmm... Quizás-. Fue la respuesta de la piloto.

Después de despedirse de Asuka, Emmanuel comenzó a emprender sus pasos hacia la salida del complejo. De pronto sin embargo se detuvo y sintió una presencia. Sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente volteo ligeramente su cabeza y le hablo a dicha presencia, que pudo ser identificada por el chico, a pesar de no poder verla.

-De seguro, tu debes de ser la primera elegida. Mmmmm… Rei Ayanami. ¿Ese es tu nombre, no?.

La presencia se sobresalto por ser descubierta, pero no le respondió.

-Sea quien fuere dime¿Qué haces escondida detrás de ese pilar?.

Nuevamente, no recibió respuesta. Pero Emmanuel le volvió a dirigir la palabra formulándole una nueva pregunta.

-¿Podrías salir de ese pilar Rei?.

La aludida salio de su escondite, al verla salir Emmanuel dio la vuelta y quedo el mirándolo ahora de frente mientras le preguntaba. –Ahora, y si es que no fuera mucha la molestia. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?-.

Ella no dijo nada y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.


	4. Bipolaridad

**Capitulo 4. **Bipolaridad

Ese día sábado, en un hangar del cuartel central de NERV, vemos a la unidad tercera en modo de refrigeración. La cápsula de inserción estaba sobre la nuca de dicha unidad, a la espera de ser introducida. En la parte superior de esta, sin embargo, había una abertura donde se estaba procediendo a insertar una cápsula cilíndrica alargada y algo mas delgada. Mientras era preparada podía verse una placa con una inscripción que identificaba lo que contenía dicha cápsula. El "Dummy plug System Unit 03".

-El "Dummy plug system" ha sido instalado exitosamente en el entry plug-. Informaba un operario.

-Bien, inserten la cápsula dentro del Eva e inicien su activación-. Ordenaba Ritsuko.

Los monitores mostraban el proceso de inserción de la cápsula, mientras los operarios seguían informando de la situación.

-Conectividad iniciada.

-La conexión neuronal A-10 esta completa.

-Las graficas y patrones están estables y en completa normalidad.

-No hay resistencia.

-No hay errores ni problemas entre las conexiones nerviosas 1 y 2570.

-Sobrepasando la barrera de 2580.

-Acercándose a la frontera critica de 2590.

Los indicadores estaban exhibiendo la disminución de la velocidad de conexión, eso siempre ocurría al intentar llegar a la barrera critica, el limite mínimo que permite garantizar la plena activación y por ende la plena operatividad del Eva.

2586, 2587; 2588; 2589…

Y luego de unos segundos la meta era alcanzada.

2590…

Y luego superada.

2591.

-¡Frontera critica superada Doctora!-. Le señalo Maya.

-¡Excelente!-. Le respondió esta. –Ahora, inicien la sincronización del sistema-.

-Reconocimiento del sistema iniciado, las graficas están asociándose.

-La sincronización es perfecta.

Parecía que estaban desarrollando un procedimiento rutinario, y hasta ese momento era verdad, ya habían hecho esto anteriormente con las otras tres unidades y en todos aquellos casos el procedimiento se había desarrollado sin problemas. Y esta vez no sería la excepción. O al menos no debería haberlo sido.

-Doctora, las graficas se están disociando.

-Debe haber algún error, corrija…

Pero no, no había ninguna clase de error.

-Doctora, el dummy plug ya no puede sincronizar.

-¿Cómo que no puede sincronizar?.

-El Eva rechaza la cápsula, quiere expulsarla.

-¡Imposible!.

-Rechace la orden y fuerce la sincronía-. Ordenaba el Comandante Ikari.

Pero la orden no solo fue rechazada otra vez, sino que algo mas extraño paso.

-Doctora, esto es extraño…-. Le indico un operario.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-No hay error, pero pareciera que en vez de sincronizar el dummy plug con el Eva, el proceso fuera el inverso. Todo el flujo de conectividad va al revés.

-¡Eso no puede tener sentido!-. Gritaba Gendo.

-Será mejor que cancelemos todo y reiniciemos-. Señalaba Ritsuko. Y dio una orden a sus operarios en tal sentido. Pero la leyenda de "orden rechazada" repitiéndose una y otra vez dejaba perplejos a todos ante esta situación a la cual no tenían respuestas.

Y luego, un pitido infernal se repetía incesantemente por el centro de mando, y al ver las graficas descubrieron algo increíble e inconcebible para ellos.

-¡El Eva esta atacando la "Dummy plug"!-. Grito la doctora.

-¿Acaso el Eva quiere librarse de ella?-. Pregunto el Comandante.

-No solo eso, si no se libera de ella, hará lo que esta haciendo ahora… Comenzara a destruir el sistema.

Todos miraban a los indicadores, viendo como el Eva 03 estaba abortando a la "dummy plug". Se supone que los Evas no pueden hacer eso, pero la realidad estaba demostrando lo contrario.

-¡Expulsen la cápsula ahora y extraigan la dummy plug!-. Ordeno el Comandante.

La orden fue introducida en el sistema MAGI y el Eva 03 la acato. Rápidamente dicha unidad expulso la cápsula y, tan pronto como ello ocurrió, extrajeron el sistema dummy de ella y se la llevaron.

Cerca de media hora después, en unos laboratorios subterráneos un grupo de pocos científicos, encabezados por el Comandante y la Doctora Akagi abrieron la cápsula del sistema Dummy.

Al abrirla vieron una escena grotesca, en su interior, una figura femenina llena de heridas y llagas que dejaban ver sus carnes vivas y en algunos puntos incluso se veían sus huesos se estaba lentamente desangrando. Pero ella estaba viva y con dolor intentaba incorporarse y extender sus brazos y su manos hacia la cara del Comandante. Manos cubiertas por jirones de piel irreconocibles por estar cubiertos por sangre y carnes sueltas que se confundían con las carnes vivas, y los tendones y huesos ensangrentados.

Miro la ensangrentada cara de la figura, llena de un dolor que la partía entera y que no podía expresar. Pero a su vez veía los ojos que tenían un extraño brillo, como si a pesar del dolor estuvieran esos ojos felices de verle, como si el verle pudiera mitigar hasta hacer desaparecer todo el dolor que ella sufría.

Pero el Comandante no sintió ninguna emoción que no fuera el terror grotesco de ver esa figura deshaciéndose a pedazos y el desprecio por ver a una herramienta que no logro cumplir su objetivo y que, por ende, le era ya absolutamente inútil. Al ver que las destrozadas y ensangrentadas manos de la figura se estaban acercándose a el, saco un revolver que tenía y le disparo a quemarropa en todos los puntos vitales.

Y una confundida y triste mirada que traslucía por la sangre que corría por sus ojos reemplazaba el brillo de sus ojos mientras ella se quedaba quieta para siempre.

Y una confundida y triste mirada por momentos se apodero de todas los presentes.

Al día siguiente, en un departamento ubicado en la superficie se estaba desarrollado un ajetreado día de locos. Los tres habitantes del departamento de Misato estaban dedicado todo ese día para tener arreglada la casa para tener una pequeña convivencia de camaradería. Querían darle al nuevo piloto una cálida bienvenida.

Al parecer el nuevo piloto había logrado producir buenas impresiones en todos. Misato pensaba que la llegada de Emmanuel iba a ser buena para el grupo, en especial para Shinji, quien pensó que debido a lo que había visto de la personalidad de Emmanuel lograría que Shinji dejara de ser como era y pudiera ser algo mas sociable y optimista. Además aunque se hiciera la enojada, es probable que también Asuka recibiera de buena manera al nuevo, a ver si podía dejar de ser tan altanera y pudiera tal vez "suavizarla un poco".

Asuka, por su parte, encontró que al fin había en el grupo alguien inteligente y digno de ella. Aunque no soportaba lo que ella considero un burdo intento de coquetería, a la larga igual se lo perdono, ya que le causo positiva impresión en ella, tanto que logro olvidar el fiasco de la prueba. Hasta lo encontraba de cierta forma lindo y simpático...

–Un momento, ¿qué estoy pensando?. Ya Asuka, deja ya de pensar en tonteras-. Se dijo a si misma. –Tu no necesitas a ningún chico-.

Shinji no supo que pensar de Emmanuel, era un perfecto extraño, pero parecía que después de todo este extraño parecía ser capaz de entenderlo. Además le dijo que era una buena persona, cualidad que reconoció según el "Con solo mirarlo". Esto era increíble, casi patético, alguien lo valoraba positivamente y eso que no lo había visto mas que esa única vez. Llevaba meses viviendo con Asuka quien solo le decía pesadez tras pesadez, sin que nunca le dijera algo amable. Llevaba aun mas meses viviendo con Misato quien aunque era mas amable y lo alentaba a seguir peleando, parecía que nunca lo apoyaba como era realmente, nunca una palabra de estimulo para ayudarlo a ser no tan solo mejor piloto, sino también mejor persona. De su padre, Shinji pensaba que este solo lo veía como un funcionario mas, como el piloto de la unidad primera, y que aun así lo valoraba miserablemente. -¿Por qué parecía ser mas importante para su padre Rei que yo, que soy su propio hijo?-. Pensaba amargamente. Y respecto de la misma Rei, bueno… que podía decir de ella, fría e incapaz de manifestar emocionalidad alguna, parecía no tener voluntad propia ni razón para vivir, llegaba a ser demasiado nihilista y pesimista su perspectiva de vida, para la cual vivir era igual a morir.

Pronto, a la hora convenida, empezaron a llegar los invitados, primero fueron Touji y Kensuke. Según ellos llegaron temprano a fin de ayudar "aunque en realidad lo que querían era poder observar mas de cerca de Misato y a Asuka"; luego llego Hikari, invitada por Asuka; mas tarde llego Kaji "esto no le gusto mucho a Misato, aunque lo disimulo muy bien", y mas tarde apareció Emmanuel, acompañado por Ritsuko.

Esto ultimo sorprendió un poco a todos, sobre todo a Misato, ya que la doctora no acostumbraba a frecuentar eventos como estos. De pronto la doctora dijo en tono entre simpático e irónico al llegar. –Bueno Misato, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o me tendré que quedar afuera?-.

-Eh..., claro que no, pasa.

Después de saludarse entre todos y presentarse el nuevo ante el resto empezaron una cena de camaradería en honor de Emmanuel, el nuevo piloto.

Luego en la cocina, mientras Misato, Kaji y Ritsuko ultimaban los últimos detalles. Kaji le pregunto a Ritsuko -¿Me sorprende verte por aquí, ¿desde cuando te interesa lo concerniente a los pilotos?.

Ella respondió. –En realidad, ahora eso también es parte de mi trabajo-.

-Pero yo soy la responsable de lo relativo a los pilotos-. Afirmo Misato.

-Por supuesto Mayor, y eso no se lo discuto. Sin embargo y como si fuera poco todo el trabajo que tengo en NERV, ahora el Comandante me ha asignado una nueva labor.

-¿Qué labor?-. Pregunto Kaji.

-Ser la tutora legal de Emmanuel.

-¡¿Que, exclamaron al unísono los dos.

-Así es, por ahora no les puedo dar mas detalles, aparte de decirles que el vivirá conmigo. Pero pronto se los daré, no es prudente dar mas antecedentes aquí.

Cuando todos estaban ya listos en sus puestos y antes de comenzar el brindis de rigor Emmanuel pregunto. -¿No sería acaso prudente esperar?-.

-¿Esperar a quien?-. Dijo Kensuke.

-Es que aun no están todos los que debieran estar, había invitado a alguien más, y ya debería de haber llegado.

-Bueno- dijo Asuka –Se supone que esto debía comenzar a las 6, y ya son casi las 6 y media. La comida ya esta lista y no podemos esperar a que se enfríe, además a estas alturas si no vino es porque ya no le interesa. Así es que... ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos?.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Pensó Emmanuel –Mejor sentémonos y empecemos. Por el atraso de una persona no debemos perjudicar a los demás, y por ultimo, si no viene es su problema.

-Así es como se debe hablar- Le dijo ella. Y de paso empezó a molestar a Shinji diciéndole en voz baja –Aprende, eh, aprende-.

-No fastidies-. le respondió este

Cuando estaban todos sentados y habían empezado ya a comer sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Pregunto Misato.

-Espero que no sean vecinos molestosos, si recién empezamos a probar bocado, todavía no empezamos ni a meter bulla.- Comento Kensuke mientras reía de buena gana al emitirlo e hizo que todos rieran.

-Yo abriré-. Dijo Shinji, aprovechando que el era quien estaba mas cerca de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta vio a una chica de pelo azul quien estaba parada y que saludo con un tímido y monocorde "hola". Ella era Rei Ayanami.

El solo hecho de verla allí parada frente suyo sorprendió de sobremanera a Shinji, ya que no era habitual que ella lo fuera a visitar a su casa. También le sorprendió que lo saludara con un "hola" que aunque tímido y algo monocorde no era del todo glacial, sino que denostaba cierta emocionalidad en ella. Pero esas cosas, si bien le sorprendieron, no fueron lo que mas le sorprendieron.

Lo que lo sorprendió tremendamente, al punto de dejarlo por unos segundos fuera de si, fue el ver como estaba vestida Rei, el se había acostumbrado a verla siempre o en uniforme de escolar o con el traje de piloto. Pero nunca la había visto vestida "de civil", si es que pudiéramos llamarlo así.

Ella vestía una blusa roja de manga corta y usaba unos pantalones negros. Ambos se ceñían a su cuerpo, como si estos fueran parte de el, era como verla con el traje de piloto, pero en dos piezas y con colores, que si bien en principio no eran la gran cosa, de hecho era bastante sencillo nada estrafalario, pero para Rei eso era mucho.

Alguien pregunto desde dentro -¿Shinji, qué es lo que ocurre?-.

Shinji rápidamente reacciono, pero no contesto, en cambio se dirigió a Rei y le dijo. –Hola... ¿Quieres pasar?.

Cuando entro Rei todos los presentes se sorprendieron; excepto Emmanuel, quien no entendía el porque de las reacciones de sorpresa de todos los demás; así este se paro normalmente y fue a saludarla diciéndole. –Que alegría verte aquí Rei-.

Inmediatamente el le extendió la mano, esta vez ella no solo le respondió el saludo, sino que ella acerco una mejilla para que el le diera un beso de amistad, y luego ella replico besando en la mejilla a Emmanuel.

-Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir, pero me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Pero no te quedes allí parada, ven, siéntate aquí junto a todos nosotros.

Todos los demás seguían sorprendidos. En verdad, nadie se esperaba que viniera Rei, mucho menos que viniera como vino vestida.

Sin dar aun tiempo para reaccionar, Emmanuel propuso un brindis. –Por los que somos y por los que estamos. Que todos seamos felices y podamos ser amigos y lograr la paz y la felicidad. Por ello, Salud.-

Todos brindaron, si bien ese brindis fue mas bien una reacción mas bien mecánica, ya que todavía no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Luego del brindis Kaji fue el primero en reaccionar. –Es bueno verte aquí Rei, te ves preciosa. ¿no es cierto?. "dirigiéndose a los otros chicos"-.

Shinji, Touji y Kensuke solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza . Todavía estaban muy embobados con lo que veían para que pudieran prestar atención, pero coincidían con Kaji en lo hermosa que se veía ella.

Pronto el tema de conversación paso a ser lo bien que se veía Rei. Eso comenzó a desagradar a Asuka. Aunque al principio pensó que eso era por el momento, pero pasaron los minutos y repentinamente Rei se volvió el centro de todo. Ante esto Asuka pensaba que esto ya era el colmo, no solo era una "niña modelo" y una "muñeca obediente", sino que esta "muñeca" era linda (y de verdad lo era), se habría dado cuenta de ello y ahora los demás se habían dado cuenta de ello y con esto ella se los había ganado a todos. Por eso cuando Hikari felicito a Rei por lo bien que se veía y le pregunto si ese vestido era nuevo y de donde lo había sacado, ella simplemente no pudo mas y estallo.

-¡¡Shaise!.

-¿Estas bien Asuka, pregunto con la mejor intención del mundo Shinji.

-Claro que no imbécil, te odio a ti, te odio a ti niña modelo y los odio a todos que se quedaron embobados ante esta tonta muñeca, odio esta fiesta y por mi que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno.

Acto seguido ella se levanto y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

Emmanuel pensó para sus adentros "Tal vez tengas razón y nos terminemos viendo todos en el infierno".

-Hikari, fue tras ella a intentar hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón. Al verla Asuka le dijo. -¡Y te odio también a ti por ponerte de parte de esa tonta, gracias por todo... "Amiga".

Luego ella se encerró en su pieza y se negó a salir.

Todos se quedaron con cara de asombro, como si todos se preguntaran "¿Y que le paso a esta?". Pero hubo alguien quien rápidamente se levanto .

Touji vio como Hikari lentamente comenzaba a llorar en silencio frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Asuka. No pudo soportar ver ello y fue a confortarla, no podía soportar ver llorar a Hikari, mucho menos después de cómo Asuka la trato después de que Hikari fue todo el tiempo su mejor amiga. Ello no podía ser, y ello no se iba a quedar así, pero ahora no arreglaría eso, pensaba en como confortar y animar a Hikari.

El ambiente se había puesto ahora horriblemente tenso, y la fiesta ya no estaba teniendo razón alguna de ser.

Mientras el ambiente se agriaba, Rei pensó que ella tenia algún grado de culpabilidad, aunque no hallaba el motivo racional para ello, por ello ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Asuka. Sentía que debía hablar con ella, aunque no sabia que debía decirle.

Ya en la puerta del cuarto golpeo la puerta sonando un suave "toc-toc".

-¿Quién?-. Pregunto amargamente Asuka en medio de su llanto.

-Soy yo-. Le respondió Rei.

-¡Shaise!- exclamo en voz baja, pero no tanto como para que pudiera oírlo quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. -¡Lárgate, no quiero compasión, ni lastima, ni nada de ti!.

No obstante esto y en un gesto que ella no entendió del todo, Rei decidió no solo no hacer caso a lo que dijo Asuka, sino que corrió la puerta y entro tímidamente hasta sentarse en la cama de Asuka. Ella seguía llorando cuando sintió que alguien se sentó en su cama. Al darse vuelta y ver a su Némesis, se enojo, pero en vez de lograr denostar rabia lo único que hizo ese gesto fue hacerla ver aun mas triste y mas vulnerable.

-¿Así me querías ver niña modelo, sumida en la tristeza y en la angustia?.

-No entiendo el porque de tu actitud.

-¿Pero que vas a entender tu, si tu eres una muñeca fría, carente de alma y de humanidad?.

Y aquí Rei suelta la pregunta de antología. -¿Acaso eres tu humana?.

-¿Qué quieres decirme tu, estúpida...?.

-No eres humana cuando te niegas a ti misma, cuando culpas a los demás por tus fracasos...

-Cállate.

-...cuando niegas pedir ayuda...

-Cállate.

-...cuando odias a todos porque no soportas que ellos no se manejen como tu quieras...

-Cállate.

-Cuando maltratas y desprecias al único que de verdad puede entenderte y aceptarte como eres.

De improvisto estas palabras hicieron que Asuka dejara de llorar, se levanto y sin avisar dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla a Rei.

-Sal inmediatamente de este cuarto y de esta casa, ¡Y de mi vida!. ¡¡Escuchaste!.- Exclamo toda furiosa- ¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!.

Rei se paro, y se retiro del cuarto y sin detenerse fue hacia la puerta del departamento, miro a todos con su típica cara inexpresiva y se marcho sin decir nada.

Mentira, ella no se marcho inexpresivamente, ello era solo aparente, en realidad ella tenia un dejo de tristeza en la cara. Pero nadie fue capaz de advertirlo. Así Rei quien fue la ultima en llegar fue la primera en irse.

Así como Rei, todos empezaron a marcharse, hasta que se quedaron solo Misato, Shinji, y en su cuarto Asuka.

Y así fue como termino la jornada que había sido planeada como una cálida bienvenida al nuevo piloto.

El lunes en la mañana estaban todos en la clase. Y el panorama de siempre parecía replicarse otra vez. La misma escuela, misma sala, mismas cátedras, las mismas caras. Pero esta vez algo era diferente, ya que esta vez no todas las caras serían las mismas, ya que un nuevo compañero había llegado al curso. Este era Emmanuel. Pero esto no fue lo único raro.

Luego de haberse presentado "presentación que por lo demás fue muy escueta", se dirigió a su pupitre asignado, que se ubicaba para el lado de la ventana, justo adelante de Rei y al lado de Shinji.

Cuando el profesor empezó a dictar su cátedra correspondiente "que en principio debía ser de historia contemporánea, pero siempre se quedaba pegado en sus variadas e interminables anécdotas de lo ocurrido tras el segundo impacto", Emmanuel simplemente tomo su computadora portátil, la encendió, inserto un CD, tomo sus audífonos y escucho música durante toda la clase. En realidad escucho música durante todas las clases de la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Hablaba muy poco el nuevo, salvo las palabras que dijo al presentarse y las que uso en la cafetería al pedir la orden, no había hablado en todo el día. Siempre parecía muy serio y callado, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Hikari, quien se había sentado junto con Shinji, Touji y Kensuke, "Asuka todavía estaba molesta con ella por lo de la otra vez", quiso hablar con él. Quería pedirle si el podía ayudarla a resolver el mal entendido y si así podían ellas volver a ser amigas. Por ello, cuando vio que el nuevo se iba a sentar a una mesa sola y apartada, ella pregunto.

-Emmanuel. ¿te quieres sentar aquí con nosotros?.

Él no respondió, en su lugar cambio el rumbo de su dirección y fue con ellos. Al llegar a la mesa, dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa y recién entonces pregunto. -¿Aquí estará bien?.

-Si, no hay problema.- Respondió Shinji.

Contra sus propósitos Emmanuel no hablo mucho, dijo que antes de hablar de si, quería conocerlos a todos ellos para entrar en confianza. Todos se pudieron presentar con mas confianza y rápidamente se distendió el ambiente. Eso fue cuando el nuevo hizo un par de preguntas claves.

-¿Por qué Rei no se junta con ustedes?.

No supieron que responder, aunque Shinji dijo que ella era mas bien poco social y que no era de juntarse con otros.

-Aja- señalo como respuesta. -¿Y por qué Asuka no se junta con ustedes?.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron. –Juntarnos con ella, ni se te ocurra, ya es suficiente aguantarla en clase como para aguantarla en la colación-. Comento Shinji.

-Ella esta algo zafada de la cabeza, solo acuérdate de lo que paso ayer-. Agrego Touji.

-No sean tan habladores.- Señalo Hikari.

-¿Habladores?.- Inquirió Kensuke.- ¿Habladores, ¿ya se te olvido como te trato ayer, ¿ya se te olvido que tan solo en la mañana tu quisiste arreglar las cosas y ella te envió al demonio?...

Emmanuel, quien advertía que Hikari estaba poniéndose triste mientras oía todo esto, adivino su pensamiento y sin rodeos le dijo. –Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recomponer las relaciones con ella, no?-.

-Así es.

-¿Y por que debiera de ser yo?.

-No lo se, creo que porque de todos los que estamos aquí eres el que mejor podría tratar con ella-. Le respondió Shinji.

-La verdad no se de donde sacas eso. De hecho yo apenas la conozco.

-Pero la otra vez hablaste con ella y lograste cambiarle el animo.

-Pero eso fue la otra vez, nada garantiza que pueda volver a lograrlo.

-Pero… ¿podrías intentarlo?... ¿por favor?-. Le pedía Hikari.

Después de un suspiro de resignación respondió el aludido. -Bueno, no será fácil, pero lo intentare. En todo caso, si yo fuera tu esperaría que ella te pidiera perdón por lo mal que te trato y no al revés, ya que tu has sido buena amiga con ella, ¿no?.

-Si.

-Y por ultimo si ella aun así no acepta tus ofrecimientos lo mejor sería que definitivamente cortares toda relación con ella, una persona así no vale en absoluto la pena.

No muy lejos de allí la aludida escuchaba la conversación, le hervía la sangre al oír esos comentarios. Por eso y para puro llevarle la contraria al grupo, ella se acerco a Hikari y le dijo.

–Quisiera hablar contigo, a solas.

Hikari no supo como reaccionar y miro a Emmanuel quien le hizo con la mano derecha un ademán como queriéndole decir ve.

Salieron ambas al patio y una vez allí Asuka le hablo a Hikari.

-Respecto de mi comportamiento el sábado, lo que hice... la verdad no se como decirlo. Así es que...

-¿quieres decirme que lo sientes?.

-Si.

Hikari no respondió, quiso probar que lo que decía Asuka era sincero. Ante esto Asuka decidió no intentar un discurso elaborado y decidió decir las palabras como le vinieran.

-Mira, se que nunca debí decirte que te odiaba, porque eso no es verdad. Fui una tonta al enojarme contigo, porque se que tu nunca me jugarías chueco. Pero yo no reconocí eso y te jugué chueco.

Luego de un breve silencio que duro el tiempo en que ella demoro en bajar lentamente la cabeza pregunto. -¿Puedes perdonarme?.

Hikari sonrió y le dijo. -Claro que si-. Luego fue hacia Asuka y la abrazo.

Y ambas se retiraron como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como las mejores amigas del mundo. Mientras los muchachos miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan raras?-. Pregunto Kensuke.

-Debe ser porque no son racionales-. Concluyo Touji.

-Tal vez no siempre sean solo las chicas las que siempre actúen extrañamente. A veces la humanidad es muy rara-. Les comentaba Emmanuel.

Luego el chico se retiro mientras los otros muchachos lo miraban marcharse.

-Tiene razón-. Dijo Touji.

Luego de mirarse unos segundos, y de comprender que todos estaban pensando lo mismo. Touji volvió a hablar.

-El nuevo no lo hace nada de mal.

-¿También lo encuentran extraño?-. Pregunto Shinji.

-Aja. Y bastante extraño-. Asintió Kensuke.

-Bueno, bienvenidos al curso 2-A. El curso mas raro de la ciudad, si es que no del todo el país-. Bromeo Touji, y todos se rieron. Risa que llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros, incluso de una chica de cabello índigo que andaba por allí, la cual usualmente se caracterizaba porque nada parecía llamarle nunca su atención.


	5. Abandona tus miedos, cierra tus ojos

**Capitulo 5**. Abandona tus miedos, cierra los ojos, y salta.

Varios días después, en el inicio de otra jornada escolar una voz femenina, pero con una fuerte capacidad de mando, imponía el orden en la hasta entonces bulliciosa aula.

-¡A callar, que viene el profesor!-. Mandaba la delegada de clase momentos antes que llegara el profesor. Luego al llegar el profesor comenzó el ritual de saludo cuasi marcial.

-¡De pie, saluden, sentados!.

Suena el timbre y se inician las clases. El profesor entregaba los ejercicios de la prueba de álgebra que debían resolver los alumnos.

Todos recibieron la prueba y comenzaron en seguida a desarrollar lo ejercicios.

Una de las estudiantes miraba la hoja de ejercicios y pensaba antes de desarrollarlos.

"¿Es increíble que yo tenga que hacer estas cosas?. Estos no son problemas para mi, en la universidad si que pasaban verdaderos problemas que retaban el intelecto, esto parece un mal chiste, peor aun, es un insulto a mi prodigiosa inteligencia…

Pero al menos, ello me permitirá demostrar una vez mas mi superioridad frente al idiota de Shinji y a la estúpida de la niña maravilla, seré la primera en terminar y todos estarán buenos, ya verán".

Sin perder mas tiempo, Asuka se empecino en desarrollar rápidamente todos los ejercicios de la prueba. En efecto, no le fue difícil desarrollar los ejercicios. Incluso fue la primera en terminarlos.

O al menos eso era lo que creía ella.

Poco mas de media hora después, y haciéndose la alumna aplicada, Asuka fue hacia el puesto del profesor a entregarle la prueba con los ejercicios ya resueltos. Al recibir el profesor le hoja de respuestas de la prueba, este se sorprendió.

-Vaya que están muy participativos hoy¿no?.

-Bueno, es que siempre procuro hacer las cosas rápido y bien.- Respondió ella, poniendo su cara y voz mas dulce.

-Me alegro por ello. Contigo ya son dos quienes ya me han entregado sus pruebas antes del termino de la hora asignada.

Ella no dijo nada, pero esa mención de no haber sido la primera no le gusto, y aunque se hizo la que no le afectaba, en el fondo le cambio la cara.

Antes de retirarse, ella alcanzo a ver el nombre de quien había entregado primero la prueba, y se sorprendió de ver el nombre de quien entrego la guía.

Emmanuel Maza.

"Shaise", pensó para si misma.

Y allí estaba el en su puesto, escuchando música en su PC mientras tamborileaba con los dedos y miraba despreocupadamente hacia el techo. Pero al advertirse observado este dirigió su mirada a Asuka y le esbozo una sonrisa algo picara; gesto que no fue correspondido por ella.

Horas mas tarde, en la azotea de la escuela, el mismo Emmanuel estaba allí cantando, apoyado en el borde de la baranda, mirando hacia el patio y hacia allá afuera, aunque no podía ver mucho, ya que se estaba nublando el cielo rápidamente. El cantaba sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que opinaran los demás que estaban allí arriba, quienes lo miraban como un loco ensimismado en su propio mundo. El solo buscaba cantar para depurar su alma. En todo caso no cantaba mal, si bien su canto denostaba un fuerte dejo de tristeza.

Pero unas estrofas de una canción saco de quicio a una de las que estaban allí arriba:

_**"So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trust in who we are  
and nothing else matters. **_

**Never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these I don't just say  
and nothing else matters.**

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know..."**

"Muy cerca, no importa que tan lejos  
No pudo ser mucho más que del corazón  
Por siempre confiando en quienes somos  
Y nada más importa.

Nunca me abrí de esta manera  
La vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestro modo  
Todas estas palabras que no me limito a decir  
Y nada más importa.

Busco confianza y la encuentro en ti  
Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros  
Abrir la mente para una visión diferente  
Y nada más importa.

Nunca me preocupé por lo que hacen  
Nunca me preocupé por lo que saben  
Pero lo sé."

-¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez!. ¡Tu estúpido canto ya me está volviendo loca!-. Exclamo Asuka.

Del otro lado Touji dijo. –Deja de quejarte pelirroja. Tu ya estas loca, ya no tienes remedio-.

-Síguele dando no mas-. Animaba Kensuke mientras aun se reía del comentario vertido por su amigo.

-¿En serio les gusta esa canción?-. Pregunto Shinji. -A mi, la verdad me deprime un poco-.

Touji contesto. -En realidad no, "de hecho no me gusta la letra para nada, comento este cuchicheando". Pero como dice aquel viejo comercial; ver a la señorita "mil demonios" enfadada, rabiando y haciendo todo un cómico y ridículo show de la nada. Creeme Shinji, eso es un placer que no tiene precio. Porque para todo lo demás…

Aunque dijo este comentario en voz baja, la pelirroja escucho el comentario y le grito desde el otro lado. –¡Eres un pendejo inmaduro, debería golpearte!-.

-"Eres un pendejo inmaduro, debería golpearte"-. Se burlaba Kensuke, imitando la voz de la chica.

-Y tu eres un idiota, al igual que los otros chiflados.

-Y tu eres una completa histérica, muy bonita pero histérica, no se como puede Shinji soportarte todo el tiempo y andar tras de ti…

El aludido se sonrojo.

Pero ella se acerco a Kensuke y lo golpeo; y luego la emprendió contra el tercer niño. –Y tu Shinji… de este trío de idiotas eres el peor¿Lo sabias!. Eres el más idiota de ese trío-.

Kensuke se rió y dijo, -Pero si yo tengo razón, si ustedes dos ya parecen matrimonio. Si están hechos el uno para el otro-.

-¡Que estas diciendo...!. Yo con ella, ni amarrado-. Le respondió Shinji.

-Yo no estaría con el ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la faz de la tierra-. Replico Asuka.

-Una vez mas ha quedado comprobado, quien te quiere, te aporrea-. Sentencio Kensuke.

-¡Deja de hablar sandeces!-. Le grito Asuka.

De pronto Emmanuel dejo de cantar y miro hacia detrás suyo e inquirió. -Y dime Rei¿tu qué opinas?-.

La aludida, quien solo estaba allí presente desde hacía poco, respondió con su típica voz fría e impersonal. –Debemos irnos. Nos llaman desde el cuartel-.

-¿Es el ataque de un ángel?-. Pregunto Shinji.

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo hizo una especie de ademán como si quisiera decir "Vamos".

Los cuatro pilotos fueron salieron lo más rápido posible de la escuela y fueron hacia el cuartel general. Allí se les notifico de la situación. Dentro de una gran nube que ya cernía su sombra sobre toda la ciudad de Neo Tokio 3, el sistema MAGI había detectado un patrón azul. Un ángel.

-¿En que parte de la nube esta el ángel?-. Pregunto la Mayor.

-Aun no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que esta dentro de ella. Es muy probable que incluso la nube en si sea el ángel-. Dijo la Doctora.

-¿De que tamaño es la nube?.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. La recepción satelital está bloqueada por culpa de ella, y solo tenemos informes inexactos de radar. Pero sabemos que la nube esta sobre toda la ciudad.

-El enemigo es muy extenso, puede estar en cualquier lugar dentro de esa condenada nube-. Pensó para si Misato, quien no sabía como abordar el problema. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos dijo.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta donde esta el ángel. Sugiero disparar mísiles inteligentes con detectores de temperatura y movimiento alrededor de la nube y que entren en ella. Cuando hagan impacto los misiles seguramente detectaremos un campo AT y allí enviaremos a los Evas.

-Muy bien Mayor, apruebo su idea-. Dijo el Comandante Ikari.

El plan fue comunicado a los pilotos, quienes ya estaban listos dentro de su Entry plug. Una vez que estos estuvieron listos se informo que serían disparados los mísiles. Estos salieron de sus silos estratégicos y se dirigieron directo hacia la nube, pero al apenas entrar en ella fuertes rayos salieron desde diversas partes de la nube, destruyendo los mísiles.

-¡Maldición!. ¡El ángel pudo prever nuestras intenciones!-. Dijo la Doctora.

Luego el ángel disparo en forma simultanea varios rayos sobre los radares de NERV, dejándolos estos o destruidos o en su defecto completamente inutilizables.

-¡Mayor, hemos quedado a ciegas!.

-Maldición. Tendremos que variar el plan.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-. Preguntaba Shinji desde su Evangelion.

Después de pensarlo un rato la Mayor dio una orden. –Las cuatro unidades saldrán desde los cuatro confines de la ciudad y avanzarán hacia el centro efectuando disparos al aire. Cuando detecten un escudo AT la unidad que lo encontró entablará combate allí y las otras unidades deberán ir inmediatamente en su auxilio. ¿Lo han entendido?.

-Si-. Respondieron todos los pilotos.

-Bien, hagan elevar las unidades. ¡Ahora!.

Tal como fue planeado, las cuatro unidades salieron por los cuatro confines de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia el centro disparando al aire de a un tiro por disparo. Las unidades 00 y 01 disparaban rifles de proyectiles, las unidades 02 y 03 disparaban rifles de partículas.

Cuando estaban a poco más de un kilómetro del punto de encuentro, el Eva 02 noto que al haber efectuado un disparo, apareció un fuerte resplandor amarillo dentro de la nube, para cerciorarse de que el ángel estaba allí comenzó a disparar a toda ráfaga y el resplandor se acrecentaba mientras el Eva continuaba disparando.

-Parece que encontré al ángel-. Dijo la segunda elegida.

-Confirmado, sobre ti encontramos el patrón azul. Repetimos, Asuka encontró al ángel en las siguientes coordenadas que les serán transmitidas. Las demás unidades concurran a prestar apoyo.

Esta confirmación fue innecesaria, el ángel al verse descubierto ataco con lanzando rayos al Eva 02.

-Pretendes impresionarme ángel maldito con tus estúpidos rayitos, pero no me vencerás-. Dijo la segunda elegida.

Pero contra sus planes, esos "rayos" empezaron a golpear fuerte al Evangelion y a la piloto.

-Encontramos extensiones de campo AT en los rayos.

-Es increíble, el ángel puede usar su propio campo AT como arma.

El ángel no pudo atacar por mucho rato a la unidad segunda, ya que la unidad tercera llego y este procedió a disparar, haciendo que el ángel concentrara su atención en el Eva de Emmanuel.

El ángel también intento atacar al Eva 03, pero este pudo repeler los rayos del ángel. Además, segundos después llegaron en conjunto los Evas 00 y 01 para auxiliar al Eva 03 en el ataque de artillería.

-¿Estas bien Asuka?-. Pregunto Emmanuel.

-¡Podía haberme salvado sola!. ¡Estaba muy bien yo sola!-. Exclamo la chica.

-Si claro-. Dijo cínicamente el cuarto elegido.

Luego de un par de minutos y de ver como el plan se reducía a dispararle al ángel y a que este aguantara para luego disparar rayos y descargas con extensiones de campos AT incluidos, Emmanuel volvió a concentrar su atención en el ángel.

–Mayor, creo que este plan no funcionará.

-¿A que te refieres con ello, pregunto ella.

-En esta posición solo podemos contenerlo, pero no destruirlo. Y cuando se agoten las municiones de seguro el ángel efectuara un feroz contraataque.

-¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto?.

-Utilizar estrategia sorpresa.

-¿Acaso estas loco, el ángel tiene todo el cielo para previsualizarlos, pero no ustedes al ángel. ¿Cómo pretendes utilizar un factor sorpresa que no existe?.

-Tal vez, pero estamos en una situación limite, y pretendo usar todo el potencial de mi Eva si es necesario, no podemos seguir entrampados por mas tiempo, eso a la larga sería perjudicial-. Y luego agrego. –Aprovechando la cercanía quiero que eleven el edificio mas alto de Neo Tokio 3 ahora, y que uno de las unidades me cubra.

-Muy bien, elevaremos la torre del memorial.

Furioso el Comandante increpa a la Mayor. -¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Mayor?.

-Emmanuel tiene razón, los Evas no pueden resistir mucho tiempo limitándose a contener. Es preciso que deban atacar.

Además, creo saber que es lo que pretende.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer que cosa!-. Exclamo Shinji.

-Si, tal como lo oyes, saltare desde la torré mas alta de la ciudad, si mis planes son correctos la nube esta demasiado baja, por ende los pisos superiores de la torre entrarán dentro de la nube, desde allí saltare hacia el ángel, donde le atacare y espero hacerlo descender.

Y tu me vas a cubrir.

-Pero eso es una locura, no va a resultar.

-Se que esto es una locura y que tal vez no resulte, pero no nos queda otra. Ahora, si tu tienes una mejor idea, con gusto la acepto.

-Creo que tu plan es una locura, pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Ni a mi.

Ambos vieron el edificio levantarse.

-Bien Shinji, es hora. Cúbreme y crea la distracción mientras subo con el edificio hacia el cielo.

-Bien.

Tal como lo pensó, el edificio comenzó a subir con rapidez y cuando estuvo ya casi completamente levantado la espesa nubosidad cubría la cima del edificio. Al estar el edificio totalmente elevado Emmanuel activo su visor de infrarrojos para detectar termográficamente al objetivo, ya que no podía verlo por la espesa niebla, el piloto supuso que el ángel debía emitir harto calor debido al gasto energético que le implicaba mantener su escudo AT permanentemente elevado y al atacar por medio de rayos y descargas.

Y no se equivoco, de entre toda la bruma se destaco la imagen termográfica del ángel.

Y una vez que lo visualizo y calculo mentalmente las distancias Emmanuel saco de sus hombros los puñales progresivos y los tomo firmemente en sus manos, cogió un par de pasos y salto desde la azotea con dirección hacia el vació.

Para fortuna del piloto el ángel pensó que el Eva 03 estaba huyendo y había dejado de atacarle, concentrando su ataque en las otras unidades, sobretodo en la primera quien estaba descargando toda su artillería hacia el punto donde se ubicaba el ángel. Por eso no vio al Eva 03 saltar sino hasta cuando sintió un pesado cuerpo que se montaba sobre él y luego sintió clavarse en su cuerpo los puñales progresivos que dicho Eva uso para asirse al cuerpo del ángel.

El Eva 03 logro llegar, no sin dificultad, hasta el "lomo" del ángel. Al hacerlo el Eva apuñalo sucesivamente el lomo, debilitándolo. Pero Emmanuel no podía encontrar el núcleo del ángel.

-¡Maldición, he apuñalado todo el lomo del ángel, pero no encuentro su núcleo.

Para empeorar las cosas las heridas del ángel estaban rápidamente saneando, y para deshacerse mas rápido de aquel molestoso atacante el ángel se estaba sacudiendo el lomo.

-¡No podré sostenerme por mas tiempo, voy a caer!.

De pronto la voz de la segunda elegida sonó por el intercomunicador.

-¡Eso kinder, debes lograr hacer que el ángel quede flotando de espalda, de seguro en su vientre tiene su núcleo.

Sorprendido por este comentario, Emmanuel dijo, -Si claro, te es muy fácil decirlo para ti Asuka, ya te quisiera ver aquí arriba batallando contra esta cosa que no deja de moverse…

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas kinder, podría hacerse realidad.

-¿Ah, no me digas!-. Dijo en tono cínico. –Pues no creo que sea esta la hora para hacerse la irónica…-.

No recibió respuesta, en su lugar sintió segundos después una fuerte sacudida donde trataba de mantenerse.

-¿Pero que demonios…?.

Interrumpió su pregunta cuando de pronto fue sorprendido al ver una forma muy familiar junto a él ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?...

Ella solo se limito a responder. –Mi Evangelión es la unidad de combate más poderosa sobre la tierra, si tu puedes hacer algo como lo que hiciste, yo también lo puedo hacer, y mejor.

-¡Pero qué graciosa!. Muy bien, demos vuelta al ángel y clavémosle los puñales.

-Perfecto, tu molestaras al ángel y yo destruiré su núcleo.

-¡Já, esto si que es lindo, yo hago todo el trabajo y tu te llevas todos los créditos-. Reacciono algo molesto el piloto.

-Recuerda que yo te ayude y te salve la otra vez.

Sin animo para discutirle, Emmanuel solo atino a decir. -Ya perfecto, pero hagámoslo rápido, así es que sujétate bien-.

El Eva 03 volvió a sacar sus puñales y los clavo rápida y reiteradamente en el lomo del ángel con fuerza y furia, lo que provoco que el enemigo se diera fuertes sacudidas que lo llegaron incluso a darse vuelta entero, dejando a dicho Eva colgando, sosteniéndose solo gracias a que se sujetaba a los puñales.

Mientras ello ocurría, el Eva 02 trepaba rápidamente sobre las "costillas" del ángel hasta llegar al vientre, donde alcanzo a ver una cosa protuberante.

-Esto debe ser el núcleo del enemigo.- razono la piloto. Sin más demora, saco sus puñales y los clavo en dicha protuberancia.

Pero al hacerlo el ángel no fue destruido, sino que logro hacer que la inmensa nube se disipara rápidamente, y luego el ángel dejara de flotar y cayera pesadamente, con los dos Evas incluidos, sobre la ciudad.

Ahora podían verlo, era una cosa que parecía una pulga inmensa, solo que no tenia piernas. En su lugar tenía unas pequeñas protuberancias, como muñones, que no se alcanzaban a distinguir muy bien debido a que el ángel se retorcía constantemente.

Asuka rápidamente se reincorporo y fue hacia un edificio estratégico, donde recogió armas y se reconecto a un cable alimentador, "se lo había tenido que sacar para poder trepar al edificio y saltar desde allí".

Pero el Eva 03 no logro alcanzar a escapar, desde su vientre el ángel desplegó unos tentáculos contra la unidad tercera y empezó a asirse fuertemente a ella, pero no solo eso, los tentáculos además comenzaban a apretar al Evangelión. Parecía que pretendía apretarlo hasta destruirlo.

-Escuchen,- dijo la voz del Comandante desde el otro lado del intercomunicador, -Deben disparar hasta destruir al ángel.

-¡Pero señor!-¿eso no destruiría también al Eva y a su piloto!.- Exclamo la Mayor.

-No hay otra posibilidad, el ataque incesante de artillería afectara al ángel y lo forzara a su propia autodestrucción.

Además, no tiene porque preocuparse, tanto el Eva 03 y su piloto sobrevivirán.

Pero antes de ejecutar la orden el Eva 03 aumento sus niveles de sincronización y logro incrementar su campo AT, lo que logró debilitar los tentáculos del ángel, aprovechando este aflojamiento el Eva logro escapar y refugiarse tras unos edificios estratégicos mientras tomaba unas armas allí dispuestas.

Luego de disparar para repeler al enemigo, Emmanuel se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

-Nuestras armas no pueden vencerlo, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es una opción demasiado arriesgada como para ser considerada.

-¿Y como lo venceremos, niño genio?-. Pregunto Asuka.

-Ahí es donde tu entras.

-¿Acaso reconoces tu fracaso y me dejas la tarea de vencer al ángel?-. Pregunta cínicamente.

-En realidad nos vamos a dividir en dos. Rei y yo artillaremos contra el ángel a fin de contenerlo, y los cubriremos a ustedes en caso de dificultades.

-¿Y como nosotros intervenimos?-. Pregunto el tercer elegido.

-Muy fácil¿recuerdan como ustedes dos vencieron al séptimo ángel?.

-Si-. Dijo Shinji. –Con Asuka, tuvimos que realizar un ataque sincronizado, al compás de una melodía.

-Bien. Ahora¿Ven ustedes dos esas formas de medialuna que están dentro del orificio que dejo la protuberancia que estaba allí?.

-Si-. Dijeron los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02.

-Eso debe ser el núcleo fisionado del ángel. Y ustedes dos van a impactarlo simultáneamente.

-¿Estas loco!.- Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo hemos vuelto a ensayar desde aquel entonces-. Dijo Shinji. –Además dime¿Cómo puedes saber que ese es el núcleo del ángel?-.

-No lo se, solo se me ocurre que puede…

-¡Además no quiero arriesgarme a perder la batalla por culpa de este idiota!. Recuerda que tu fallaste al final. ¡No voy a hacerlo con ese!-. "refiriéndose a Shinji".

Cuando la discusión entre ambos pilotos empezaba a subir de volumen y daba a entender que el plan no se efectuaría, Rei, quien había estado silente todo el rato, rompió el silencio y pregunto.

-¿No vas a realizar el plan de ataque, Asuka?.

Sorprendida ante esto, la segunda elegida solo atino a decir -¡Que!. ¿No me digas que tu vas a realizar el plan?.

-Se como hacerlo, y no temo fallar.

-¡Já!. ¿Tu vas a acompañarme en el plan?. Primero muerta antes de ello.

-Entonces, yo atacaré con Shinji y tu te quedas aquí auxiliando en la artillería. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Asuka se molesto con el comentario, al igual que en aquella batalla contra el séptimo ángel se sintió subvalorada. Y se lo hizo saber a todos.

-No soporto tu presunción, estúpida muñeca, voy a realizar el plan con Shinji y tu te quedaras aquí artillando con el yanqui¿Entendiste?.

Y luego quedo mirando a Shinji. -¿Estas listo kinder?.

El respondió con decisión. –Por supuesto-.

-Por fin hablas con decisión. Así me gusta.

Los Evas 01 y 02 corrieron hacia una pequeña colina ubicada en un parque cercano a la batalla. Al llegar a la cima visualizaron al ángel.

-Asuka, Recuerdas como eran los movimientos.

-Por supuesto que si¿y tu?.

-Si, si, claro-. Dijo algo nervioso el chico.

-mmmmm... Eso no me gusta mucho, pero aun así debemos hacerlo y debemos hacerlo bien, sino esto será el fin. ¡Además no quiero por tu culpa quedar como una tonta delante de la niña maravilla y el niño genio!. ¿Lo has entendido?.

-Perfectamente-. Le respondió un Shinji que no podía entender muy bien el porque su compañera le obsesionaba tanto la idea de ser una "gloriosa piloto". Pero al igual que ella, él sabia que el fallar no era una opción.

Dicho esto, se despojaron de sus cables alimentadores para coger impulso y correr hacia el encuentro del enemigo. Sabían que solo tenían una oportunidad, y que no podían fallar.

-Ahí vienen-. Dijo la primera elegida.

-Muy bien Rei, nuestro rol es disparar contra el ángel, a fin de mantenerlo ocupado mientras los otros realizan el ataque final. ¿Lo has entendido?.

-Si.

-¡Ya!.

Los Evas 00 y 03 descargaron sus fuegos rápidamente contra el ángel. Este ataque no afectaba en mayor medida al ángel y solo les hacían insignificantes daños superficiales, pero estas ráfagas de metrallas impedían que el ángel pudiera movilizarse, obligándolo a permanecer estático, aguantando el ataque.

Pero en medio del ataque el ángel fortaleció su escudo AT, de sus muñones salieron con velocidad pasmosa un par de brazos y un par de piernas. Alcanzo a erguirse un poco, lo suficiente para ver lo que Shinji y Asuka planeaban hacer. El ángel se acuclillo y parecía que iba a correr y a saltar para atacar en el aire a los otros pilotos.

-¡Mierda!. El estúpido nos descubrió.

-Deben parar ese plan suicida aquí mismo-. Ordenaba desde el geofrente Misato.

-No Mayor, ya no hay tiempo, solo quedan 13 segundos para la llegada de los otros Evas-. Espeto Emmanuel.

Acto seguido se dirigió a Rei.

-¡Cúbreme!.

-Si.

Y antes de que el ángel realizara su plan, el Eva 03 cogió un poco de carrera y salto sobre el ángel, con sus propios puños golpeaba al enemigo, debilitándolo rápidamente hasta el punto de hacer que el campo AT del enemigo se redujera a casi la nada, pensó en apuñalarlo con los puñales progresivos, pero en su lugar los clavo en las rodillas y muñecas del engendro denominado ángel a fin de debilitarlos e impedir su movimiento.

-¡Asuka y Shinji ya saltaron!-. Exclamo Misato.

-OK-. Le respondió el piloto.

El Eva 03 se hizo a un lado justo cuando diviso sobre su cabeza la silueta de los dos Evangelion, quienes estaban listos para que, un par de segundos después, impactaran con sus rodillas el núcleo cuasi-dividido del ángel. Ello hizo caer al ángel y lo arrastro un par de cuadras hasta que se estrello contra un edificio estratégico. En un intento desesperado el ángel trato de sacar sus tentáculos debilitados a fin de asirse a los dos Evas y de autodestruirse con ellos. Pero en una reacción sincronizada los pilotos de ambas unidades elevaron al máximo sus campos AT, repeliendo así el ultimo ataque desesperado del enemigo, el cual se autodestruyo. Volando todo lo que había en tres manzanas a la redonda, por fortuna esos edificios eran casi en su mayoría estratégicos y debido al pronto aviso de evacuación del lugar emitido con anterioridad, ninguna persona murió o sufrió lesiones de consideración por el ataque.

-MAGI no recibe señal alguna del ángel.- Dijo Aoba.

-El ángel fue destruido.- Dijo Hyuga.

-¿Cómo están los Evas y los pilotos?. Pregunto Misato.

-Los Evas están a salvo. Pero me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de todos los pilotos-. Dijo Maya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El cuarto elegido, se ha desmayado.

-Igual como paso con el tercer elegido cuando batallo por primera vez-. Advirtió Misato.

-No Mayor. Esa vez el piloto inconsciente y su Eva enloquecido vencieron al ángel, en cambio aquí el piloto estuvo conciente y mantuvo el control hasta el final.

-¿Qué significa eso?.

-No lo sabemos.

Pero Ritsuko al mirar las graficas del combate y al compararlas con las que se estaban exhibiendo noto que la sincronización del piloto con su Eva solo había disminuido en un 3.4 por ciento, y que aun así el nivel que exhibía ahora era altísimo para los estándares normales de un piloto, de un 77.3 por ciento. Aun inconsciente el piloto podía sincronizar.

Esto no me gusta, pensó para si misma. ¿Qué clase de piloto puede sincronizar con su unidad, aun estando totalmente inconsciente?.


	6. La decisión de un hombre I Parte

**Capitulo 6. **La decisión de un hombre. (Primera Parte).

Varios días después, y ya plenamente recuperado de todas sus lesiones producto de la última batalla vemos a Emmanuel miraba desde la terraza del edificio de la escuela a todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes estaban en recreo allá abajo en el patio. Pareciera que los estuviera examinando a todos mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y escuchaba música en su reproductor portátil. De pronto pensó para si mismo.

-Todos viven felices e inconscientes, no temen ni sienten que deban porque temer, ya que todos confían plenamente en el mañana y en la idea de un porvenir mejor. Su fe ciega en el progreso ilimitado les hace pensar que a pesar de todos los problemas que han afrontado, el futuro les será infinito y prodigo en oportunidades. Pero sus almas y mentes no han evolucionado de la misma forma que su técnica y ciencia, y si no cambian, eso les condenará-.

De pronto su mirada se concentro en alguien que estaba pasando por allí abajo, en Rei Ayanami, quien extrañamente levanto su mirada hacia los techos, pareciendo que también ella le estaba mirando. Desde que había visto por primera vez le llamaba profusamente la atención. ¿Quién era en verdad ella?. No era como todos los demás, no habla, no comparte, pareciera que nada le importara. Pero… ¿Podría ser ella la clave?. ¿O acaso sería ella Babilonia?. Sin importar como en verdad fuere, abordarla sería difícil, pero necesario.

-En todo caso, hoy lo sabremos-. Se dijo a si mismo mientras cambiaba su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el vasto horizonte.

Esa tarde en las instalaciones de NERV decidieron realizar un experimento de sincronización con las unidades intercambiados a fin de probar las sincronizaciones de los pilotos en otras unidades, distintas a las asignadas. En la unidad 00 estaba Asuka, en la unidad 01 estaba Emmanuel, en la unidad 02 estaba Shinji y en la unidad 03 estaba Rei.

Aunque todos se sentían algo extraños piloteando unidades distintas a las que estaban acostumbradas, todo parecía estar bien, y tanto Shinji como Asuka no tuvieron problemas en sincronizarse con las otras unidades, si bien los resultados obtenidos fueron levemente inferiores a los que obtenían normalmente con sus unidades o en las cápsulas de simulación. A pesar de todos estos inconvenientes, sus pruebas fueron, dentro de los parámetros establecidos y calculados, bastante buenas.

Muy distinto fue sin embargo el caso de los otros dos pilotos. Rei no se sintió bien en la unidad tercera, ya desde el momento en que empezó a sincronizarse tuvo problemas, lo que era inusual en ella. Primero los indicadores fueron increíblemente bajos, al punto de que su sincronización apenas alcanzaba para activar la unidad, por lo que el Comandante ordeno forzar la sincronización, aumentando la tolerancia y pureza del LCL, con ello Rei logro aumentar sus niveles, de hecho los índices aumentaban dramáticamente: De 49 al 63 por ciento en solo segundos, luego a 71 y solo instantes después ya llegaba a la cifra de 86 puntos porcentuales .

En el cuartel central veían los datos, todos parecían estar más que conformes con los resultados. Sin embargo no había satisfacción en el rostro del Comandante, algo le preocupaba. Se veía que Rei obtenía esos resultados a costa de sufrir un fuerte dolor físico, pero no era solo eso. Alcanzo a reparar que Rei sufría emocionalmente, de improviso, parecía que ella estaba experimentando cierta confusión y, por así decirlo, cierto miedo al pilotear ese Evangelión. Su cara inexpresiva no lo demostraba, pero el ligero movimiento de su cabeza y de su mirada, como buscando algo pero sin saber bien que cosa; además de los informes cardiacos y de pulso parecían dar a entender eso. Además el Comandante vio eso en los ojos de Rei, lo vio en la tonalidad y brillo de los ojos de la piloto y en la forma en como se movían sus pupilas. Por último ella comenzó a abrir la boca, pero sin poder proferir expresión alguna, quizás quería ella proferir un grito, un grito que jamás podría salir de su alma.

-No me gusta esto, creo que deberíamos dar por concluida la prueba, al menos para Rei-. Sugirió la doctora Akagi.

Pero Gendo se opuso. –Ella puede continuar, estará bien-. El necesitaba que esa prueba continuara a como de lugar, quería probar su teoría acerca del comportamiento del Eva 03 con la primera elegida, quería probar que lo ocurrido la otra vez con la dummy plug no fue un error de operación o de MAGI.

No terminaron de salir con los problemas de Rei, cuando surgió otro con el cuarto piloto. En efecto, este al principio pudo sincronizar con el Evangelion 01 sin problemas, alcanzando incluso un 99 por ciento de sincronía, sin embargo al llegar a ese indicador las cosas comenzaron a salir mal.

El pulso del piloto empezó a acelerarse, al igual que la frecuencia cardiaca. Pese a ello se ordeno continuar con la prueba, pensando que eran efectos de la alta sincronización.

Pero luego empezaron a llegar informes mas sombríos de parte de los operarios.

-Sincronización descendiendo.

-Principio de contaminación mental en el piloto.

-Patrones cerebrales alterados.

Y entonces un fuerte y desesperado grito de dolor se escucho por los parlantes.

-¡Aghhh...!...

Y el Evangelion 01 activo su escudo AT, mientras el piloto pareció enloquecer a gritos mientras empezaba a hablar cosas a gritos.

-Suéltenme, suéltenme, déjenme en paz, déjenme en paz.

-La contaminación mental del piloto aumenta.- Informo Maya.

-Cállense, cállense, no quiero seguir oyendo las voces en mi cabeza-. Decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se la sacudía.

-El Eva no lo acepta y quiere deshacerse de él-. Comento Fuyutsuki a Gendo.

-Había que intentarlo-. Replico escuetamente.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí, no me dejen a la merced de Babilonia!.- Suplicaba a gritos Emmanuel.

Todos lo miraban aterrados al ver y oír como sufría. Hasta los pilotos lo escuchaban por los sistemas de intercomunicación y no podían dejar de sentir cierta pena por el. En esto Emmanuel dijo las palabras claves.

-¡¡Ya le dije que no soy Shinji, me llamo Emmanuel, Díganle a quien quiera que se llame "Yui" que se deje de atormentarme. ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí!.

Shinji se quedo pasmado y pensó en voz alta. -¿Mama?. ¿Por qué Emmanuel menciona a mama?-.

Ante esto, el Comandante decidió que era suficiente. -Expulsen la cápsula de la unidad 01 y den por terminada la prueba-.

Pero cuando los científicos insertaron la orden de expulsión, el Eva no reacciono inmediatamente, sino que soltó un inmenso rugido desde lo mas hondo de su ser, y ataco al piloto.

Un grito agudo profirió el chico antes de caer en total inconciencia.

Y luego, solo hubo silencio en la cápsula del Eva 01.

-El piloto sufrió un ataque psicológico provocándole un colapso mental-. Informo Ritsuko.

Después de esto el escudo AT del Evangelión desapareció y recién pudieron entonces expulsar la cápsula del Eva 01.

Cuando salió de la cápsula el chico fue recogido inconsciente y llevado rápidamente a las instalaciones medicas.

Luego los demás experimentos de sincronización también fueron dados por finalizados y se envió a los pilotos a sus camerinos. Pero cuando los pilotos se dirigían a cambiarse y a retirarse una alarma cambio todo.

-Los radares han detectado un objeto terrestre acercándose a la ciudad.

-¿Cuál es el informe de la situación?-. Ordeno Misato.

-El objeto ha aparecido y al parecer pretende atacar.

-¿Existe imagen visual?.

Mientras en la pantalla aparecía la imagen del objeto, Maya informaba. –Las computadoras MAGI han clasificado por unanimidad al objeto con patrón azul, lo hemos confirmado, es un ángel.

-Maldición, justo ahora que nos quedamos sin un piloto-. Se lamentaba Misato.

-Habrá que usar lo que haya disponible-. Señalo el Comandante. Y luego agrego –Mayor, ordene que Shinji encabece el ataque y que Asuka la secunde. Rei quedara en retaguardia para cubrirlos.

-Si.

En el acto la Mayor transcribo las ordenes. Las pilotos acataron la orden, pero Shinji se negó.

-¡No voy a pilotear esa cosa!.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-. Pregunto una sorprendida Misato.

-Lo que oyes, no voy a pilotear esa cosa.

-¿Por qué, justo ahora, te bajo la idea de no pilotear?.

-No quiero pilotear una cosa que ni siquiera se muy bien que es y que intento matar hace poco a un piloto, capaz que el Eva quiera matarme y lo haga antes que el ángel.

-Shinji, el Eva no te va a matar, no lo ha hecho nunca, es mas hasta te ha salvado en mas de una vez, no hay razón para que quiera matarte.

-¿Y que me garantiza que a mi el Eva no enloquezca y no me mate, como lo intento hacer con Emmanuel, ¿y que significa eso de Babilonia?...

-Shinji. ¿Vas o no a pilotear el Eva 01?-. Ordeno Misato en forma de pregunta.

-¡¡No me cambies la pregunta!. Además quiero saber porque Emmanuel mencionó a mi madre al pilotear el Eva 01, ¿qué es lo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?.

Por los altavoces se oye la voz de Gendo. –Esta no es hora para insurrecciones o dudas. ¡Pilotearas o no el Eva!-.

Esta vez, pensó Shinji, ya no dependía la humanidad únicamente de él, no era como aquella vez en que ataco el tercer ángel en que el pilotear la unidad era la única opción posible. Ahora quedaban Rei y Asuka y de seguro ellas podrían vencerlo. Y así fue como dijo con voz fuerte y decidida.

-No. No voy a pilotear, ni hoy, ni nunca más.

-De acuerdo. Como quieras-. Le respondió secamente. Luego procedió a modificar las ordenes. –Asuka, tu te ocuparas de atacar. Rei, tu la cubrirás y le prestaras apoyo-.

Luego de que ellas asintieran y se prepararen para luchar el Comandante se dirigió a su hijo. –En cuanto a ti, quedaras bajo arresto, hasta que el ángel sea derrotado, luego decidiremos lo que haremos contigo-.

En el acto aparecieron agentes de seguridad de NERV y detuvieron a Shinji, el cual fue llevado a los calabozos del cuartel central.

Mientras esto ocurría, el ángel concentro su poder y disparo un rayo hacia el suelo, que en realidad pretendía atacar al geofrente, tan poderoso fue el disparo que no solo dejo un inmenso cráter en el lugar de impacto, volando de paso una manzana completa de la ciudad fortaleza, sino que además fue capaz de perforar los blindajes de seguridad 1 al 18. solo sería cosa de pocos minutos para que realizara un segundo ataque que lograre perforar las capas de blindaje restantes y entrara al geofrente.

Mientras los Evas 00 y 02 eran ajustados en sus últimos detalles y mientras esperaban instrucciones, las pilotos pensaron rápidamente en lo recientemente ocurrido.

A Asuka le gusto que por fin Shinji demostrara algo de valor y determinación, tal vez no era un muchacho pusilánime después de todo, si bien pensó que el arrebato de valor debería haber venido después o podría haberlo empleado en al batalla. Sin embargo, dejo pronto de lado eso, habían ahora cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Rei en cambio no pensó en lo que le había pasado a ella, ni el incidente del experimento ni en lo que había pasado con Shinji, ella pensaba en lo que le había pasado a Emmanuel cuando sintió la presencia de Yui. ¿Quién era ella, y ¿porque se le hacia tan extrañamente familiar un nombre que nunca había oído en toda su vida?.

Pero para ninguna de ellas había tiempo para ahondar en esas preguntas. Cuando se les informo que todo estaba listo y cual era el plan de acción a seguir rápidamente los Evas fueron lanzados al encuentro con el ángel. Debido a los acontecimientos surgidos en vez de salir a la superficie terrestre saldrían a la superficie del geofrente a hacerle frente.

En solo cosa de segundos los Evas salieron a la superficie del geofrente y se encontraron con el ángel, quien pocos segundos antes había lanzado un segundo rayo volando los blindajes de seguridad restantes, este apenas vio en la presencia de los Evas decidió atacar. Saco sus brazos que parecían delgadas laminas metálicas y ataco golpeando con fuerza a la unidad 02, no dándole tiempo a esta para reaccionar. Ante esto la unidad 00 descargo su artillería contra el ángel, pero el escudo AT del ángel impedía que los disparos pudieran hacer mucho efecto en él, continuando el ángel golpeando despiadadamente a la unidad 02. Por ordenes del cuartel general, Rei dejo el combate de artillería y debió salvar a Asuka de la paliza que le estaba propinando el ángel por medio del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ello logro impedir que el ángel masacrara a la unidad 02, pero ahora Rei era que estaba siendo atacada despiadadamente por el ángel.

-Asuka, Rei. Deben intentar un ataque conjunto-. Ordenaba la Mayor.

Ambas intentaron un ataque corporal conjunto, pero fue inútil, el ángel contraataco y ahora ambas unidades estaban en serios aprietos. Una vez que el ángel dejo temporalmente fuera de combate a la unidad 00, se dispuso a atacar a la unidad 02. El ataque fue rápido y sin piedad, primero un golpe certero le voló el brazo derecho, provocándole gran dolor en la piloto. Sin demora el ángel asesto otro golpe y le voló el otro brazo.

Desesperada ante lo que sería una derrota inminente, así como el riesgo de morir, Asuka decidió lanzarse contra el enemigo y embestirlo. Cogiendo rápidamente fuerza y valor se lanzo en una alocada y suicida carrera contra el ángel.

-Asuka esta loca, se va a matar-. Pensaron en el cuartel.

-Corten todos los circuitos nerviosos-. Ordeno la Mayor.

Los circuitos fueron cortados justo antes que el ángel juntara sus brazos y atravesara el cuello del Eva 02, volándole su cabeza. Con ello la unidad quedo fuera de combate.

Luego el ángel se dirigió a la unidad 00, y la golpeo nuevamente, cayendo al suelo, acto seguido el ángel se abalanzo contra el Eva y con uno de sus brazos la sujetaba, mientras que con la otra segregaba una viscosa sustancia blanquecina que penetraba los blindajes de la armadura, contaminando física y mentalmente al Eva.

-Principio de contaminación física en la unidad 00.

-Se expande rápidamente por el brazo del Eva, de proseguir este ritmo contaminará a la unidad completa en solo dos minutos.

-Corten el brazo del Evangelion.- Ordenaba el Comandante.

-Señor debemos primero cortar las señales nerviosas del Eva- Indico Makoto.

-¡No hay tiempo para ello!. ¡Corten el brazo!- Ordeno el Comandante.

Acto seguido el brazo izquierdo del Eva fue desconectado y arrancado de la unidad, provocando un dolor terrible en Rei, como si a ella misma le arrancaran el brazo.

Luego recibió ella una orden de parte del Comandante. Debía retornar al cuartel donde se le darían nuevas instrucciones. Ella acato sin chistar.

Desde el hospital del cuartel la doctora Akagi informaba que Emmanuel estaba totalmente inconsciente, para peor, la contaminación mental que produjo el Eva 01 parecía que había afectado su cerebro. Al parecer Emmanuel quedaría con alguna clase de daño neurológico permanente.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel central los científicos de NERV intentaban una y otra vez, sin éxito, hacer que el Eva 01 funcionare con el sistema "Dummy plug". Pero todos los intentos eran inútiles. Parecía que el Eva no funcionaria a menos que estuviera el piloto. Mientras los científicos lo intentaban y las computadoras seguían avisando de "Error en el sistema". Gendo miraba al Eva 01 y pensaba.

"Ya veo. No aceptaras más que a Shinji".

Luego de meditar por unos momentos la realidad de la situación, se dirigió a Misato.

-¿Cómo están las unidades?.

-La unidad 02 sufrió graves daños y no puede ser utilizada, en teoría la unidad 00 todavía puede seguir, pero sus armas no pueden contra el ángel, además le falta un brazo.

Unos segundos después de oír el reporte, el Comandante se dirigió a la doctora Akagi, quien recién había llegado del hospital. –¿Podría Rei pilotear la unidad 01?-.

-En teoría si, pero reconfigurar la unidad nos demoraría a lo menos unos 8 minutos, tiempo que no tenemos. Además si la unidad 01 rechazo al sistema de dummy plug, lo más probable es que rechace también a Rei.

El Comandante asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la Mayor Katsuragi.

-Mayor, tenemos una mina N2 en nuestras reservas de arsenal. ¿no?.

-Si señor, aunque dudo mucho que sirva de algo.

-Es cierto, pero es la posibilidad que nos queda. Además tal vez pueda funcionar.

-¿Cómo señor?.

-Si logramos que la unidad 00 genere un escudo AT al máximo nivel, podríamos anular el escudo AT del ángel, luego Rei colocara la bomba N2 en el ángel y así pueda destruirlo.

La Mayor se dirigió a sus asistentes y le pregunto sobre probabilidades estadísticas.

-Según MAGI las probabilidades de éxito son de solo un 18 por ciento, y las probabilidades de riesgo de muerte para el piloto serían superiores al 96 por ciento.

-Es muy arriesgado, ¿hay alguna otra opción comandante?.

-Solo existe otra posibilidad, que Rei logre anular el escudo AT del ángel y luego pueda asirse al enemigo e invertir su propio escudo AT.

-¡Pero eso sería llevar a Rei a una muerte segura. Ella no sobreviviría!.

-Es un costo que debemos estar dispuestos a asumir, la destrucción de los ángeles y la consiguiente supervivencia de la humanidad es nuestro objetivo primordial y debemos lograrlo aun con el costo de la vida de los pilotos si fuere necesario. Además Mayor, como usted puede percatarse, no existen más opciones.

-No Comandante, si existe otra opción.

Sorprendido por esto Gendo pregunta. -¿Y cual es esa otra opción Mayor?

-Liberar a Shinji y que este pilotee la unidad 01.

-Pero el mismo dijo que no quería pilotarlo ni hoy ni nunca...

-Creo Comandante, que cuando sepa el panorama actual de las cosas no dudara en pilotear el Eva, aunque no desee hacerlo lo hará para salvar a las pilotos y de paso para salvarnos a nosotros.

Gendo miro de reojo el Eva 01 y se resigno. –Muy bien Mayor, la autorizo a proceder a discreción, pero todo lo que suceda con el piloto y la unida primera a partir de este momento será de su exclusiva responsabilidad.

-Si señor.

Rápidamente Misato ordeno la liberación de Shinji y que se este se preparare para pilotar el Eva.

Shinji, quien todavía llevaba puesto el traje de piloto desde la prueba de sincronización efectuada hacía ya algunas horas, no quiso pilotear y se lo grito a Gendo.

-Dile a mi padre que no volveré a pilotear el Eva 01 ni aunque el me lo pidiera de rodillas.

-Shinji-. Interrumpió Misato con voz ciertamente apesadumbrada. –Quiero que mires hacia tu izquierda.

Allí estaba un Monitor gigante, allí aparecían proyectadas la imágenes de los Evas 02 y 00, el primero estaba totalmente inutilizable sin brazos, sin cabeza y atravesado por completo. Luego la imagen enfoco al Eva 00, sin un brazo, totalmente maltrecho y sin posibilidades reales de pelear.

Luego de ver estas imágenes Misato volvió a hablarle. –Asuka quedo herida y su unidad esta destruida, ella no puede seguir peleando; y si tu no vas a pelear, Rei tendrá que pelear sola contra el ángel, ella por si sola y como están las cosas no tiene ninguna oportunidad, a menos que le adosemos una bomba N2 que pueda volar al ángel. Como puedes imaginar, de aplicarse esta posibilidad Rei se convertirá en una bomba humana y morirá, y lo peor es que no podemos garantizar que con ello el ángel sea vencido, de hecho es muy probable que el sacrificio de Rei termine siendo inútil, a pesar de todo. Y Emmanuel quedo inconsciente, el no puede pelear. Por ende solo dependemos de ti.

Y luego de una pausa le pidió en forma de pregunta. –Shinji. ¿Vas o no a pilotear el Evangelion?.

El destino puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone. Igual como ocurrió cuando por primera vez piloteo el Eva, Shinji se dio cuenta que otra vez todo dependía de él, otra vez él debía salir a luchar aunque no lo deseara, pero si no lo hacía sería el final para todos. Así fue como emitió un suspiro de resignación y luego dijo.

–Tu ganas, subiré al Eva.

Misato suspiro de alivio para sus adentros, la verdad es que ella no sabía que habría tenido que hacer en el caso eventual de que el piloto se hubiera negado a pilotear.

Rápidamente Shinji subió a su unidad y una vez que esta estuvo lista fue lanzada a la superficie del geofrente para ir a pelear.

Mientras el Eva ascendía al encuentro del ángel, este se acerco hacia las dependencias del cuartel general, alcanzado a disparar un par de veces contra dichas instalaciones, causando graves daños en su infraestructura, de hecho se aprestaba a hacer ingreso forzoso a las instalaciones cuando emergió cerca del enemigo el Eva 01.

Al irrumpir el Eva, Shinji vio al ángel. Y a diferencia de lo que ocurrió en el ataque anterior, el ángel no esperaba su arribo, por lo que el piloto pudo aprovechar el factor sorpresa, cogió un rifle que le habían enviado y le ataco. Esto hizo que el ángel quedara paralizado, bajo un fuego inesperado que le provoco daños en sus superficie.

Pero en realidad el ángel sabia que los disparos no podían ser eternos, en algún momento el ataque de artillería debía cesar. Así, cuando al rifle se le acabaron las municiones y Shinji busco un repuesto, raudamente el ángel aumento su escudo AT a fin de protegerse de eventuales ataques y procedió a atacar, golpeándolo severa y despiadadamente, no dando oportunidad alguna para que Shinji contraatacara. Para empeorar las cosas uno de los primeros golpes del ángel logro cortar el cable de energía y el Eva tuvo que pasar a modo de energía de emergencia.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de golpizas el Eva 01 logro esquivar un impacto del ángel y este quedo con sus brazos atascados en la tierra. Shinji rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a contraatacar. Rápidamente se invirtieron los papeles, ahora el Eva 01 era el que tenia al enemigo a su merced, golpeándolo y dejándolo lastimado, finalmente Shinji había decidido poner fin a la batalla, sacando su puñal progresivo para destruir el escudo AT del ángel y luego clavárselo y así destruirlo y poner fin a todo. El Eva logro elevar su escudo AT a fin de anular el del ángel y había sacado su puñal para enterrárselo al ángel, lo intento pero el ángel lo esquivo, pero volvió a intentarlo y el ángel no previo eso.

Este nuevo golpe logro tumbar al ángel y rápidamente el Eva 01 comenzó a apuñalarlo rápida y reiteradamente, dejándolo gravemente herido. Shinji tenía al ángel a su entera merced, estaba muy cerca de lograr una victoria completa…

Solo faltaba dar el golpe de gracia.

Y en ello estaba cuando en ese momento ocurrió justo lo que no debía ocurrir.

El Evangelion se detuvo.

El modo de batería interna se había agotado. Habían pasado ya los 5 minutos.

Al darse cuenta que el Evangelión ya no se movía, el ángel rápidamente reestableció su escudo AT y lanzo lejos al Eva, luego de sanar sus heridas y de reincorporarse rápidamente, este corrió hacia la unidad 01 y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad, aprovechándose de que ahora era el ángel quien tenía el Evangelion a su entera merced. Mientras tanto en el interior de la unidad primera, el piloto estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer, no tenia energía y sin ella el Eva no pasaba de ser un inmenso armatoste biomecánico inútil.

-Vamos, vamos. Funciona, funciona…-. Se decía Shinji a si mismo desesperado.

Pero nada. Los golpes retumbaban en el interior del Eva.

Empezó a sentir cada vez mas desesperación y angustia dentro de su ser. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a pilotear sintió de verdad que este era su fin y que esta vez nada ni nadie podía salvarlo.

-¡¡¡Funciona maldita cosa, funciona, funciona, funciona, funciona, por el amor de Dios funciona…!

Pero nada pasaba, mientras tanto el ángel seguía golpeándolo. Mientras el Eva sufría fuertes daños y los golpes retumbaban dentro del Entry Plug, haciendo que este se sacudiera.

Shinji comenzó a desesperarse y a gritar como loco. -¡Funciona maldita cosa, vamos funciona, funciona, funciona, funcionaaaaaaaaa...!.

Pero todo era inútil, nada cambiaba.

Los golpes del enemigo estaban resquebrajando la armadura del Eva. De hecho en algunos puntos la armadura ya estaba rota.

Al verse cada vez mas cerca de la muerte, Shinji comenzó a desesperarse y mientras la posibilidad de morir se le aparecía cada vez mas cercana y certera, pensó rápidamente en todas las personas que había conocido desde el día que llego a NERV: Misato, Ritsuko, los científicos asistentes, los operadores de control, Fuyutsuki, Kaji, en sus compañeros de clase, en Touji, en Kensuke, en Emmanuel, en Rei, en Asuka, en su padre...

Y en su madre.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué le abandono, ¿por qué ella tuvo que morir, tantas preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta.

Un crujido dantesco señalo la destrucción de las placas pectorales que protegían al Eva, y para el piloto la verdad se le hacía inexorablemente evidente.

"Esta es mi hora final", pensó el tercer elegido, el ángel ya lo había golpeado hasta dejar al Eva maltrecho y casi deshecho. Y vio como el ángel había levantado sus brazos; flexibles y ligeros como largas y graciosas láminas de papel; poderosos y duros como el acero, preparados ya para asestar el golpe de gracia.

Dentro de la cápsula todo estaba oscuro, no había energía y el Evangelion no respondía, y Shinji iba a morir irremediablemente. Muerto de miedo, a el no le quedo otra cosa mas que entregarse al pánico y gritar lo único que le vino a la mente.

-¡¡¡Mama!.

Y entonces, algo paso.

De la nada, una figura femenina luminosa apareció dirigiéndose hacia Shinji, esta figura cálida se le acerco y le abrazo y le beso.

Un grito salió desde lo mas hondo del Evangelion 01 y este se activo, justo cuando el ángel lanzaba sus brazos como hojas en forma directa para asestar el golpe de gracia que aniquilaría al Eva. Este alzo sus brazos y rompió las laminas metálicas que el ángel tenia como brazos, arrancándole el brazo izquierdo de ángel. Luego el Eva golpeo al ángel de forma rápida y demoledora, aun así el ángel alcanzo a recuperarse lo suficiente para asestar unos pocos golpes y a regenerar su brazo izquierdo, el cual uso como cinta para atar el brazo izquierdo del Evangelion, mientras que el otro brazo del ángel golpeo hasta cortar dicho brazo.

Todavía estaban en el cuartel central impresionados con la repentina activación del Evangelion 01 como para contemplar lo que paso inmediatamente a continuación del arranque del brazo del Eva.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor salió de la unidad primera y en solo cosa de pocos segundos se vio como el Eva tomaba el resto del brazo del ángel que previamente había arrebatado al enemigo y se lo ponía donde debía estar el brazo del Eva, el resto fue rápidamente asimilado por el Evangelion y así se vio como primero se formo una protuberancia, luego un muñón, luego este se alargo y comenzó a salir de este otro muñón el cual también se alargo, finalmente otro muñón del cual se conformo una mano humana con cinco dedos.

-El... El Eva...- Trataba de decir algo Makoto.

El ángel lanzo sus brazos para atravesar al Evangelion, este sin embargo agarro violentamente los brazos y se los devolvió como si estuviera propinando un azote tan poderoso que rasgo completamente los brazos del ángel, sin que este tuviera tiempo para regenerarlos. Acto seguido el Evangelion salto encima del ángel y lo empezó a golpear con furia, rápidamente y con sus propias manos, rasgando el escudo AT del enemigo y luego con su propias manos lo golpeo hasta matarlo.

-¡¡¡El índice de sincronización ha superado el 400 por ciento!-. Exclamo histérica Maya.

-¡Eso eso es imposible!-. Afirmo Ritsuko

Como corolario de todo, una vez que el ángel estuvo muerto, el Eva se sentó sobre los restos del ángel y empezó a comérselo, a fin de asimilar el núcleo del ángel que contenía el órgano S2.

-Es un monstruo-. Pensó en voz alta Misato.

-Ahora el Evangelion se ha salido de nuestro control. Ha cobrado voluntad propia y ya no podemos maniobrarlo a nuestra voluntad-. Dijo Ritsuko.

Pero nadie pudo escucharla o comprender lo que decía. En su lugar todos miraban horrorizados mientras el Eva 01 seguía comiéndose al ángel. Luego este empezó a arrancarse parte de su armadura, que en realidad no solo le servía para protegerlo de los ataques de los ángeles, sino también para restringir su poder y voluntad.

Mientras ello ocurría, en una cama de hospital un chico esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa en medio de su coma inducido y susurraba una palabra.

-Amen.


	7. La decisión de un hombre II Parte

**Capitulo 7.** La decisión de un hombre. (Segunda Parte).

Una vez que el Eva 01 termino de comerse los restos del ángel y de deshacerse de buena parte de sus armaduras restrictivas, dejo este de moverse, dicha unidad ya no reaccionaba.

Solo en ese entonces tuvieron los operarios el valor necesario para comunicarse con el piloto de esa monstruosidad. Pero cuando intentaron comunicarse con el piloto este no respondía, de hecho cuando vieron las graficas y patrones vieron que ya no había ningún piloto en su interior. Noticia que fue confirmada cuando lograron tener contacto visual con el interior del entry plug del Eva.

-El piloto ha desaparecido-. Señalo asombrada Maya.

-¡¿Cómo eso de que el piloto ha desaparecido!-. Grito sorprendida la Mayor.

-¡Mire usted!. Shinji no esta allí adentro.

-¡Oh por Dios!.

Todos miraban con asombro el interior vació de la "Entry plug", donde antes en su interior se encontraba un joven piloto, ahora no había nadie.

El hecho sorprendió a todos, pero a un mas a la Doctora Akagi, quien miraba los monitores y se lamentaba en silencio de este hecho.

"No otra vez. Primero Yui y ahora Shinji".

Poco mas de una hora después, en la oficina del Comandante Ikari, este con el Profesor Fuyutsuki planeaban los pasos a seguir. En lo inmediato habían ordenado que el Evangelion 01 fuera regresado a los hangares del cuartel central y asegurado allí hasta nuevo aviso. Pero ahora debían planificar muy bien cuales serían los pasos a seguir.

-Finalmente la liberación del Eva ha acontecido, habíamos estado esperando largamente ese momento…

-Sin embargo, me temo que la fusión del piloto con el Eva es un hecho que no estaba en absoluto en los planes-. Comentaba Fuyutsuki con cierto asombro ante lo recientemente sucedido.

Tenso silencio se formo en la inmensa oficina hasta que el Comandante formulo un comentario en una voz inusualmente baja.

-Yui.

Fuyutsuki lo miro extrañado, sin pronunciar palabra.

-Ella me esta desafiando-. Le respondió Gendo.

-¿Usted cree que a estas alturas este pensando en poner marcha atrás?.

Un breve y pesado silencio se hizo antes de que el Comandante Ikari formulara una respuesta.

-Ella estuvo de acuerdo en todo. Pero tal vez ahora ya no lo este. Sin embargo no tiene la capacidad de abortar el plan, a lo sumo intentará retrasarlo. Pero no le daremos ese gusto.

-¿Me temo que no le entiendo?.

Cambiando rápidamente el tema, Gendo ordeno a su subalterno. -Profesor, quiero que usted ordene a la Doctora Akagi y a su departamento científico que coordinen un plan para rescatar a Shinji. El no se puede fusionarse con el Eva, de lo contrario podría arruinar el plan y terminaría logrando lo que los ángeles no lograron.

-Bien.

-Otra cosa más Fuyutsuki. Quiero que observes bien a Ritsuko y en especial a Emmanuel, no se, pero siento que no puedo confiar en ellos. No me gusto lo que paso con él en el Eva 01 ni lo que le paso a Rei en la unidad 03.

-Bien. Pero hay una ultima pregunta que quisiera hacerle.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?.

-¿Cómo pretendes explicar este incidente al Comité?.

-Les diremos que la Unidad 01 no estaba bajo nuestro control. Y que este fue un lamentable accidente. Mantendremos dicha Unidad congelada hasta que recibamos órdenes adicionales del Comité.

A pesar de no estar para nada convencido con esta respuesta Fuyutsuki decidió cortar con la conversación, asintiendo la orden.

En otro lugar del cuartel, Kaji estaba en una plataforma observando como con extraños y gigantescos amarres y en medio de máximas precauciones era descendido el Eva 01 al hangar de refrigeración. Mientras observaba al verdadero monstruo que tenía en frente, este esbozo una leve sonrisa y susurro para si mismo.

-El despertar y la liberación del Eva 01. Esto no le conviene ni a los planes del Comandante ni a los de SEELE. Todo comenzará realmente a partir de ahora…

Y luego de algunos segundos de silencio se dijo. -Es hora ya de que empiece a preparar mi nuevo escenario-.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy distante de todo este ajetreo, un grupo secreto celebra una sesión especial.

-Seele 05: El Eva 01 ha logrado asimilar un órgano S2 proveniente directamente de un ángel.

-Seele 02: Nunca imaginé que podría llegar a ingerir uno.

-Seele 06: Cuando intentamos hacer esto mismo fracasamos.

-Seele 02: Y por ello ocurrió la tragedia en Nevada.

-Seele 03: Este accidente es muy distinto del escenario que nosotros inicialmente habíamos diseñado…

-Seele 04: Este hecho no podrá ser ajustado fácilmente.

-Seele 06: Gendo Ikari. Me temo que estábamos muy equivocados al entregarle NERV.

-Seele 01: Pero era el único que pudo alcanzar todas nuestras metas. ¿Ikari, en qué estarás pensando?.

-Seele 09: Pero no solo hubieron problemas con la unidad primera…

-Seele 03: Cierto. Los Cuarteles Generales fueron parcialmente destruidos. Y el Dogma Central corrió grave riesgo de ser expuesto. El daño fue terrible.

-Seele 10: Todavía no podemos siquiera estimar aun cuánto dinero y tiempo perdimos.

-Seele 08: Y todo esto fue porque no se puso una campana al cuello de Ikari.

-Seele 01: Se puso una campana pero nunca sonó.

-Seele 03: Una campana que no suena, es una campana que no tiene sentido.

-Seele 02: No funciono esta vez, pero la haremos funcionar la próxima vez.

-Seele 01: Así se hará.

-Todos: Así se hará.

Y todo el lugar quedo en cosa de instantes, muerto y sin vida.

Mientras ello ocurría, en otros lugares vemos que los demás pilotos elegidos estaban igual de maltrechos, pero estaban corriendo suertes muy distintas.

En el departamento de Misato vemos a Asuka encerrada en su cuarto y recostada en su cama. Pese a lo duro de su combate, ella no sufrió mas que unas lesiones leves. Pero su autoestima fue violentamente sacudida tras la inapelable derrota contra el ángel, se sentía ella débil y pusilánime, una completa tonta e inútil que fue vencida completamente. Su fortaleza mental y moral comenzaba a minarse.

-Nada… yo… no pude hacer nada…

Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas mientras repasaba mentalmente los sucesos acontecidos durante la batalla.

El ángel la ataco inmediatamente, su Eva fue su primer objetivo.

Fracasada la lucha personal, Asuka no pudo hacer nada mas que intentar un combate conjunto con el Eva de la primera elegida…

Y aun así, ellas no pudieron vencer.

Nuevamente las imágenes de cómo el ángel la venció en tres tiempos. Primero volando el brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo, y finalmente la cabeza del Evangelion.

Un último movimiento por parte del enemigo y la unidad 02 se encontraba atravesada por los brazos del ángel, tumbada en el suelo y completamente fuera de toda operatividad. Mientras ella solo podía ver como la unidad 00 era masacrada.

-Tuvo que aparecer el idiota de Shinji para salvarme…

Recordaba cuando ella era rescatada por el personal de salvamento y emergencias de NERV, mientras vislumbraba a lo lejos la batalla, centrando su atención en el instante preciso en que el Eva 01 comenzaba a enloquecer y a atacar con toda su fuerza y furia descontrolada al enemigo.

-Porque yo fui una inútil…

Más lagrimas de rabia.

-…fui una completa inútil.

Rei estuvo todo el día anterior y ese día hospitalizada en el hospital del geofrente, en estado de inconciencia inducida, debido a los fuertes dolores producto del combate, a los que hay que sumar los de los tratamientos para sondear y descartar toda posible contaminación, tanto biológica como mental a que pudiera haber estado ella expuesta.

La iluminación del exterior del geofrente, que asemejaba a la luz natural del día le dio de lleno en su cara y provoco que ella despertara.

Mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara para mitigar el impacto de la luz, recordó lo ocurrido un par de días atrás.

Al igual que la primera vez, Shinji había subido al Eva para pelear aun contra su voluntad, para salvarlos a todos de una muerte segura.

Y el los salvo a todos, a costa de unirse al Eva.

Y ella no podía entenderlo.

-¿Por qué Shinji?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

Emmanuel, de el ya se había dado un informe médico concluyente. El Eva 01 lo había contaminado mentalmente y era muy probable que debiera tomar psicofármacos de por vida para realizar una vida normal. Al parecer la contaminación fue tan veloz y profunda que provoco algún cuadro no determinado de daño psicológico permanente en el paciente, que no puede ser salvada sino con los psicofármacos. Aun así fue el primero en salir del hospital.

Muy lejos del alcance de cualquier mortal, en medio de una especie de extraña dimensión sin forma ni razón aparente estaba vagando Shinji Ikari. El estaba confundido, no sabía desde hacía cuando estaba perdido vagando por ese inmensidad sin sentido, de hecho había perdido completamente toda noción del tiempo.

-¿Hay alguien por aquí?. ¿Alguien puede oírme?.

Ya no sabía desde cuando estaba preguntando eso mismo en medio de esa inmensidad desierta, él solo sabía que lo venia haciendo desde que despertó en medio de aquel extraño lugar.

De pronto escucha a lo lejos a alguien que esta llorando. Intrigado se dirige hacia donde se producen los lamentos.

Al llegar, reconoce ese llanto, es el llanto triste de una lejana silueta que asemeja a un niño. Es el llanto de un niño.

Y cuando se acerca, Shinji puede reconocer a ese niño. El se estaba viendo a si mismo, cuando tenía unos cuatro años de edad.

-Ese quien llora… ese soy yo.

Y advierte que a lo lejos hay una figura de un hombre mayor que se va alejando. Rápidamente lo reconoce Shinji.

-…y ese es mi padre.

Ve como el pequeño Shinji le grita desesperado mientras comienza a llorar. -¡No te vayas papa!. ¡No me dejes!-.

Pero este le responde en tono serio y algo molesto. –Deja de llorar, y no causes mas problemas.

El pequeño Shinji trata de dar débiles pasos hacia su padre mientras le grita. -¡Mama!... ¿Dónde esta mama, ¡¿Dónde esta mi mama!.

Gendo detiene su caminar, pero no se voltea para ver a su hijo, se endereza y le dice con voz fuerte y seria. –Tu madre esta muerta-.

-¡No!.

-No es mentira, tu mismo la viste morir… Ahora, deja de dar problemas y se bueno, vuelve con tus tíos.

Dicho esto, Gendo vuelve a emprender su marcha.

El niño lloro con mas fuerzas, mientras el dolor se asentaba en el corazón del tercer elegido al recordar este hecho. Quiso Shinji acercarse a este chico para consolar su dolor, que de paso era su propio dolor. Quería aprovechar el momento para increpar a su padre, para saber el porque lo había abandonado.

Pero cuando este se acerco a la escena, todos desaparecieron.

La escena se pone oscura, luego Shinji siente en sus manos un papel. Al ver lo que tenía en sus manos se encontró con una carta. Una misiva que rápidamente pudo reconocer, aquella carta que le había enviado NERV. La carta del reencuentro con su padre, luego de tantos años, cuando ni siquiera podía sospechar lo que se le avecinaba.

10 días después del incidente.

-¿Cómo va el plan?-. Pregunta Misato.

-Trabajando tan rápido dentro de lo que es posible-. Le responde Ritsuko.

-¿De lo que es posible?.

-Así es Mayor, además de salvar a Shinji tengo que preocuparme de las reparaciones de las otras dos unidades, y del estado del cuarto elegido. Como ves nunca tenemos un solo problema a la vez.

-¿Podemos saber como se encuentra Shinji?.

-Shinji todavía esta vivo, aunque su cuerpo se encuentra disuelto en el LCL. Este ha comenzado a mutar en una especie de sopa orgánica, similar a lo que debió haber sido el océano primitivo.

-O sea, Shinji aún esta ahí, solo que no lo vemos.

-Exacto.

-¿Y como lo rescataremos?

-Solo empleando toda la capacidad de MAGI podemos lograrlo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Evangelion. Shinji revisa en retrospectiva el momento en que se confronta a su padre después de tantos años. Pero esta vez es el Shinji de ahora quien se confronta a su padre:

-¿Estás diciéndome que suba dentro de esto y experimente estas cosas terribles, Padre?.

-Así es.

-¡No lo haré!. ¡¿Por qué yo!. ¡¿Por qué tu me necesitas ahora!.

-Debes pilotear, por eso te llame.

-¡¿Por qué debo ser yo!. ¡¿Por qué no puede ser cualquier otro!.

-Porque no hay otros que puedan hacerlo, solo tu puedes hacerlo, y por ello tu debes hacerlo.

-No puedo. No puedo hacer eso. Nunca lo he visto ni he escuchado acerca de esto antes.

-No, tu lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. Solo has huido de tu realidad.

Shinji se estremeció con ese pensamiento. Mentalmente imágenes vagas se vinieron a su cabeza y comenzó a recordar aquel fatídico accidente donde murió su madre.

-¡Pero por qué me dices esas cosas!. ¡Por qué he de hacer estas cosas!.

Al día siguiente.

Dentro del Evangelión, Shinji se ve a si mismo dentro del entry plug. No quiere estar allí, pero esta allí. Peleando contra el enemigo...

El enemigo.

El enemigo, a quienes llamamos los ángeles.

Los mensajeros de Dios, que se suponía debían guiar y proteger a la humanidad.

Pero ahora ellos son el enemigo.

Ellos son el enemigo.

Son el enemigo.

El enemigo.

Enemigo…

Enemigo.

Los objetivos de Eva y de NERV.

Debo luchar contra el enemigo.

Luchar contra el enemigo.

Enemigo…

Y Shinji recordó lo experimentado por el en esas batallas.

Contra el tercer ángel. Shinji subió a pelear para que no le llamaran cobarde. Pero en realidad él no subió a pelear únicamente para remediar su mancillado amor propio y hacer callar a ese ser al cual llamaba padre. Lo hizo para no ser catalogado como un ruin y un canalla, para no obligar a pelear a una chica que estaba estoicamente resignada a luchar y, eventualmente, a morir. El Eva enloqueció y por ello venció, aunque no recordaba lo ocurrido. Solo sentía que fue una experiencia muy desagradable que deseo nunca mas repetir, pero que posteriormente tendría que repetir por una u otra razón.

Contra el cuarto ángel. Él había luchado para salvar a sus amigos Touji y a Kensuke de una muerte segura, venciendo en el último segundo.

Contra el quinto ángel. Lo venció como francotirador con un disparo certero de un rayo de partículas positrónicas, pero nunca lo habría logrado de no haber sido por la ayuda de Rei, quien se puso como escudo humano para protegerle y garantizar el éxito de la misión. Ella lo hizo porque así se lo habían ordenado… ¿o no fue así?.

Contra el sexto ángel. Shinji en el Eva 02 con la segunda elegida, salvándola de ser engullida por el ángel y ayudándola a vencer a este.

Contra el séptimo ángel. El enemigo eran dos cuerpos pero confundidos en una mente y una sola alma. Tuvo que sincronizarse con Asuka para poder vencerlo en un ataque coordinado, tuvo que aprender a ser junto con Asuka una sola mente, un solo pensamiento y un único sentimiento.

Contra el octavo ángel. Shinji saltando ciegamente hacia los abismos infernales de un volcán para salvar a Asuka de una muerte segura, aun cuando con ello violo todas las ordenes. Cuando todos ya daban a la unidad 02 por perdida, el salto para salvarla.

Contra el noveno ángel. Sin luz, sin energía y sin más apoyo que el de sus dos compañeras, Shinji pudo vencer al ángel. Por primera vez combatieron juntos los tres Evas y sus pilotos.

Contra el décimo ángel. Shinji detuvo al ángel, luego llego Rei quien anulo el campo AT del enemigo, y por último Asuka fue la que asesto el golpe de gracia que mato al enemigo. Tampoco pudo haberlo logrado sin ellas.

Contra el décimo primer ángel. Este tomo la forma de un virus informático ataco a las computadoras MAGI, fue el único ángel que no fue vencido por la fuerza de las armas, sino por la razón y la inteligencia humana.

Contra el duodécimo ángel. Shinji logro vencerlo desde adentro cuando el soporte mínimo vital del Eva estaba por expirar, justo antes de que el ángel, junto con el Eva y toda la ciudad fueran aniquiladas por una lluvia de bombas N2. Nunca supo bien el como lo hizo, pero al igual que cuando lo piloteo por primera vez el Eva enloqueció, solo que esta vez, Shinji tuvo conciencia de lo que ocurrió, aunque no del porque de lo ocurrido. Y en aquella ocasión tuvo por primera vez la extraña sensación de que había algo mas dentro del Eva que solo el piloto, algo que no podía describir o entender, pero que sabía que estaba allí adentro.

El incidente con el Eva 03. le dijeron que era un ángel, pero resulto no serlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera sido, ¿Qué habría sido de esa vida?. ¿podría haberlo destruido?. ¿o hubiera intentado salvarlo?. El solo pensar en estas posibilidades lo angustiaba.

Contra el décimo tercer ángel. Otra vez tuvo que luchar con Asuka para vencerlo. Pero esta vez no hubo entrenamiento ni planificación previa, pero aun así el plan fue todo un éxito. Era muy extraño, Asuka podría perfectamente haber ganado esa batalla sola o luchando con cualquier otro de los pilotos, pero en su lugar escogió luchar con el. ¿Por qué?

Y la batalla contra el último ángel. El había huido, para luego retornar y vencer al ángel.

Y ahora el estaba vagando sin rumbo por esa extraña realidad alterna, mientras se formulaba preguntas que retumbaban en su mente y toda esta dimensión irreal.

-¿Por qué estoy luchando?. ¿Por qué siempre lo hago a pesar del dolor y de la amargura que me causan?...

Habían pasado 30 días desde el ultimo enfrentamiento con el ángel y por fin en NERV tenían todo listo para iniciar el rescate de Shinji. El equipo científico encabezado por la Doctora Akagi estaba presentado ante todo el personal el plan de rescate del tercer elegido, este plan consistiría básicamente en intentar reconstituir el cuerpo de Shinji que se había disuelto e integrado en el LCL de la cápsula, luego de lograr la reconstitución del cuerpo debían simultáneamente rescatar el alma del piloto e insertarla en su cuerpo. De solo escuchar la sola idea del plan de rescate sonaba este como una locura absolutamente descabellada, pero el realizarlo era una empresa inédita y de realización aun mas descabellada.

Pero las cosas no siempre son como parecen. De hecho, y aunque públicamente este suceso era extraño e inédito en su naturaleza, en realidad esta no era la primera vez que algo así se intentaba. De hecho dos veces antes ya había ocurrido una situación parecida, en una primera ocasión se fracaso completamente, no lográndose rescatar ni el cuerpo ni el alma de la victima; y en una segunda ocasión habían logrado rescatar el cuerpo, pero no su alma y la pobre victima quedo loca por el resto de sus días. Pero como suele suceder en hechos como estos, probablemente esa verdad jamás saldría a la luz.

Simultáneamente con esto, en la superficie, por las calles de Tokio 3 circulaba con moderada velocidad un taxi con un único pasajero. Ryoji Kaji, quien hablaba con el chofer de dicho vehículo.

-¿Así es que ese será ahora el juego de NERV, no?-. Pregunto el taxista.

-Así es. Es increíble que todo dependa de un chico…

-¡Já!. Y yo que creía que solo el padre podía ser problemático, pero ahora también dependemos del hijo…

-Creo que no es hora para ironías.

-La situación es irónica, como muchas cosas de la vida.

Kaji no respondió.

Mientras el taxi doblaba por una calle el chofer siguió hablando. –Y… otra vez lo harás, otra vez piensas irte sin despedirte-.

-Es doloroso, pero es mejor así. Le costara aceptarlo, de seguro me odiara, pero es la única manera de mantenerla a salvo.

-Ya desapareciste una vez de su vida, y en el fondo ella no quiere perderte…

-Creeme, la situación es peligrosa, sobre todo para alguien como ella. No se si sea por iniciativa propia o por ordenes de SEELE, pero algo es seguro. Han decidido que ya soy prescindible.

-Pero en el fondo eso no es lo que de verdad te preocupa.

Ante el silencio del pasajero, el taxista lo mira de reojo por el espejo retrovisor y le pregunta. -¿Aun la amas, no es así?-.

Un triste y resignado suspiro emitió mientras respondía. –No es que aun la ame, nunca deje de amarla…

Y nunca se lo he dicho.

-¿Y pese a ello, nunca se lo dirás?.

-Me gustaría decírselo, pero por ahora solo le puedo decirle cosas que a lo mejor no quiere oír, pero que ella debe saber por el bien de todos.

Y decía esto mientras miraba una pequeña caja, en cuyo interior contenía una cápsula, luego cierra la cajita y mira hacia la ventana, donde vislumbra el lugar hacia donde se dirigen.

El vehículo aminora su velocidad, mientras se acerca a un estación de monorriel, que lleva directo hacia el geofrente.

Kaji baja del vehículo y se dirige hacia la estación, sin saber que hombres vestidos de oscuros ternos le estaban observando y siguiendo sus pasos. No obstante ello, el no necesitaba verlos, sabía perfectamente que desde hacía ya un buen tiempo estaban vigilando todos sus movimientos, y que muy pronto vendrían por el.

Horas mas tarde, en el departamento de la doctora Akagi se encontraba Emmanuel, este estaba en un cuarto levemente iluminado por la luz del atardecer que se colaba por su ventana. Se encontraba sentado frente a una computadora portátil, supuestamente bajando música de la Internet gracias a las redes y programas de intercambio. Desde que había salido del hospital el chico pasaba horas y horas frente a la computadora o escuchando música, casi sin salir del departamento o inclusive de su propio cuarto.

De pronto empezó a ver unos archivos y se quedo examinándolos, mientras pensaba para si mismo

-Esto va a estar bueno. Ya va a empezar el show.

Luego abrió las unidades reproductoras de CD y mientras insertaba unos CD's se decía.

-Si todo resulta, tendremos una linda sorpresa al terminar la jornada.

Minutos después y muy lejos de allí en unas instalaciones subterráneas, cercanas al Dogma Terminal se veía a la doctora Akagi, al profesor Fuyutsuki y al Comandante Ikari manejando unas computadoras. Luego de iniciar los programas básicos Gendo se dirigió hacia un estanque transparente lleno de LCL ubicado exactamente en medio de la casi obscura habitación.

Y en donde en el medio se encontraba flotando desnuda Rei Ayanami.

-El primer paso ha sido completado, iniciar segundo paso-. Ordeno el Comandante.

-Iniciando la neuro-programación subliminal- Contestaba Ritsuko.

Pero, sin que nadie lo supiera, algo no estaba resultando como lo habían planeado. En vez de que Rei asimilara en sus subconsciente ordenes de obediencia y de alineación, ella asimilaba el cuarto movimiento de la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven. Como dichas frecuencias se emitían en el estanque en ondas subliminales de forma tal que solo Rei podía percibirlas, por lo que nadie logro reparar en el problema.

Sin embargo al terminar la sesión, cuando solo quedaron el Comandante y Rei, algo paso.

-¿No ira a ver la unidad 01?-. Pregunto Rei.

-No será necesario, la doctora Akagi se esta encargando de ello.

-¿Y que pasara con Shinji?.

Mientras se acercaba hacia la primera elegida, el Comandante le respondía. -Eso dependerá del Eva, es el único quien sabe-.

Acto seguido el comandante paso su mano enguantada por la cara de Rei, luego intento bajar la mano por el cuello, pero de improvisto ella le aparto violentamente la mano y salió corriendo hacia los vestidores, ante la atónita mirada del Comandante, quien no se podía explicar esta conducta. Rápidamente se vistió y corrió a los ascensores que la llevaron hacia el dogma central, de allí corrió hacia el hangar donde estaba el Eva 01.

Al estar allí miro al Eva y pensó en Shinji, y luego le dijo al Eva. – Shinji… tu tienes que volver, no te puedes quedar allí. No quiero volver a sentir el vació en mi alma-.

Solo algunos momentos mas tarde, y en el otro extremo del hangar, la segunda piloto miraba a la unidad primera rodeada de científicos y técnicos, quienes estaban terminando de instalar agujas y cables de contención, preparando todo para el rescate del piloto de dicha unidad. Operación que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Ella en principio aparentaba mostrar indiferencia y hasta cierta satisfacción por el hecho de ya no tener que lidiar mas con el "inútil" de Shinji.

Pero en realidad, todo era únicamente en apariencia, en realidad y aunque no quería reconocerlo, la idea de que desapareciera el tercer piloto le incomodaba. No encontraba razón aparente para ello, pero no había caso, sentía terror ante la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo malo.

-Shinji, por favor, no puedes quedarte allí adentro, tienes que salir. Puedes hacerlo, debes de hacerlo. Yo...

Yo…

Acto seguido, ella se llevo una mano a la boca, y pudo este gesto acallar sus palabras, pero no pudo acallar sus pensamientos.

Lentos pasos en dirección hacia ella se sintieron, rápidamente se incorporo y miro hacia donde venían esos pasos, pero al verlo se alegro. Era Kaji, a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Kaji!.

-Hola Asuka-. Le respondió este sin corresponder al entusiasmo.

-¡¿Y por qué estas tan serio!. Deberías estar feliz de verme, así como me alegra el verte.

Mirando hacia el frente, donde estaba el Eva 01 le respondió en tono serio. –La operación de rescate, espero que funcione y que Shinji pueda volver-.

-Bueno… si el no vuelve, todavía estoy yo para vencer a los ángeles.

-Ya lo se… y todavía esta Rei. Eso también lo se. Pero igual necesitamos a Shinji.

-¿Necesitamos?. Hmf…. Lo dicen solo porque él es mejor que yo por ahora, por ahora… ¡¿Acaso si yo estuviera allí atrapada se preocuparían por mi!.

-No digas eso.

-¿Acaso Shinji estaría acá esperando que volviera si yo estuviera atrapada?.

-Si Asuka.- Le respondió de forma seria y tajante. -Probablemente el estaría parado aquí mismo, esperando tu regreso. Como lo estas haciendo tu ahora…

-¡¿De donde sacas tu que me importa que él…!.

-¿Qué regrese?-. Hace una pausa mientras voltea su cabeza para observar a la segunda elegida. –Asuka. Te conozco desde que eras una niña, y se cuando algo te preocupa y te importa, además no tienes de que avergonzarte. Después de todo es natural que te preocupes por la suerte de alguien que te importa…

-Pero es que a mi no me importa Shinji. El… el es… es tan débil y pusilánime, es…

-Tal vez por ello es que necesita tu ayuda. Si el regresa va a necesitar de toda tu ayuda, y espero que se la puedas dar.

-No… no te entiendo. ¿Por qué yo habría de ayudarle?.

-Porque si tu estuvieras en su lugar y él en el tuyo, de seguro te ayudaría sin dudarlo.

Sin entender nada, Asuka solo miraba lo que le decía Kaji. El sin embargo se inclino un poco para despedirse de la chica besándola en la mejilla.

-Adiós Asuka. Quiero que pienses muy bien en lo que te dije.

El moreno se retiraba hasta ganarse justo debajo del marco de una puerta. Allí detuvo su andar y le hablo por última vez a la chica sin voltear su mirar.

-Una última cosa. Nunca olvides Asuka que el mas grande acto de fortaleza es reconocer que necesitas ayuda, y la mas grande debilidad en que puedes incurrir es no saber pedirla cuando puedes hacerlo. Nunca lo olvides.

Dicho esto, siguió su caminar hasta perderse, mientras Asuka quedaba allí parada sin poder entender el porque Kaji le decía estas cosas.

El día clave. Día 31:

Vagando por una especie de campo brumoso, muy similar a aquella vez cuando escapo del departamento de Misato, vemos al tercer elegido.

-Todo esto es extraño. Por el clima debería sentir frió. Pero se siente muy cómodo y cálido. Esto debe ser el afecto humano, ¿cierto?. Nunca lo había conocido, nunca lo había sentido.

Una presencia interrumpe los pensamientos del tercer elegido. Esta usa la forma y la voz de Rei, quien le pregunta.

-Soledad. Dime Shinji… ¿Qué es la soledad?

-Nunca la he conocido. Pero me parece que la conozco ahora.

-Felicidad. Dime Shinji… ¿Qué es la felicidad?

-Nunca la he conocido. Pero me parece que la conozco ahora.

-Bondad. Dime… ¿Los demás son buenos contigo?

Dudando un poco responde. -Creo que sí-.

-¿Por qué?.

-Tal vez porque soy un piloto de Eva. Ellos son buenos conmigo porque yo subo a Eva. Es la razón de por qué puedo resistir aquí. Es todo lo que me apoya. Así que debo subir a Eva.

-Entonces, debes subir al Eva y pelear contra el enemigo.

-Enemigo... ¡Sí!. Debo pelear contra aquellos a quienes todos llaman los enemigos.

-Tu debes pelear.

-Debo ganar. Sí, no debo perder. Debo subir a Eva como ellos dicen, y debo ganar como ellos dicen. De otra manera, nadie, nadie, nadie...

Es interrumpido por Misato, quien aparece.

-Shinji, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Si!. Debo hacerlo-. Contesta el Chico.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!. ¡Debes hacerlo!. ¡Hazlo bien!-. Le gritaba la presencia de Asuka.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo tan bien como puedo!.

-¡Tu puedes hacerlo!-. Le decía Emmanuel.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo, lo haré!.

-¡Ve tras él!-. Le animaba Touji.

-Allá voy.

-¡Buena suerte!-. Le decía Kensuke.

-Gracias.

-Bien hecho, Shinji-. Le decía el Comandante Ikari.

Shinji mira a su alrededor mientras piensa. "Todos me felicitan. Me felicitan porque subo a Eva. Todos me dicen que suba a ella. Le mostraré qué puedo hacer".

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo-. Le decía Misato.

-Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo estoy haciendo. Por favor sean buenos conmigo. He estado peleando demasiado. Estoy peleando tan bien como puedo. Preocúpense de mi, por favor. ¡¡¡Sean buenos conmigo!.

Mientras tanto, el frenesí campeaba en el hangar y el puente de mando, las sirenas sonaban y los últimos detalles eran ajustados. Todos se estaban preparando para la operación de rescate del tercer elegido.

-Muy bien-. Grito la doctora Akagi. –Iniciemos el plan de rescate-.

En el interior del Eva súbitamente la escena cambia, todas las presencias han desaparecido y todo se ha vuelto blanco y brumoso. De pronto se le aparece frente al tercer elegido la figura de Misato, completamente desnuda y le habla.

-Dime Shinji-kun. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?. ¿Quieres que seamos uno en cuerpo y alma?. Es una sensación tan maravillosa. ¡Ven!. Estoy lista. Siempre estoy lista.

Luego se le aparece Asuka, también desnuda…

-¡Hey Shinji!. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?. ¿Quieres que seamos uno en cuerpo y alma? Es una sensación tan maravillosa. Te lo estoy pidiendo. ¡Vamos!

…Y Rei, en idéntico estado.

-Ikari-kun. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo? ¿Quieres que seamos uno en cuerpo y alma? Es una sensación tan maravillosa. Ikari-kun. Solo tienes que desearlo.

Y ahora se aparecen las tres, quienes le preguntan al unísono.

¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo, ¿Nos quieres hechos uno en cuerpo y alma?. Es una sensación tan maravillosa. Solo tienes que relájate y liberar tu mente.

Una señal de alarma suena en el complejo y se replica en los monitores mientras uno de los operarios advierte.

-Esto no esta funcionando. El ego del piloto se esta desvaneciendo-. Le señala Shigeru.

-Eso es imposible, no puede ser…

-Así es doctora.

-La señal esta siendo rechazada-. Le informa Maya.

-Reviertan todo y reiniciemos el proceso-. Señala la doctora.

-No se puede, las ordenes son rechazadas por el Eva.

-¡Mierda!.

-¡¿Doctora, que haremos!.-. Le pregunta Misato.

-Tendremos que continuar hasta el final… y esperar que ocurra un milagro-. Sentenciaba seriamente Ritsuko mientras miraba el monitor donde aparecían los datos gráficos de la situación.

-Dime Shinji que es lo que deseas-. Le pregunta Misato.

-Dime Shinji que es lo que deseas-. Le pregunta Asuka.

-Dime Shinji que es lo que deseas-. Le pregunta Rei.

-Dime Shinji que es lo que deseas-. Le preguntan ahora las tres al unísono.

-¡Hay actividad dentro del entry plug!-. Señala Hyuga.

-¿Es una respuesta afirmativa del piloto?-. Pregunto la doctora al operario.

-Aun es demasiado vaga. No podemos determinarla.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas volver Shinji?-. Se preguntaba Misato.

De pronto y sin mediar orden alguna en este sentido el Eva se activa y comienza a dar señales de intentar moverse.

-No puede ser-. Señalaba Ritsuko.

Las amarras de contención amenazaban con no aguantar mas y ceder, con lo que se podría generar un problema mayúsculo. Lo último que necesitaban ahora era una unidad descontrolada dentro de las instalaciones del propio cuartel desatando el caos y la total destrucción.

Mientras todos miraban estupefactos, Misato grito una última orden.

-Activen todas las formas posibles de contención. Y preparen a Rei y a Asuka para subir a sus Evas, quizás las necesitemos ahora.

Apenas termino de dar la orden, ella abandono su puesto y corrió hacia el puente del hangar.

-¡¿Pero que esta haciendo Mayor!. ¡Regrese aquí!.-. Le grito la doctora.

En el interior del Eva 01 nuevamente todos han desaparecido y la escena ha cambiado. Ahora Shinji esta solo y desnudo, nadando en una especie de inmenso mar de azul prístino y cálido. A pesar de estar bajo el agua no tiene problemas para respirar. Se siente pacifico y confortable. Tranquilidad que solo se rompe al escuchar a lo lejos unas voces que le son levemente familiares.

-Y, ¿ya lo has decidido?-. Pregunta una voz de mujer.

-¿Madre?-. Se pregunto Shinji.

-Si, ya lo decidí-. Interrumpe una voz masculina.

-¿Padre?.

-Si es niño le llamaremos Shinji, y si es niña le llamaremos Rei.

-Me parece bien, aunque creo que será un niño-. Dijo la voz femenina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Intuición femenina, tal vez-. Dijo en tono algo sonriente.

Y luego ella agrego. -Me gusta el nombre de Shinji.

Shinji deja de nadar al sentir suelo bajo sus pies, comienza a caminar y sale del agua. Voltea el chico su mirada, tras de si se extiende un cálido océano azuloso manso, vasto e ilimitado. Y frente a si una playa y mucho mas adelante ve tierra firme, y a lo lejos ve un inmenso árbol bajo cuya sombra se cobijan dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

Cuando se acerca hacia ellos puede distinguir, aunque no muy bien, que la mujer carga un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, el cual se encuentra siendo amamantado por su madre.

A pesar de la lejanía, Shinji puede reconocer a estos personajes. Son su padre y su madre. Y alcanza a escuchar de ellos el siguiente dialogo.

-Es una lástima que este niño haya tenido que nacer después del Segundo Impacto, en medio de todo este infierno-. Señala Gendo.

-Es verdad, esta es una época muy triste para vivir. Pero si el quiere vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso. Porque si en verdad quiere vivir, y a pesar de todo lo malo que pueda llegar a ser a veces el mundo, el siempre podrá encontrar la oportunidad para hallar la felicidad en cualquier parte-. Le responde la madre de Shinji.

-Ya lo veo. Puedes estar en lo cierto…

-No, es así. La supervivencia y evolución humana no puede ser explicada mas que de esta forma. Solo el deseo de vivir permite a los hombres sobreponerse a todas las adversidades. Y Shinji dará testimonio de ello. El vivirá, porque lleva consigo el deseo de vivir que le es inherente a la humanidad.

Y luego ella levanto su mirada hacia ese chico que estaba parado en medio de la playa sin saber el que hacer. Pareciera que ella lo miraba atentamente por unos breves instantes

Luego, ella le sonrió y luego le pregunto. –Dime Shinji. ¿Tu quieres vivir?.

-¿Vivir?-. Se pregunto el chico.

-¿Tu quieres vivir?...

Y el chico rápidamente volteo su mirada a fin de mirar al inmenso océano que tenía tras de si.

-Vivir…

Las alarmas retumban por todo el hangar, mientras fracasan los esfuerzos de contener el entry plug, el cual sale del Eva 01 y comienza a vaciar su contenido de LCL, el cual producto de la mutación y descomposición de su contenido ya estaba de un color rojizo como la sangre y estaba oliendo ya de forma muy similar a esta. Misato llego cuando la cápsula terminaba de vaciar su contenido.

El chorro fue menguando y las esperanzas de ver a Shinji estaban desvaneciéndose. Cuando parecía estar todo perdiéndose algo alimento la ilusión, pero solo fue una ilusión al ver el plug shut saliendo expulsado de la cápsula.

Al ver esto, ella comienza a llorar y a lamentarse.

-¡¿De qué sirve toda la ciencia del mundo, si no puede salvar siquiera a una persona!.

Y con tanta furia como pena tenía dentro de su ser, ella le grito a la bestia púrpura que tenía frente suyo. -¡Devuélveme a Shinji!... ¡¡¡Devuélvemelo!...

El LCL fue menguando hasta que definitivamente dejo de fluir.

Misato miro el piso mojado con el LCL y luego levanto su mirada, pero no había nada de Shinji, mas que su pluig shuit tirado en el piso metálico, en medio de ese reguero de LCL.

-No… no te puedes haber quedado en el Eva. ¡No puedes haberte quedado allí adentro!.

De pronto un extraño ruido gutural sonó desde el Evangelion. Arrojando un último resto de LCL y un cuerpo desnudo que salio de la cápsula y quedo colgando de esta.

Misato corrió a recoger el cuerpo para evitar que se golpeara en el piso, lo tomo y lo deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo. El chico parecía estar durmiendo, su corazón latía y respiraba suavemente.

Mientras llegaba el equipo medico de NERV y se llevaban al chico, la Mayor suspiraba de alivio.

-Volviste Shinji. Has vuelto a tu hogar y con los tuyos. Que bueno.

Y unas lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro, mientras ella abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo a Shinji, a fin de darle cobijo y calor a ese cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente.


	8. Un feliz regreso, y una triste despedida

**Capitulo 8.** Un feliz regreso, una triste despedida.

Esa tarde, en un hall del hospital del geofrente, la Mayor Katsuragui llevaba ya mas de tres horas esperando que saliera de dicho centro asistencial la doctora Akagi. La situación de Shinji era demasiado importante y como no se le permitió ingresar a la Mayor, tuvo que quedarse allí afuera esperando.

Impaciente miraba el reloj. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y estaba muriéndose de hambre. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia una maquina expendedora de bocadillos, mientras miraba la oferta, se escucha unas puertas que se abren y luego una voz familiar que le habla.

-¿Mayor?. ¿Usted todavía aquí esperando?.

-Hasta que al fin salio doctora-. Dijo luego de emitir un suspiro de resignación.

-Esto es un ajetreo de nunca acabar, si no es una cosa, seguro que es la otra.

-¿Como esta Shinji?.

-Hasta donde sabemos, el se encuentra bien. Pero eso solo lo sabremos con certeza cuando se encuentre plenamente consciente.

-¿Cómo es eso?. ¿Acaso se encuentra mal o…?.

-No es eso. El ha pasado por demasiados problemas, necesitamos estabilizarlo primero.

-Al menos logramos salvar a Shinji. Eso es para estar conformes…

-En realidad lo que hicimos era muy arriesgado, casi un milagro podríamos decir. Realmente lo sucedido estaba mas allá de nuestras capacidades.

-¿Ah?.

-Francamente no creo que haya vuelto gracias a nosotros. Quizás volvió gracias a que pudo recordar algo importante, tal vez gracias a ti.

-¿Gracias a mi?.

-Aja. Creo que al fin logro descubrir un motivo verdaderamente valedero para estar aquí. Parece que al fin entendió que este es su hogar.

-Hablas como si yo lo hubiera forzado o concientizado para que hubiera regresado.

-Quien sabe-. Respondió en tono sospechoso.

Mientras ambas se retiraban del establecimiento medico, proseguía la conversación.

-¿Tienes que hacer o ir a algún lado Ritsuko?.

-Si Misato. Todavía deberé quedarme a lo menos un par de días mas aquí en el cuartel. Necesitamos terminar las reparaciones de la unidad primera tan pronto como sea posible.

-Es tan extraño todo esto, finalmente, los humanos logramos manejar el poder de Dios hasta reducirlo a una simple herramienta.

Ritsuko no contesto.

-¿Y que va a pasar con el Eva 01?.

-Aun no lo sabemos. El Comandante ordeno su congelamiento temporal, y el comité también está discutiendo planes para congelar en forma definitiva la unidad primera…

-¿O sea que nos quedaremos solo con tres Evas?.

-Así es.

-El Evangelion… ¿No crees que estamos jugando con fuego?.

-Tal vez. La verdad es que estamos jugando con algo que aun no conocemos del todo.

-¿El poder de Dios?.

-Me refería al poder del hombre. Quizás, en el fondo, no estemos hablando realmente de cosas muy distintas…

Para distender un poco el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando, Ritsuko cambia el tema y le formula una invitación a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal si antes de volver a nuestras labores nos tomamos algo?. No lo hemos hecho hace mucho tiempo…

-Lo siento. Bueno, hoy ... tú sabes…. La verdad es que después de todo lo ocurrido hoy…

-Ya veo.

-Bueno doctora… Nos veremos mañana.

Mientras la doctora veía como su amiga se marchaba en su vehículo se puso a pensar. "Ahora que Shinji está ya seguro y a salvo, tendrá un encuentro clandestino con un hombre. No debo decirle, supongo".

Luego de esta reflexión, ella reanudo sin ninguna prisa su caminar hacia el cuartel central, pensando en que Misato ni siquiera se podía imaginar todo lo que en verdad acontecía en NERV. Mas aun, ni siquiera debía de sospechar todo lo que debería acontecer de ahora en adelante, ahora que la suerte parecía estar definitivamente echada.

Ya de noche, en un cuarto ajeno, un hombre y una mujer estaban recostados desnudos sobre una cama, algo cansados luego de lo que habían hecho. Mientras ambos parecen fijar su vista en una lámpara que colgaba del techo.

-Estoy segura que Ritsuko debe menospreciarme, debe considerarme ahora como una mujer indecente-. Piensa Misato en voz alta.

Ríe un poco Kaji mientras escucha el comentario. Luego su semblante se vuelve algo mas serio y le responde.

-Aquellos que están aferrados a los deseos sexuales son más reales como humanos. Tal vez podemos engañarlos un poco.

-¿A quien?. ¿A inteligencia?. ¿Al Comandante Ikari, o a Ritsuko?. ¿O a mi?

-No, a mi.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?. No estás realmente interesado en los demás pero en el fondo te sientes solo. En verdad eres como mi padre.

Mientras termina de decir esto, va a un velador, donde saca una cigarro de una cajetilla que había allí encima.

-¿Todavía fumas Misato, creí que ya lo habías dejado?.

-Sólo después de cosas como esta. Así que, sólo tú lo sabes-. Le responde ella mientras lo prende.

-Me siento honrado de saberlo.

Misato se ríe con ese cumplido.

-A propósito…

-¿Ah?...

-¿Viniste a verme porque quieres saberlo?

-Sí, es una de las razones. Al menos soy honesta¿cierto?.

Kaji no responde y solo sonríe.

-Ahora mismo, es importante dejar que conozcas mis deseos. ¿Cuál es la meta verdadera de NERV y el Comandante Ikari?

-Creeme. Yo mismo quisiera saberlo.

-¡Espera, espera…!. No evadas mis preguntas haciendo eso-. Reclama Misato al ver que por un momento como el se pone sobre ella. Pero contra lo que ella espera no habrá otra relación, "por ahora", sino que lo hace para acercarse mas al velador, donde abre un cajón y saca una cajita. La cual entrega a Misato.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-. Pregunta Misato extrañada.

-Aquí hay un regalo, por primera vez, después de ocho años.

-¿Qué?.

-Puede ser el último.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

El aludido sin embargo no le respondió, y solo la beso. Y pronto el movimiento de cuerpos deseosos de estar juntos y los gemidos reemplazaron a las palabras, mientras la lámpara era mudo y único testigo de ese encuentro.

Al día siguiente las novedades que se escuchaban en la oficina de Misato no eran muy buenas, mas bien, eran bastante malas.

-¡Pero que cosa esta diciendo!.

Misato no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando de los agentes de seguridad. Cuando se creían que ya todos los problemas habían sido superados se enteraba que el Vicecomandante estaba desaparecido desde la operación de rescate de Shinji, acaecida el día anterior.

-¿Pero como pudo ocurrir algo como eso!.

-No lo sabemos, probablemente fue por obra de algún infiltrado.

-Y hay mas-. Le dijo otro agente. –Sospechamos de Kaji, quien tampoco ha podido ser ubicado…-.

-¿Es por eso que vinieron a verme?.

-Bueno, como usted es pareja de…

-Si, si-. Dijo algo molesta por ese comentario. -Por desgracia no se donde pueden ustedes ubicarlo-.

-Bien. Sin embargo y por razones de seguridad y de certeza en la investigación, sería conveniente que usted nos acompañara y nos entregara sus armas.

Misato comprendió muy bien de que se trataba todo ese asunto y a donde querían llevarla. Por ello decidió entregar su revolver y acompañarles.

-Lamentamos el tener que dudar de usted, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo.

-Lo entiendo. Yo también haría lo mismo.

Uno de los guardias pretendió sacar sus esposas para arrestar a la Mayor. Advirtiendo ello, fue que le dijo. –No será necesario que hagan eso, yo los acompañare-.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto de hospital, Asuka observaba a través de unos cristales como el tercer elegido estaba inconsciente producto de los sedantes que se le habían suministrado. Le habían dicho que se recuperaría pronto y que volvería en si dentro de un día o dos a lo sumo.

Pero mientras miraba dormir a Shinji, la pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kaji el día anterior. Y sonreía mientras pensaba en lo siguiente.

"Kaji es lindo, pero como todos los hombres necesitan que le expliquen con lujo de detalles hasta lo que es evidente. El cree que ando tras Shinji. ¡Já!. Yo no podría estar jamás con alguien como él, de hecho el pobre de Shinji no podría estar con ninguna chica, nadie podría soportar su patética forma de ser. Quizás, de puro desesperado termine con la niña modelo. Aunque si yo fuera hombre, tendría que estar muy desesperado para andar con ella…. ¿Pero que es lo que pueden verle a esa chica?".

-Creo que es hora que le diga a Kaji quien de verdad me importa. Es mas, sin falta se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea-. Se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

Esta última frase, sin embargo, le quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza por un rato. Decía que no le importaba la suerte del tercer niño, pero en realidad ella estaba allí, esperando que volviera en si.

Asuka dejo de pensar en esas divagaciones mientras hacía abandono de la sección de cuidados intensivos, mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado. Pero al cerrar la puerta y luego dirigir su vista hacia el frente ve sentada a la "niña modelo", esperando su turno para ingresar.

Al verla allí esperando, ella sintió una rabia hacia la persona de la primera niña, una rabia en contra de esa chica perfecta como una muñeca, pálida como la nieve y probablemente tan fría como esta.

Pero ella no se inmuto frente a los pensamientos de la pelirroja, en su lugar se levanto y avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Pregunto ella con su típico tono neutral.

Asuka, parada de espaldas a la puerta, se hizo a un lado y se marcho. Mientras enfilaba hacia la salida de ese pasillo sentía crecer su rabia contra Rei.

"Esa tonta no me va a ganar, no me va a ganar…"

Al salir del pasillo, Asuka se detuvo. -¿Por qué ella me habría de ganar?-. Se pregunto a si misma. Nunca había ganado siquiera una batalla, siempre tenía los índices de sincronización mas bajos, en las misiones siempre le asignaban a cumplir tareas auxiliares de apoyo a los otros pilotos… Rei no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia ser competencia para ella.

Pero por alguna razón que no podía entender Asuka le temía, sentía que ella podía llegar a ser una amenaza. Y le temía en la misma razón que la odiaba.

Al día siguiente Shinji lentamente despierta y abre sus ojos, el escenario que puede ver no es muy alentador, pero al menos le es familiar para el.

La visión de un techo de sobra conocido, el blanco techo de un hospital.

Se sentía en extremo débil y pesado, el solo hecho de incorporarse en la cama le fue toda una tarea dificultosa.

Pero si su cuerpo se sentía raro, su mente se sentía aun peor. Era como si hubiera estado soñando un prolongado delirio ininterrumpido por largo tiempo, como si viniera despertando dificultosamente de una locura que hubiera querido olvidar, pero que a pesar de todo se negaba a abandonar su mente.

De toda esa locura sin embargo, apareció un recuerdo que Shinji tenia sepultado en lo mas profundo de su ser, y que esas visiones lograron resurgir.

La memoria de su madre.

Usualmente tendía a no pensar en ella, el hacerlo solo lo hacía ponerse aun mas triste y decaído que de costumbre. Además… ¿Acaso era Shinji el único que la recordaba?. Así a lo menos parecía ser, de hecho el ultimo encuentro que Shinji y su padre tuvieron como padre e hijo, "si se pudiera llamar así", fue hace varios meses, en un cementerio en el último aniversario de la muerte de mama. Y en aquella ocasión Gendo había sido bastante frió, parco e indiferente, como si lo que hubiera ocurrido con ella hubiera sido un acontecimiento muy lejano que ya no le importara nada.

Pero últimamente, muchas cosas se habían vinculado con ella:

Antes de la última batalla hubo un incidente con uno de los pilotos, y este había mencionado a su madre.

Durante la batalla lo ultimo que puede recordar con claridad fue el haber llamado desesperado a su madre, cual niño pequeño desesperado. Y por un instante el la vio, aunque no pudo distinguirla bien, de hecho solo vio una figura brillante pero que el logró identificar como su madre.

Y luego, en lo último que recordaba de esas "delirantes visiones", recordó que vio su silueta a lo lejos, preguntándole si quería vivir.

-Mama-. Se dijo tímidamente.

Trataba de recordarla, pero le costaba mucho, ya que ella había muerto antes de que Shinji cumpliera los cuatro años. El no podía recordarla muy bien como era ella físicamente de cara o de cuerpo, aunque le parecía que era algo delgada, o su color de pelo. Otras cosas de ella como su voz, su aroma, su cariño, y algunos momentos con ella eran vagamente recordados por Shinji.

Sin embargo había una cosa que si recordaba bien de ella y que no había podido olvidar, a pesar del tiempo y de la fragilidad de la memoria.

Unos alegres ojos verdosos, que reflejaban dulzura y paz y que invitaban a ella.

Los ojos de mama.

Una mirada dispuesta a acoger y a aceptar, a confortar y a perdonar.

La mirada de mama.

Cerca de una hora después fue a verle Ritsuko. Esta se alegro de verle despierto.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste, bello durmiente.

-¿Bello durmiente?.

La doctora se rió un poco, lo que hizo que el chico también riera un poco. Luego ella se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama y volviendo a un semblante mas serio le pregunto.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tus últimos sueños?.

-No muchas cosas, solo recuerdo algunas imágenes vagas y difusas que se me aparecían. Los recuerdos de las cosas que han pasado desde que vine aquí sin saber lo que me esperaría. Las imágenes de todas las personas que he conocido…

Y a mama.

Ritsuko levanto la cabeza y le miro con mucha atención, dejando de escribir en su reporte.

Sorprendido por esto, Shinji le pregunto. -¿Pasa algo malo doctora?-.

La doctora demoro en reaccionar, cuando reacciono sin embargo negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras le decía que no le pasaba nada, que solo se había distraído un poco.

Shinji la miro, sin mucho convencimiento, pero prefirió aceptar su respuesta. Ritsuko sin embargo se dio cuenta de este hecho y opto por desviar un poco el tema.

-Shinji. ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?.

Shinji callo y dudo unos segundos antes de responderle que solo podía recordar mas que algunos sucesos y algunas vagas reminiscencias de ella. Pero que no podía recordarla bien.

-Bien. ¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?.

Shinji callo y se le noto algo incomodo con la pregunta.

-No es necesario que me respondas ahora, si no quieres hacerlo…

-No, no es eso-. Dijo el tristemente, negando además con la cabeza. –Solamente es que no recuerdo nada mas-.

-Muy bien.

-¿Por qué las preguntas doctora?.

-Bueno. Te fusionaste con el Eva y estuviste atrapado allí adentro por 31 días. Eso sumado al hecho que has estado casi dos días en estado de inconciencia. Eso explica que tengamos interés en saber como te sentías.

-¿31 días!. Pero como fue que me…. O sea… No, no entiendo.

Sonreía la doctora mientras veía a un confundido Shinji tratando de entender la situación. –Bueno, en realidad lo que te paso es algo un poco complejo de explicar, y no creo que puedas entenderlo ahora. Creeme, todavía yo no logro entiendo bien del todo. Solo déjame decirte que pasaras esta noche en observaciones y si estas bien, mañana te darán el alta-.

Cuando la doctora se levantaba y estaba por marcharse, Shinji la detuvo con una pregunta.

-Doctora… ¿Cómo están todos?.

-Todos están bien. Te extrañamos mucho.

Y luego se volteo para terminar de decirle. –Pase lo que pase Shinji, nunca te arrepientas de haber decidido regresar. No solo porque hiciste lo correcto, sino porque todo lo que tu aprecias y valoras esta acá, con nosotros.

Si todo sale bien, nos veremos mañana-.

Y la doctora se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano de mañana, un portón metálico se abría pesadamente. Misato se despertó por la luz que dejo pasar esa puerta, alcanzando a ver la silueta de un hombre quien le hablaba de forma marcial, evidenciando que era un agente de la división de inteligencia.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación Mayor. El caso ha sido aclarado y ya hemos encontrado al Vicecomandante. Lamentamos las molestias.

-¿Cómo está él?.

-El vicecomandante se encuentra bien, fue encontrado ileso cerca del lago del geofrente.

-¿Y como esta Kaji?.

-No tenemos idea. Aun sigue desaparecido.

En otro lugar, la doctora fue a ver a Shinji. Para su sorpresa le vio ya despierto, al parecer desde hacía ya un buen rato.

-Buenos días Shinji. ¿Dormiste bien?.

-Buenos días doctora. La verdad es que no dormí mucho, creo que dormí demasiado en estos últimos días.

La doctora se rió "después de todo no dejaba de tener cierta razón el tercer elegido", y ambos rieron un poco.

-¿Ya desayunaste?.

-Aun no.

-Bien, veré si pueden traerte ya un desayuno y luego te llevaremos a tu casa.

-No lo se, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre…

-No es conveniente que vayas con el estomago vació. Además… ¿Preferirías desayunar en el departamento de Misato?.

Rápidamente pensó en como se desayunaba por allá y en como debía de estar ese departamento luego de un mes afuera. Esa breve visión le espanto, así es que decidió desayunar en el hospital. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos sería mejor que desayunar allá.

Minutos después, Shinji escoltado por la doctora hacían abandono de las instalaciones hospitalarias, al salir sin embargo una voz los detuvo.

-¡Shinji!-. Gritaba una voz que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Misato!.

Aun cansada y jadeante y a pesar de haber pasado un par de días en las mazmorras de NERV, ella se veía relativamente bien y feliz. Después de todo, uno de sus niños estaba bien y otra vez con ellos. Y por ahora eso era lo que importaba.

-Vaya Misato, me alegro que te hayan soltado.

-¡Uf!. Ya estaba bueno de tanto jaleo. Creo que es hora que nos vayamos a descansar un poco…

-¿Vayamos, dice usted Mayor?... eso me suena a plural. En realidad yo aun tengo un último asunto que atender antes de pensar en un descanso. De hecho, había planeado llevar a Shinji a su casa, pero como se han dado las cosas preferiría encargárselo.

Resignada, Misato suspiro, y acepto llevárselo. -Esta bien, llevare a Shinji a casa, pero con una condición-.

Extrañada, la doctora pregunto. -¿Cuál condición?-.

-¿Podrías guiarme al estacionamiento del cuartel?. La verdad es que todavía me pierdo en tratar de ubicarlos-.

Y mientras Misato se reía al decir esto. Ritsuko negaba con la cabeza y Shinji miraba avergonzado la situación.

Cerca de una hora después Shinji y su tutora llegaron a un desordenado departamento, al parecer la ausencia del único que hacía regularmente el aseo se notaba demasiado. Pero prefirieron dejar eso para después.

Misato entro en su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco luego de todo el ajetreo vivido, pero antes se le ocurrió ver si había algún mensaje en la contestadora telefónica. En efecto encontró dos mensajes. El primero era una promoción de descuentos en llamadas de la compañía de teléfonos, el cual fue rápidamente borrado por ser intrascendente, pero el segundo mensaje sería el que llamaría su atención:

"_Hola Katsuragi. Soy yo, Kaji. _

_Me hubiera gustado haber hablado personalmente contigo, pero no estabas… así es que tuve que dejar este mensaje. Estoy seguro de que estás escuchando este mensaje después de que te he causado muchos problemas. Lo siento._

_Por favor dile que "Lo siento mucho" a Rit-chan. Y también a Asuka y a Shinji._

_Katsuragi, la verdad está contigo, tienes todo lo necesario para llegar a ella, solo tienes que seguir las pistas. No dudes. ¡Sigue adelante!_

_Si pudiera verte otra vez, te diré las palabras que no pude decirte hace 8 años atrás. Pero por ahora deberás escuchar cosas que no querrás oír, saber cosas que terminaras deseando no haberlas sabido jamás, cuestionar todas tus creencias, y aprender a recelar de mucha gente. Ya que descubrirás que en realidad nada es lo que parece…_

_Adiós"._

A Misato no le gusto el tono demasiado triste que acompañaba a la seriedad de las palabras grabadas de Kaji, casi como si fuera una despedida. Rápidamente salio de la casa, sin responderle a Shinji cuando le preguntaba hacia donde iba.

Mientras corría por su automóvil a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, un mal presentimiento rondaba por su cabeza y se acrecentaba a cada paso que se acercaba a las instalaciones de NERV. Y rogaba porque lo que estaba pensando solo fuera una locura y no una realidad.

Pero al llegar, descubrió que algo no estaba bien. Habían mas controles de seguridad que de costumbre y era demasiado obvia y evidente la mayor presencia de miembros de inteligencia.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí!-. Pregunto ella a un agente encargado.

-Hubo un crimen en NERV. Un asesinato…

-¿Un asesinato!.

-Ryoji Kaji. Fue encontrado muerto, cerca de los sistemas generadores principales, hace aproximadamente una hora.

Pena, ira, rabia, dolor… muchos sentimientos se sucedieron rápidamente en la mente y en el corazón de Misato, quien estaba choqueada por la noticia de haber perdido a aquel hombre que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, nunca logro odiar ni olvidar.

-Quiero que investiguen el hecho… Quiero que resuelvan el caso…

El agente asintió ante esta orden dictada por un superior.

Misato trato de mantenerse firme, pero sentía como por dentro se estaba deshaciendo por causa del dolor. Acelero su paso y sin darse cuenta corrió hacia donde estaba su oficina. Necesitaba llorar, necesitaba desahogar su dolor y su pena.

No muy lejos de su destino, Misato vio a la doctora Akagi caminar tristemente hacia su propia oficina. Ritsuko miro a su amiga y esta le devolvió la mirada, ambas mujeres vieron en el rostro de la otra profundo dolor y tristeza, el mismo dolor y tristeza que había en sus propios rostros.

-Veo que ya te has enterado-. Dijo Ritsuko con honda tristeza en sus palabras.

-Entonces… ¿Es verdad?...

-Así es Misato… Vengo de la morgue, donde fui a reconocer el cuerpo.

Incrédula, Misato trataba de digerir y asimilar la noticia. Pero ella solo pudo bajar la mirada y llorar mientras su voz ahogada trataba de gritarle a su amiga e increparla por cosas de las cuales ella no tenia culpa alguna.

-¿Por qué él tenía que morir!. ¿Por qué!...

Ritsuko no podía contestar a esas preguntas, solo pudo acercarse a la mayor y abrazarla a fin de intentar confortarla un poco, mientras esta en medio de una voz ahogada por el llanto trataba de increpar a Kaji.

-Idiota… Fuiste tan idiota… ¡Por qué tuviste que ser tan idiota!...

Tristes lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Ritsuko. No podía soportar ver llorar a su amiga, sobre todo si tenía que llorar por un amigo que ya no estaría mas.

"¿Solo un amigo?". Se preguntaba mentalmente Ritsuko. Y puede que quizás para ella Kaji era un muy buen amigo. Pero al ver a Misato llorar amargamente por el, comprendió a la perfección de que para ella, Kaji nunca fue solamente un buen amigo, y que aún a pesar del tiempo y la distancia siempre fue algo mas. Mucho mas de lo que ambos habían admitido o reconocido.


	9. Los dulces sueños son solamente eso

**Capitulo 9.** Los dulces sueños son solamente eso… sueños.

Ya de noche y acostado en su cama, Shinji trataba de poner un poco de orden en su cabeza. Necesitaba digerir las malas nuevas que había escuchado. Cosa difícil de hacer cuando escuchas el lamento de dos mujeres que sufren pero a las cuales no puedes ayudar ni hacer mas cosa que mirarlas sin saber que hacer y que se dificulta mas cuando tu cabeza repasa una y otra vez sin cesar lo acontecido tan solo hace algunas horas atras.

Flash – Back:

Todo había comenzado mas temprano, en la tarde, cuando Asuka regreso de la escuela y se vio sorprendida al ver al tercer niño en la casa, si bien su sorpresa no era grata, era como si se viera extrañada por haberse acostumbrado a la ausencia del chico y de verlo repentinamente nuevamente allí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Así que volviste kinder.

-Aja-. Fue la respuesta del chico.

Ella no supo que decir frente a esto, Así es que ella se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras el se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena. Normalmente cualquiera habría encontrado algo hosca la actitud de la pelirroja, pero a Shinji eso no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo. De hecho si ella hubiera mostrado euforia y alegría al verle de vuelta, eso si hubiera sido raro para el.

Mas tarde, ambos comieron, fue una cena amenizada de fondo por el noticiero que mostraba lo que suelen exhibir todos los noticieros. Noticias de la crónica roja, de las disputas políticas que subían de tono de cara ya a los próximos comicios, las guerras remotas y ya olvidadas del medio oriente y en África…

Mientras se mostraba una entrevista a un economista que despotricaba contra NERV y hablaba de como la mantención de los Evas le estaban costando demasiado caro al erario nacional y de como podrían invertirse mejor esos fondos, Asuka apago la televisión "no soportaba al entrevistado" y para justificar este hecho intento algo de conversación con Shinji.

-Estúpido economista dogmático. ¡Y pensar que defendemos a personas como el!...

-¿Ah?-. Pregunto el chico quien estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas.

-Se queja de que la lucha contra los ángeles es muy cara. ¡Como si a los ángeles le importara algo nuestra economía!.

-No se de que estaba hablando…

-Nunca sabes mucho de las cosas. ¿No kinder?. En todo caso sus teorías neoliberales no nos salvaron de la depresión post segundo impacto ni nos salvarán de los ángeles, así es que no importa que no las conozcas.

-Ah-. Dijo el chico algo confundido mientras volvía a su comida.

El silencio incomodó a Asuka, quien volvió a iniciar conversación.

-Estuviste atrapado cerca de un mes dentro de tu Eva. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien. Era todo como muy extraño…

-¿Muy extraño?.

-Si. Era como si hubiera visto las cosas de mi vida en una larga, loca y desordenada película…

-Entonces debió haber sido horrible el haber estado atrapado allí adentro.

-No lo se… ¿Y por qué piensas que fue horrible el haber estado atrapado?.

-No lo se, solo lo decía por decir.

Sin decirse nada, ambos se dieron cuenta que la conversación se estaba volviendo ya un ejercicio tedioso e inútil. Así es que optaron por callar.

Así fue como en completo silencio terminaron de cenar, en silencio lavaron los platos, en silencio se aprontaban a devolverse a sus respectivos cuartos, a sus respectivos mundos.

Ya mas tarde, de madrugada Misato llega al departamento, se dirige al refrigerador a sacar su buena cantidad de latas de cerveza para embriagarse. Quería olvidar, quería escapar de su dolor, ver si al despertar de la resaca y de la ebriedad volvería a su vida acostumbrada, si todo lo ocurrido no era mas que una amarga pesadilla de la cual despertaría.

Minutos después un cuerpo que apenas podía sostenerse caminaba hacia su habitación, mientras a tientas buscaba el interruptor de la luz y prendía una contestadora telefónica que repetía sin cesar una y otra vez el mismo mensaje, y con cada reiteración la resistencia de la Mayor iba cediendo y comenzaba a llorar.

Del otro lado de la pared, Shinji escuchaba lo que pasaba en la habitación del lado, al principio pensó que ella estaba otra vez borracha, pero esta vez era distinto. El alcohol tendía usualmente a poner mas alegre a Misato, pero ahora se oía triste y deprimida, y eso no era común en ella.

Shinji se levanto y se dirigió hacía la habitación de la Mayor, donde golpeo la puerta.

-¿Estas bien Misato?. Soy yo, Shinji… ¿Me escuchas?.

No hubo respuesta del interior, pero pudo alcanzar a escuchar la respiración entrecortada y el llanto de la mayor, y no le gusto eso a Shinji.

-¿Misato?... ¿Puedes oírme?. ¿Estas bien?...

-¡Vete!. ¡Déjame sola!...-. Le contesto ella llorando.

-Normalmente él se hubiera resignado y se habría devuelto a su habitación. Pero en su lugar el abrió la puerta y vio a la Mayor completamente ebria llorando desconsoladamente y volviendo a escuchar la grabación de la contestadora.

"_Hola Katsuragi, soy yo, Kaji. _

_Me gustaría haber hablado personalmente contigo, pero no estabas… así es que tuve que dejar este mensaje. Estoy seguro de que estás escuchando este mensaje después de que te he causado muchos problemas. Lo siento._

_Por favor dile que "Lo siento mucho" a Rit-chan. Y también a Asuka y a Shinji…"._

En este punto la reproducción de la grabación fue cortada por Misato.

-Esa voz era la del señor Kaji… ¿Qué le paso?.

Misato no respondió.

-Esa grabación no sonaba bien… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Kaji?...

-¡No ha pasado nada!-. Grito con furia la Mayor. -¡Vuelve a tu habitación!-.

-¡No!. ¡No me iré hasta saber que es lo que ocurre!.

-¡Vuelve inmediatamente a tu… a tu…!.

Quiso gritarle para amenazarlo, pero en su lugar solo logro quebrarse y llorar. Shinji se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sospechaba correctamente que algo muy malo había pasado para que ella estuviera así llorando de esa manera.

El escándalo había despertado a Asuka, quien lentamente hace ingreso a la habitación.

-¿A que se debe tanto escándalo que no deja dormir?...

-Creo que se trata del señor Kaji…

-¿Kaji?... ¿Qué paso con Kaji!.

Misato no respondió, y el tercer elegido no sabía como responderle a la pelirroja, por eso es que extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar la grabadora y oprimir "play" para reproducir el mensaje.

Al terminar el mensaje, Asuka se abalanzo sobre la Mayor y le gritaba reiteradamente, pidiéndole que le dijera que había pasado con Kaji.

-¡Asuka, cálmate!-. le pedía el tercer elegido. Pero ella no solo no se calmaba, sino que con mas ahínco le exigía respuestas a la Mayor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Kaji!. ¿Por qué esta pidiendo disculpas a todos nosotros!.

Al final la desesperación y la angustia terminaron por hacer hablar a Misato, quien entre medio de llanto ahogado dio la mala nueva de un viaje.

-Kaji esta muerto.

Los chicos quedaron paralizados con la noticia, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-A… al muy tonto… lo… lo mataron esta mañana…

Asuka no podía creer la noticia, la cual le golpeo muy fuerte.

-¿Co… como que esta muerto!.

Misato agacho la cabeza y solo pudo llorar mientras volvía a poner la grabación. Al terminar esta Asuka salio corriendo de la habitación de la Mayor, quedando nuevamente solos los dos por un rato, hasta que Misato le hablo.

-Shinji. Quisiera estar un rato sola.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se retiro de dicho cuarto. Paso por fuera del cuarto de Asuka e intento ir a consolarla, pero ella había cerrado su puerta con llave y Shinji solo pudo escuchar como ella lloraba mientras se lamentaba por su muerte.

No pudo hacer nada por ella, como siempre ella cerraba con fuerza la puerta para dejar afuera la realidad. Y no tuvo el valor para golpear la puerta y darle ayuda.

"Ella también siente necesidad de huir", pensó para si mismo Shinji mientras entraba a su habitación a dejar afuera al mundo, aunque esta vez no le sería posible.

Fin del Flash – Back.

-No pude hacer nada, no sabía que hacer. Tal vez porque en el fondo sigo siendo un niño que aun no puede entender las cosas de los adultos.

Durante el primer día hábil de la semana siguiente se decidió probar en exclusiva el estado de funcionamiento del Eva 01, a fin de descartar eventuales problemas que pudieran afectar a dicha unidad, utilizándose para ello como piloto de pruebas tanto a la primera elegida como al sistema "Dummy plug". En el primer caso el Evangelion logro funcionar sin mayores inconvenientes. Sin embargo hubieron problemas para hacer funcionar el Eva con el sistema "Dummy", lo que desconcertó a los facultativos, ya que esta dicotomía en los resultados arrojados en ambas pruebas no tenía fundamento alguno.

Y al Comandante Ikari no le gustaba para nada esta situación. Mientras miraba a lo lejos la unidad morada pensó en voz alta.

-¿Seguirás rechazándome?.

Al día siguiente se realizo otro experimento de sincronización con los cuatro pilotos en las cápsulas de simulación. Y en todas las pruebas se tendía a repetir el mismo panorama, salvo Asuka, quien todavía estaba traumatizada por lo ocurrido en la ultima batalla y por los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en su vida personal, todos los pilotos siempre lograban rendir exitosamente la prueba. Y precisamente de la situación de la segunda elegida vemos hablar a Misato y a Ritsuko.

-No hay caso, el nivel de sincronización de Asuka sigue cayendo-. Le comenta Misato a propósito de la lectura de informes que hizo uno de los operarios.

-A este paso apenas podremos activar la unidad.

-Tal vez sea por lo ocurrido por Kaji. O quizás porque debido a su calendario debe estar en los días de su periodo…

-No. La sincronización con los Evas no es afectada por los problemas o desordenes físicos. Y no creo que lo ocurrido con Kaji sea razón suficiente para explicar esto…

-¿Entonces?.

-Orgullo. Se siente derrotada por los otros pilotos, en especial por Shinji.

-Para alguien como ella, entrenada y preparada para ser siempre la mejor, esto debe serle inaguantable.

Al finalizar dicha prueba, y como siempre, los pilotos se fueron a sus respectivos vestidores y allí, luego de cambiarse, Emmanuel pudo intercambiar palabras con Shinji.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Shinji. Me contaron que estuviste atrapado en el Evangelion por unos 30 días.

-Si, fue bastante tiempo.

-Así es, pero lo que importa es que otra vez estas aquí de vuelta.

-Si-. Dijo Shinji sin mucho convencimiento.

-Mmmmm… No te noto feliz.

-No lo se…

-¿Ah!.

-A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado adentro del Eva.

-¿De verdad lo crees?.

-Cuando volví pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al regresar encuentro que todo esta igual, si es que no peor.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?.

-No lo se, creo que desde hace mucho tiempo que pienso eso.

-¿Sientes acaso que el vivir es una carga para ti?.

Responde luego de una larga pausa. -La verdad nunca supe el sentido de la vida, si es que de verdad lo tiene. Siempre he estado solo, no recuerdo grandes alegrías en mi vida, solo breves y fugaces alegrías…-.

-Bueno, la alegría como estado permanente no existe, solo se da por momentos…

-Puede ser…. Aunque a veces no se que pensar. A veces siento que solo valgo e importo porque piloteo el Eva y que aprecian solo por ello.

-¿Crees que la gente solo valora tu labor de piloto?

-Si-. Respondió tímidamente el tercer elegido.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?.

-Es extraño, no lo se. Pero a veces siento esa impresión…

-No creo que debas pensar así, sobre todo si nadie te lo ha dicho. De hecho creo que eres muy importante para mucha gente, y no solo como piloto, sino también como persona-.

El silencio y la mirada descreída del tercer elegido fueron la única respuesta que el cuarto elegido pudo obtener.

-Parece que siempre temieras algo de los demás, aun cuando estos nada te hubieran hecho.

Shinji baja la mirada y le responde tristemente. -Temo... le temo al dolor, le temo a sufrir, le temo al rechazo.

-Temes demasiado, no debes temer, es cierto que hay dolor y sufrimiento en nuestras vidas. Pero también hay alegrías y esperanzas. No vivimos para sufrir, vivimos para ser felices. Si viviéramos solo para sufrir, la vida no tendría ningún sentido.

-Pero es difícil...

-Cierto. Nada es fácil en esta vida, de hecho en ninguna parte se nos ha dicho que la vida ha de ser fácil. Pero si por lo menos no haces el intento de ser feliz, terminaras infeliz y desdichado, hiriéndote para siempre y de paso hiriendo a los que te aman.

Una risa descreída y hueca soltó el tercer niño mientras este le replicaba a su compañero. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si tu ni siquiera me conoces?-.

-Es cierto, puede que en realidad no te conozca bien. Es posible que en realidad nadie conozca bien a nadie, tal vez uno ni siquiera se conoce bien a si mismo. Pero hace algún tiempo yo también pase por un calvario parecido al tuyo. Y tuve que aprender a aceptarme para salvarme.

Shinji no supo que decir ante este críptico mensaje. Aprovechando que Emmanuel fue a un casillero a sacar unas cosas, Shinji saco su reproductor portátil y se puso a escuchar música "no tenía en esos momentos nada mejor que hacer". Esto le llamo la atención a Emmanuel y le pregunto a Shinji. -¿Qué escuchas?.

-Música.

Después de reír de buena gana con esa respuesta, el chico le respondió. –Ya me imagino que es música, pero qué clase de música-.

Shinji no le respondió y en su lugar le ofreció uno de los audífonos. Lo que se escuchaba era una serie en violín.

Después de escucharlo unos segundos Emmanuel le pregunto con tono de sorpresa a Shinji. -¿Esto es lo que escuchas siempre?-.

-Usualmente si.

Rió un rato mientras negaba con la cabeza y con mas volumen en su voz le decía. -¡Pero con razón tu perspectiva de la vida es tan triste!. Si te pasas escuchando esta clase de música es obvio que siempre vas a tener una perspectiva miserable de la vida. Lo que tu necesitas es un poco más de optimismo.

-¿Ah?.

Acto seguido fue a buscar dentro de su bolso un enorme estuche portadiscos, el cual encontró luego de mucho revolverla. Mientras hacía esto le decía a Shinji.

-¿Sabías tu que puedes describir a una persona si puedes saber que es lo que escucha?.

Después de abrir el estuche y de mucho rebuscar, encontró un disco.

-Mira. Este disco será ideal para ti.- Le dijo –Esto es de un grupo que se llamaba "Queen", es algo viejo, de hecho es anterior al segundo impacto. Pero créeme, es buenísimo, y estoy seguro que te va a gustar, te lo presto para que lo escuches y si te gusta te lo regalo. ¿Lo vas a escuchar?.

-Si.

-Bueno, mañana me dices que te pareció. ¿Vale?.

-Vale.

Luego de retirarse de los vestidores Emmanuel se puso a cantar un estribillo que decía:

_Sweet dreams are made of this.  
Who I am to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused_.

"Dulces sueños están hechos de esto  
¿quién soy yo para discrepar?  
viajando por el mundo y los siete mares  
todos estamos buscando algo

algunos de ellos quieren usarte  
algunos de ellos quieren ser usados por ti  
algunos de ellos quieren abusarte  
algunos de ellos quieren ser abusados por ti..."

Estaba repitiendo las estrofas anteriores cuando fue interrumpido por una voz femenina suave y neutra.

-Es muy extraña tu melodía-.

Emmanuel se dio vuelta para verla, aunque sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz. Era de Rei Ayanami.

-En realidad no es mía, es de un viejo tema.

La primera elegida le miraba extrañado, sin lograr entender.

-¿Te gusta la canción?-. Pregunto este para romper el hielo.

-Es extraña.

-¿Extraña?. ¿A que te refieres?.

-Me da tristeza oír esa letra.

-Tal vez refleje la tristeza de la condición humana y de su eterna búsqueda-. Dijo en un tono extrañamente metafísico. Después de una breve meditación dijo. –Pero creo que tu deberías saber eso mucho mejor que yo-.

-¿Por qué crees que yo debería saberlo?.

En tono sonriente respondió. –Muy fácil, Porque eres parte de ello-.

-¿Parte de ello?.

El chico solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Acto seguido se retiro mientras por los pasillos, mientras volvía a su tarareo, retomando el canto donde lo había dejado.

Así fue como el chico prosiguió con su caminar hasta que llego ante las puertas de un ascensor, después de llamarlo se dispuso a esperarlo mientras seguía tarareando la canción. Hasta que fue interrumpido por otra voz que pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que estas cantando tan alegremente, cuarto elegido?-. Pregunto de forma algo cínica, como haciéndose la interesada, una voz femenina de acento germánico.

-Una canción.

-No me digas-. Respondió toda irónica Asuka.

-Pues si te digo niña-. Le respondió devolviendo la ironía.

Acto seguido el chico soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de extrañeza de Asuka ante dicha respuesta.

-Es muy extraña tu canción.

Emmanuel se sonrió y le pregunto. -¿Pero qué clase de música les gusta y escuchan por esto lugares?-.

-¿Por qué la pregunta kinder?.

-Porque no eres la primera que lo pregunta.

-¿De que estas hablando?.

-Porque Ayanami me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu.

-¡Shaise!.

Suena un timbre que indica que el ascensor ha llegado, abren las puertas y entran los dos. Se cierran las puertas y empieza a elevarse el ascensor.

Emmanuel retoma la conversación. -¿Qué fue lo que te disgusto, segunda niña?.

-No la soporto.

-¿A quien… a Ayanami?.

-Exacto, esa muñeca tonta...

-Muñeca. ¿por qué?.

-¿Eres estúpido o que?.

-No.

-¿Acaso no has visto como es ella!.

-Si, ella es muy linda, realmente como una muñeca…

"Demás esta decir como ese comentario disgusto a Asuka".

-…pero la encuentro demasiado impersonal. Creo que necesita más roce con las personas, pareciera que no tiene a nadie.

-Es porque ella es una tonta que no tiene voluntad propia, hace todo lo que le ordene el Comandante Ikari, de hecho ella es la favorita del Comandante-. Le comenta con rabia.

-¿La favorita?.

-Claro, es cosa de solo verlos. ¡Já!. De seguro que no has reparado aun en ello porque eres nuevo. Pero es solo cosa de tiempo para que veas como la trata el Comandante. La trata como si fuera su hija. Incluso pareciera que ella estuviera como embobada o incluso enamorada del Comandante y viceversa. A veces pienso que el Comandante es un asqueroso degenerado y quizás el muy fresco y sinvergüenza se aproveche de ella, y como ella no tiene voluntad de seguro no pone objeción, quizás hasta la muy fresca lo disfrute. ¡Ughhhhh...!. El solo pensar en eso me da asco.

-¿Pero ella no es nada familiar de el no?.

-No que yo sepa.

-Si no forzosamente tendría Rei que ser hermana o alguna clase de pariente cercano de Shinji, pero no es así.

-Eso creo.

-¿Porque pese a ser padre e hijo, la relación entre el Comandante y Shinji es similar a la que tienen dos perfectos desconocidos?.

-No lo se, lo único que se es que tanto el padre como el hijo son unos idiotas.

-¿Y como es Shinji?

-Es un idiota, estúpido, neurótico, cobarde, pusilánime...

-Pero lo valoran como piloto. ¿no?.

-Si... Aunque yo soy mucho mejor que ese tipo, pero como ese tipo sabe como inspirar lastima todos tratan de compadecerlo y de hacerlo sentir especial. ¡Patrañas!. El muy baka, solo lo hace para sentirse que puede valer algo, como si valiera mucho…

Aunque Emmanuel sabía que últimamente Asuka había obtenido bajos índices de sincronización y que ese día había obtenido el índice más bajo de todos los pilotos, prefirió no mencionar ello y en su lugar siguió escuchando como ella seguía emprendiéndolas contra el tercer elegido, mientras el a veces asentía o decía cosas como "mmm..." o "aja".

Cuando ella termino de despotricar le pregunto a Emmanuel. –Y tu¿Qué piensas?.

-Creo que a Shinji le hace falta mas autoestima.

-¡Exacto, eres muy inteligente Emmanuel.

-En realidad solo digo lo que veo.

Acto seguido miro hacia el indicador en el tablero y vio que estaba por llegar a su destino. Sabiendo que Asuka tendría que subir aun un par de niveles le dijo.

-Bueno, aquí me bajo. Nos veremos mañana.

-Muy bien, Adiós.

El ascensor se detiene, abre sus puertas y Emmanuel se retira, dirigiéndose hacia el monorriel que lo llevaría a la superficie. Mientras viajaba en el monorriel pensaba que todos estaban locos y que en el fondo los pilotos solo eran una parte en el engranaje. Pero no eran cualquier parte, sino que la mas importante, sino el combate contra los ángeles no solo no podría ser realizado, sino que carecería de todo sentido.

En cuanto a Asuka ella recorrió sola en el resto del trayecto. Mientras esto ocurre ella piensa en el nuevo piloto. Es algo mas listo y despierto que los demás y sentía que era el único con el cual podía de verdad tener alguna clase de conversación medianamente inteligente, pero a pesar de ello el seguía siendo un idiota que no se podía bajo ningún aspecto compararse con ella.

Pero Asuka no pudo profundizar más en sus pensamientos, mientras se dirigía a la casa de Misato fuertes dolores la comenzaron a asolar.

-¡No!. ¡No otra vez!. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto cada mes?; ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto solo por ser mujer?. No quiero tener hijos nunca.

Al día siguiente volvieron a tener prueba de sincronización en las cápsulas de simulación, nuevamente Asuka tuvo los índices mas bajos, al punto que apenas alcanzo a tener el mínimo necesario para realizar la prueba. Por contrapartida todos los demás pilotos incrementaron sus niveles de sincronización.

Después de la prueba todos los pilotos fueron a sus vestidores. Pero no así Emmanuel, terminada la prueba fue buscado por los médicos y llevado a las instalaciones del hospital del cuartel general. A ningún miembro del personal se le dieron explicaciones del porque de ello. Ni siquiera a Misato se le dieron explicaciones en calidad de responsable de los pilotos, a ella solo le dijeron que se la llevaban para practicarle exámenes de rutina debido a lo delicado de su salud.

Sin embargo, horas después, cuando Misato fue al hospital para visitarlo le dijeron que Emmanuel Masa jamás había internado en dicho centro medico y que de hecho, el no aparecía en los registros clínicos de los últimos días.

-¿A dónde demonios se lo llevaron?.

Esa tarde, en unos laboratorios ubicados en lo mas profundo del cuartel, vemos que se encontraban tres personas: El Comandante Ikari, el profesor Fuyutsuki y la doctora Akagi. Estos comentaban los resultados que mostraban las graficas de las computadoras y los comparaban con los resultados exhibidos en unos CD ROM.

-No hay ninguna clase de patrones anormales, de hecho todos los resultados tienden a ser coincidentes-. Comentaba Ritsuko.

-¿Estamos seguros que la información de los CD ROM's es fiable?-. Preguntaba Fuyutsuki.

-Son datos que provienen de la segunda rama de NERV-. Dijo Gendo.

-De acuerdo a los resultados de los análisis médicos, solo sufre de crisis mentales leves producto del ataque mental que hizo el Eva 01 hace un par de meses. De hecho ha experimentado notables mejoras en los últimas semanas, no ha tenido ningún episodio de crisis en mas de una semana.

-Sigo insistiendo que este chico tiene algo raro-. Afirmo Gendo.

-¿A que se refieres?.

-La Agencia de Seguridad Nacional Norteamericana en conjunto con el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU realizaron una investigación acerca de los incidentes ocurridos en Nevada. Aun estos resultados no salen a la luz ya que los de relaciones públicas están corrigiendo y perfeccionando el informe...

-Falseando el informe, mejor dicho.

-Aun sigues siendo un puritano Fuyutsuki, igual que hace 14 años-. Dijo Gendo con ligero tono de ironía. Pero rápidamente el tono de su voz retornó a su tradicional estado de seriedad. –De ser cierto lo que dice el informe no me gusta lo que se ve-.

-¿A que se refiere?-. Pregunto la doctora.

-Parece que la segunda rama de NERV intento crear su propia versión de las "Dummy plug", pero no solo eso, también intento emular en su totalidad el programa, incluido lo que logramos aquí.

-¿Cómo dices!. ¿Pero eso es imposible!-. Exclamo Fuyutsuki. -Ellos no tienen lo necesario, todo esta aquí, las otras ramas solo se limitan a construir las futuras unidades Evangelion, y solo lo hacen únicamente porque es mas barato y menos arriesgado que concentrar todos nuestros esfuerzos aquí, si no serían absolutamente prescindibles.

-Aquí aparece que el sistema dummy usado en el funcionamiento del Eva 04 fue creado por la segunda rama, aunque no sabemos como lo hicieron.

-¿Crees que SEELE pueda estar metido?.

-Es posible, si bien nada pareciera conducirlo hacia ellos.

-Ellos son expertos en moverse en las sombras. A diferencia de nosotros, ellos no necesitan andar dando la cara, y de hecho todos sus esfuerzos van en evitar esa dirección.

-Aunque tampoco podemos descartar la posibilidad de que los propios norteamericanos hayan intervenido en secreto la segunda rama y hayan pensado en tomar el control de ella…

-Que el alto mando norteamericano quisiera hacerse del control de algo que dejaría a la bomba de hidrogeno y las N2 como un juego de niños no es una posibilidad descabellada-. Dijo Ritsuko.

-Esos gringos paranoicos y entrometidos…-. Estaba diciendo con enojo el subcomandante cuando su superior le interrumpió.

-De acuerdo a las convenciones internacionales, solo nosotros podemos manejar los Evangelions. Además, y aunque llegaran a tomar el control de uno de ellos, no sabrían como controlarlos…

…y por último, también nosotros siempre tendremos al final algo que decir.

Gendo decía esta frase mientras pensaba en el sabotaje del modelo "Jet Alone" ocurrido hacía algunos meses atrás. Modelo diseñado y construido por un mega conglomerado industrial conformado por el gobierno japonés en conjunto con varias prestigiosas empresas tanto nacionales como internacionales. Jornada perfecta para los planes de NERV, ya que se hizo aparecer a dicho modelo como inseguro e inviable, y mas encima gracias a la posterior intervención del Eva 01, NERV incluso pasaba a ser la entidad que había salvado la jornada. Mientras que los industriales quedaron como unos entes irresponsables, mas preocupados por los eventuales incrementos especulativos de sus bonos y acciones, en vez de tener un interés serio, como la defensa de la humanidad; y el gobierno tuvo que hacer varios ajustes ministeriales por culpa del incidente para evitar la censura parlamentaria, lo que trajo como consecuencia un cierto relajo en la "supervigilancia" que el gobierno ejercía sobre NERV, además de la obtención de mayores partidas presupuestarias por parte del erario publico para financiar a la organización.

"Cuando las Naciones Unidas decidieron que NERV tendría su sede central en Japón, se convino que a cambio de esto, dos tercios del presupuesto de NERV serían costeados en integridad por los japoneses y el tercio restante por todas las otras potencias involucradas en el proyecto. Además, el gobierno japonés controlaría a nombre de dicha organización todos los gastos no discrecionales de la primera rama".

Pocos segundos después todo quedo en silencio, quietud que se rompió cuando unos indicadores sonaron y los computadores cesaron en sus análisis.

-Ha cesado la narcolepsia inducida. Debemos cesar el sondeo, si no puede ser contraproducente.

-Muy bien doctora, proceda a aumentar la concentración de oxigeno y la tolerancia al LCL en el estanque, luego administre los psicofármacos y continuemos.

En el estanque central una figura masculina despertaba y se sorprendía al verse en el estanque, empezando a golpear primero con las palmas y luego con los puños las paredes transparentes del estanque, mientras pedía a gritos salir de allí, gritos ahogados por el LCL y el grosor de los cristales, gritos que nunca nadie escucharía.

La doctora aumento la tolerancia y el oxigeno en el LCL, luego el piloto volvía a quedar en estado de inconciencia producto de este brusco cambio.

-En estas condiciones, proseguir el sondeo será peligroso, creo que mejor será que continuemos mañana. Además, debemos dejar el experimento ya que tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-Tiene razón doctora, lo de Rei ya se ha pospuesto demasiado, no podemos seguir así. El plan pronto cumplirá una fecha critica y ya no podemos continuar retrasándonos. En cuanto al cuarto elegido, llévenselo al hospital y manténgalo allí hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bien.

Mientras el chico era retirado del lugar, Gendo Ikari pensaba en la posibilidad de que otros pudieran estar interfiriendo en sus planes. ¿Acaso será que SEELE decidió finalmente abandonar su pasividad para intervenir directamente en los planes de NERV?. ¿O quizás estemos frente a la presencia de nuevos y desconocidos actores que pretendan intervenir en este escenario?.

Pero sea como fuere, una cosa era segura. Gendo Ikari no permitiría que nada ni nadie frustrara su plan largamente acariciado, al cual había dedicado nada menos que toda una vida.

Y por ello, el estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo, y a cualquier precio, en caso de ser necesario. Nada ni nadie lo detendría.


	10. Violador

**Capitulo 10. **Violador.

Varios días después vemos a Asuka y a Rei coincidiendo en un elevador, ambas venían de realizar pruebas de armónicos en sus respectivas cápsulas de simulación. Y, como se había vuelto últimamente un hecho casi rutinario, nuevamente la segunda elegida había sacado los índices mas bajos de todos, si bien habían aumentado levemente en comparación a los días anteriores; en cambio la primera elegida prácticamente se mantuvo en los mismos indicadores que los días anteriores.

El trayecto se desarrollo en un largo e incomodo silencio que solo era matizado por los leves sonidos del ascensor elevándose y del contador que marcaba los niveles que pasaban. Y pudo haberse mantenido todo el trayecto así, de no haber sido porque en una actitud poco usual de su parte, Rei rompió el denso silencio y se dirigió a su acompañante.

-¿El Eva no se mueve?.

-¿Ah!-. Pregunto una sorprendida Asuka ante el comentario de su colega.

Silencio de breves instantes se formo hasta que Rei nuevamente hablo.

-Si tu no le abres tu corazón y tu mente, el Eva nunca se moverá.

Atónita ante esta respuesta, Asuka le respondió casi gritándole. -¿Me estas diciendo acaso que estoy cerrando yo misma!…

-El Eva no solo es un arma, también tiene un corazón y un alma en su interior…

-¿Esa cosa?.

-Si.

-¡Cállate!. ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?.

La interpelada no respondió.

-Hmf… Ya veo, lo dices por mis bajos índices de sincronización¿no?.

Nuevamente Rei no respondió.

-¡Já!. Ahora si que lo he visto todo. Falta que mañana se ponga a nevar…

Rei la miraba extrañada al no entender ese sarcástico comentario, pero Asuka no reparo en ello y prosiguió.

-…¿Por qué crees que yo necesito de tus consejos?. No se porque te preocupas tanto por mi, después de todo siempre podremos contar con el "bueno e invencible" de Shinji. ¡Ah!. Como siempre el terminara subiendo a su Evangelion y nos salvara a todos nosotros. ¡Y una vez mas el glorioso e invencible Shinji hará su buena acción del día y de paso salvara a toda la humanidad!...

Y ante la neutra mirada de la primera elegida, Asuka prosiguió con un enojo cada vez mas creciente. -… y si el falla, siempre estará el "niño genio", y este también falla. ¡No importa!. Total, siempre estarás tu. ¡Tu!. ¿No?. Siempre podremos contar con Rei Ayanami, "la inefable niña maravilla". Total, yo no hago falta en este juego porque estoy de mas… ¿verdad!... ¡Verdad!. Ya entendí la idea. ¡Mientras todos ustedes puedan luchar y vencer todo estará bien!

Nuevamente Asuka se queda sin respuesta por parte de Rei, y eso la exaspero aun mas.

-Mhfff… ¡Esto de seguro debe ser el final para mí!. Y yo que creía que no podía haber nada peor que el idota de Shinji se compadeciera de mi. Pero que una muñeca como tu está compadeciéndome esto ya es…

-Asuka…-. Le respondió Rei con una voz aun mas pausada y suave de lo normal, casi como si estuviera sopesando cada una de las letras que a su vez conformaban las palabras que estaba ella por pronunciar.

-…Yo no soy una muñeca.

-¡Cállate!. ¡Deja de mentirme!. Tu siempre haces absolutamente todo lo que te ordenan sin cuestionártelo, de seguro tu morirías si así te lo ordenaran. ¿Acaso me equivoco?.

-Si, lo haría-. Fue su respuesta automática.

-¡Eres sólo una tonta muñeca, tal como lo pensaba!. ¡Siempre te he visto como una muñeca, y te he odiado por mucho, mucho tiempo…!.

La "platica" fue interrumpida cuando un timbre sonó, el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Ayanami salio y se dio vuelta para mirar a la segunda elegida mientras le decía estas palabras.

-El quiere estar contigo, pero ello nunca será posible si tu le sigues cerrando tu corazón. Deja de hacerlo sufrir. El no se lo merece.

Asuka quedo pasmada ante este comentario, mientras veía la figura de Rei desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas del elevador y trataba de responderle a la primera elegida, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca abierta. Y solo le quedo mirarse atentamente en las brillantes plateadas y pulidas puertas del ascensor la cara de incredulidad que tenía ella tras este comentario.

Y ante la imposibilidad de entender lo que le dijera Rei, Asuka solo pudo hervir de rabia y refunfuñar en silencio ante los cometarios de la primera elegida, hasta que grito lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Estúpida niña modelo!. ¡Como te odio!.

Después, solo los leves sonidos del ascensor elevándose y del contador marcando los niveles eran la única compañía en el trayecto de la segunda elegida.

Al día siguiente de este encuentro, en el hangar, vemos a Asuka de pie mirando fijamente a su unidad Evangelion y se dirigía a esta con voz firme y desafiante, con las siguientes palabras:

-Escúchame muy bien estúpido robot, no me importa lo que me digan, tu eres solo un muñeco, un arma que yo manejo como quiero y por ende tu vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y por ningún motivo tu vas a desobedecer o cuestionar mis ordenes. ¡Entendido!...

…¡Lo has entendido!.

Sin dejar de mirar su unidad y luego de algunos segundos de silencio se pregunto levemente para si misma.

"¿Por qué le pusieron un alma y un corazón a una estúpida arma?. ¡Shaise!. He de estar loca para estar aquí hablando como una idiota con un armatoste mecánico. Y he de estar aun mas loca para seguir el consejo de esa estúpida muñeca que ni siquiera tiene voluntad propia, no me importa lo que diga ella".

Y de pura rabia ella golpeo fuertemente el piso metálico que estaba bajo sus pies, provocando un leve ruido que retumbo por algunos segundos por todo el hangar.

Ese día se pretendía continuar con las pruebas de sincronización, pero esta vez no en las cápsulas de simulación, como había sido el día anterior, sino que en los propias unidades, a ver si se podían mejorar así los índices de sincronización de los pilotos, sobre todo, los de la segunda elegida. Sin embargo cuando los pilotos se preparaban para subir a sus unidades a fin de dar inicio a la prueba, una noticia llego al cuartel, cambiando todo el panorama.

-¿Tenemos imágenes del objeto?.

-Afirmativo, imágenes satelitales recibidas, transfiriendo a monitores principales.

-Confirmado, un objeto volador no identificado se encuentra a una altitud de 360 kilómetros en órbita geoestacionaria sobre nosotros. El objeto ha permanecido inmóvil desde su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué indican las MAGI?.

-Las tres indican patrón azul, lo hemos confirmado, es un ángel.

-Activen la alarma, preparen a las unidades 00 y 02, las unidades 01 y 03 manténganse en reserva.

Mientras se preparaban a las unidades la Mayor pensaba en el porque de la quietud del ángel. "¿Será que pretende ejercer un ataque suicida como el décimo ángel?. ¿O será que este tendrá la capacidad de atacarnos directamente desde allá arriba?".

Luego dijo. –Aun si atacaran en conjunto, los Evas no puede atacar desde la superficie. Considerando la distancia y la altura solo podríamos vencerlo si utilizamos el rifle positrónico a su máxima capacidad.

-Mayor, según MAGI las posibilidades de lograr un ataque exitoso son de solo un 16,2 por ciento.

-Es la única posibilidad que nos queda.

-Mayor, los Evangelion 00 y 02 están listos.

-Las "entry plug" ya están insertadas.

-Muy bien-. Luego se dirigió a las pilotos. –Rei, tu cogerás el rifle y disparas. Asuka, tu apoyaras a Rei y la cubrirás en caso de eventualidades.

Esta noticia no gusto nada a la segunda elegida.

-¿Qué cosa estas diciendo Misato!. ¿Qué cubra yo a Rei?. ¡Jamás!.

Acto seguido activo por su cuenta las plataforma de lanzamiento y el Eva 02 salió hacia la superficie.

-¿Asuka, pero qué estas haciendo!-. Exclamo Misato.

-Déjela Mayor-. Replico Ritsuko. –Déjela que saque su rabia y veamos que hace.

Misato miro sorprendida a su amiga ante este comentario, pero esta no le correspondió, dedicándose en su lugar a observar los monitores.

Mientras el Eva 02 era enviado a la superficie a la máxima velocidad, la segunda elegida se decía a si misma. "Si fallo en esta misión, puedo perder mi posición como piloto de la Unidad 02. No puedo perder, yo no puedo perder".

Al arribar a la superficie el Eva tomo rápidamente el rifle positrónico, la piloto sabía que solo tenia un tiro y que no podía fallar. Ajusto la mira y espero a que la computadora centrara el blanco.

Después de algunos segundos cuando el objetivo estaba centrado y la carga completa. Asuka estaba lista para disparar el ángel. Cuando de pronto el enemigo reacciona y dispara un poderoso halo de luz hacia la piloto.

-¿Qué clase de ataque es este?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Mayor, no detectamos fuente térmica alguna.

-Hay inicio de contaminación mental en la piloto.

-Graficas mentales desestabilizadas.

-Ataque psicológico a la piloto.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, en medio de su desesperación y sufrimiento la piloto del Evangelión 02 ajusta como puede la mira y dispara el rayo. El rayo positrónico sale directo hacia el ángel, pero debido a la distancia el rayo llega debilitado, además el ángel previo el disparo y fortaleció al máximo su escudo AT, con lo cual el ángel desvió fácilmente el rayo.

-El rayo positrónico se ha disipado, no logro hacerle daño al objetivo.

Para peor, en vez de dejar de disparar, Asuka se descontrola y dispara lo que queda de carga por todas direcciones, causando cuantiosos y significativos daños materiales por todo su alrededor.

-¿No quedan más cargas?-. Pregunto la Mayor.

-Negativo, ya no hay tiempo ni energía para cargar nuevamente el rifle. Además se disparo a la máxima potencia posible.

Las imágenes de los monitores transfirieron al interior de la unidad 02. Se veía a la piloto sufrir y entre gritos de terror y de dolor exclamar: - ¡Me duele mucho, me duele...!-.

El dolor físico le afectaba fuertemente. Pero en realidad para Asuka, su calvario recién principiaba.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, como si la piloto estuviera cayendo en un inmenso pozo ciego sin fondo y sin salida. Luego, desde la oscuridad de su alma las imágenes de lo que había sido su vida comenzaban a aparecer vertiginosamente delante de ella, rodeándole por completo.

Y las imágenes que visualizaba le hicieron revivir dolorosos momentos de su vida, momentos que había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su memoria y de su alma, para no recordarlos mas, para que no la atormentaran nunca mas.

-¡No mires dentro de mi corazón!...

Y así fue como volvió a recordar el como ella había sido "preparada" para ser siempre la mejor, para descollar, para vencer en todo y ante todos, no atendiendo de que ella en el fondo solo era una niña.

-…¡No te metas dentro de mi corazón!...

Flash – Back:

Recordó que un día su madre tuvo un extraño "incidente" y de cómo ella cambio completamente a partir de entonces, pasando ella a ser totalmente ignorada por esta, y reemplazada por una muñeca de trapo, a la cual su madre trataba como su hija, despreciando a su verdadera hija que todos los días la miraba esperanzada desde un panel de vidrio polarizado, esperando que algún día ella volviera en si y la reconociera.

Asuka se vio a si misma en una de estas situaciones, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos una amarga conversación que sostenían unos facultativos médicos.

Voz 1: Es lamentable lo que ocurrió.

Voz 2: Así es amigo. Cruel ironía de la vida. Pensar que la promotora y mayor entusiasta del proyecto E, termino siendo una victima de este.

Voz 1: Y lo peor es que ella enloqueció.

Voz 3 (Voz femenina): Me da pena por ella, "refiriéndose a la pequeña Asuka". La pobre esta allí esperando vanamente todos los días a que su madre regrese. Pero ella nunca regresara…

Voz 1: En su lugar, ella presta atención a una muñeca, creyendo que ella es su hija, mientras ve a la verdadera como un fantasma, un ente que en realidad no existe.

Voz 3: Una muñeca, si el Eva es, por así decirlo, un muñeco del hombre, y si aceptamos la idea de que el hombre es una creación de Dios…

Voz 2¿Seríamos muñecos para Dios?.

Voz 3: Quizás.

Voz 1: Es extraño que estemos hablando así, somos científicos, no teólogos o filósofos.

Voz 3: Pero a pesar de todo, somos humanos…

Voz 1¿Dios nos ha predestinado a la desgracia?...

Voz 2: No lo se, ahora que la veo, solo puedo pensar en esa niña. Puede que tal vez ella haya sido predestinada a la desgracia…

La niña deja por un momento de mirar por los amplios ventanales, no voltea su cabeza para mirar a los científicos, pero si lo suficiente como para tratar de poner un poco de atención a las palabras de los doctores, aunque no pudiera entenderlas.

Pero ellos advirtieron el hecho y callaron.

Voz 1: Será mejor que nos vayamos, no vaya a ser cosa que ella nos escuche…

Pero pese a las precauciones de los doctores, igual ella había escuchado todo, si bien se negaba a creerlo o a entenderlo. Y es que en su pequeño corazón ella se llenaba de amargura ante la posibilidad de que su madre nunca regresare. Lo único que ella podía entender, y la posibilidad que ella se negaba a creer.

Fin del Flash- back.

-…¿Por favor!. ¡No sigas!...-. Imploraba Asuka.

Nuevo Flash – Back:

La pequeña niña miraba por medio de un amplio ventanal como su madre le hablaba y le trataba de dar de comer en forma imaginaria a una muñeca. Usualmente nunca escuchaba lo que su madre le decía a esa muñeca, pero esta vez alcanzo a oír algo.

-Mi pequeña Asuka, tu debes comer la comida que hizo tu mamí. Si no comes te vas a enfermar, y esa niña fea de allí se va a reír de ti.

Mientras veía como esa mujer proseguía en sus intentos de darle de comer a esa ajada muñeca, la niña vio la que la puerta estaba entreabierta y entro a ese cuarto, quería que su mama la reconociera. Y tímidamente fue como la llamo.

-¿Mama?. ¿Mama?.

La mujer no atendió, seguía atendiendo a esa muñeca.

-Mamí, por favor mírame. ¿Por favor?. No dejes de ser mi mama…-. Pedía la niña con inocencia mientras se acercaba a su madre. Pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de la mujer.

La niña se acerco hasta la orilla de la cama y meció el brazo de su madre mientras le gritaba. -¡Mama mírame, por favor mírame!... ¡Soy Asuka!. ¡Te amo mama, no me dejes…!-.

Logro que su madre la mirara, ante este gesto la niña lloraba, esperaba que con esto volviera ella en si. Pero su madre no pudo conmoverse siquiera con ese gesto, su mirada ausente fue percibida por la pequeña, y la mujer aparto su brazo y volvió a centrar su mirada en la muñeca de trapo.

En un intento desesperado Asuka salto como pudo a la cama e intento quitarle de las manos de su madre esa ajada muñeca. Ante esto ella reacciono y protegía a su muñeca mientras golpeaba a la pequeña niña hasta que logro botarla de la cama. Y mientras Asuka lloraba producto de los golpes físicos propinados por aquella quien debía de protegerla, termino de recibir el golpe mas fuerte, ese que no puede borrarse, porque se marca no en la piel, sino que en el alma.

-¡Vete de aquí estúpida mocosa mal criada!-. Le grito su madre con odio en su mirada y odio en sus palabras; mientras consolaba a esa muñeca, a quien trataba como su verdadera hija.

Fin del Flash – Back.

-¿Por favor!. ¡Me duele mucho!.

Volvió a recordar aquella mañana en que las ilusiones de esa niña terminaron de destruirse por completo.

Flash – Back:

Una pequeña corría feliz en dirección hacia el cuarto donde su madre estaba hospitalizada. Y su felicidad no era para menos, ella había sido elegida como uno de los pilotos del proyecto Eva. El proyecto donde su madre había estado trabajando. Pese a ser tan pequeña, Asuka había trabajado muy duro para ser parte de ese proyecto. Y ahora lo había logrado. Y los pensamientos de la pequeña Asuka estaban llenos de ilusiones:

"Mama estará feliz, mama estará orgullosa, mama me volverá a amar. Seré feliz, seremos felices las dos".

No pudo contener mas su felicidad y a medida que se acercaba la pequeña gritaba llamando a su madre.

-¡Mama!. ¡Mama!. ¡Lo logre mama!. ¡Me han elegido!. ¡Sere una piloto. Como tu querías mama!. ¡Sere piloto!.

La pequeña rebosaba de felicidad. Creía que al abrir esa puerta todo cambiaría. Y en verdad todo cambio, pero por desgracia no como quería la pequeña.

-¡No!... ¡No lo hagas!...¡Por favor. No lo hagas!...-. Imploraba Asuka en el interior de su Eva, ya casi sin fuerzas para hablar.

Pero Asuka no pudo evitar ver lo que no quería ver ni recordar.

Colgando desde las aspas de un ventilador estaba ahorcada su madre, esbozando una sonrisa hueca y sujetando en una mano una muñeca de trapo toda ensangrentada y en la otra mano una navaja con la cual había cortado sus venas.

Fin del Flash – Back y un Nuevo Flash - back:

En un frío, oscuro y tormentoso día de invierno un funeral se llevaba a cabo. En este aciago día, personas vestidas de riguroso negro asistían al sepelio fúnebre.

Un ataúd era descendido hacia lo mas hondo para ser cubierto por la tierra, a fin de cumplir la vieja sentencia de que "polvo eres y al polvo volverás".

Frente a esta tumba que descendía a la tierra, había una pequeña niña quien contemplaba estoica la escena, no atinaba a reaccionar, ella solo miraba, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Una señora, ya entrada en cierta edad, se acerco a la niña y la miro. Le sorprendió verla tan entera, pero por dentro toda deshecha. Parecía que la niña quería llorar, pero parecía que algo se lo impedía.

Quiso la señora hablar con la niña y le hablo.

-Eres tan buena, mi pequeña Asuka. Puedes llorar si quieres.

Y en ese momento, Asuka comenzó a llorar. Porque se le quebró el alma al recordar la aciaga sentencia con la cual se juramento siendo tan solo una niña, juramento que la perseguiría para el resto de sus días.

Y escucho ella ese tono de voz demasiado serio, inusual para una niña de poco mas de 5 años.

-No abuela. Yo nunca lloraré. Puedo pensar por mí misma.

Fin del Flash - Back.

Las palabras de "Yo nunca llorare", se replicaron fuertemente por varios instantes en el interior de la unidad y en el corazón y la mente de la piloto. Las palabras que terminaron por quebrarla.

-¡No…!. ¡Me duele mucho!-. Gritaba una Asuka toda quebrada por dentro, totalmente sumergida en las lagrimas y en la histeria.

El sufrimiento y el dolor eran demasiado fuertes como para seguirlos soportando como si nada, aun para alguien como ella, quien se había juramentado ser fuerte.

Y ella ya no podía soportarlo.

Ella estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué estoy llorando!. ¡Jure que nunca mas lloraría!.

Pero junto a ella sintió otra voz que lloraba junto a ella, el llanto de una niña. Y no tardo mucho en reconocer el llanto de esa niña.

Era ella misma.

Y esta vez no era un recuerdo, ella estaba dentro de la escena viéndola.

Una pequeña Asuka estaba llorando, había botado al suelo un oso de peluche. Ante esto un hombre adulto se acerca a ella y le habla.

-¿Qué es eso, Asuka?. ¿Acaso no te gusta este presente?.

-¡No!.

-Es un presente de tu nueva madre…

-¡Yo no necesito de una nueva madre!.

Ante la mirada extrañada de ese hombre, la pequeña le grito con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Yo no necesito de una madre!-.

Sorprendido por esta respuesta el hombre le pregunta. -Entonces Asuka. ¿Dime qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Yo no soy un bebé. Me convertiré en adulto tan pronto como las otras personas. ¡No necesito de un osito de peluche!. ¡No lo quiero!.

Fin de la escena.

En el geofrente Misato ordenaba a Asuka. –Retírate y regresa al geofrente-.

-¡Nunca!-. Respondía la piloto.

-¡Asuka, esto es una orden!

-¡No quiero!. Primero muerta antes que retirarme-. Decía mientras su voz se quebraba, y ella lloraba y gritaba como una loca por el dolor de recordar lo que creía olvidado y sepultado en lo mas hondo de su ser.

-¿Será posible?.-. Dijo Ritsuko.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser posible?.-. Pregunto Misato.

-¿Será que el ángel este intentando sondear la mente y el corazón humano?.

-¿Podría hacer eso?.

-Tal vez…

De pronto fueron bruscamente interrumpidas.

-¡Se acabo!-. Grito furioso el Comandante Ikari. Acto seguido se dirigió a Rei. –Rei, desciende al Dogma Terminal y coge la lanza.

-Si-. Respondía esta desde su Eva.

-¿Piensas usar la lanza Ikari?-. Le pregunto Fuyutsuki a su superior. -¿Crees que eso este bien?.

-No, pero no hay otra opción para destruir el objetivo.

-A los del comité esto no les va a gustar…

-Debemos poner un final a todo antes de que SEELE pueda actuar. Aun no es buena idea perder al Eva 02.

-Pero, si utilizamos la lanza sin el permiso de SEELE y sin una razón, habrán muchos problemas.

-Existe una razón, estamos siendo atacados por un enemigo que solo puede ser vencido por la lanza, esa pura razón es suficiente.

Cínicamente, Fuyutsuki le mira y le responde. -¿Razón?. Tu no necesitas de una razón. Lo que en verdad necesitas es una excusa-.

Mientras este dialogo se daba en lo alto del puente de mando. Emmanuel, quien había estado en la sala del control observado serenamente toda la escena, reacciono y salió corriendo hacia su unidad.

-¡Qué estas haciendo, exclamo Misato.

-Mayor, voy a salvar a Asuka.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, no se alcanzo a administrar tu medicina y tu salud es inestable!-. Dijo Ritsuko.

-¡Al diablo con la medicina!.

Al llegar al hangar entro a su entry plug y le pidió que la insertaran en su Evangelion.

-Tu no harás nada Emmanuel-. Expreso furioso el comandante Ikari. –Debes volver aquí, Rei se encargara de todo-.

-Rei y su Eva no tienen ninguna oportunidad. ¿Qué es lo que pretende Comandante?. ¿Por qué dejo como reservas a los dos únicas unidades que pueden vencer al ángel?. Ahora¿va a aprobar la orden de inserción de la cápsula o no?.

-¡No!.

-¿No?.

-¡No!.

-¡Pues vete al infierno hijo de perra!.

Entonces sin que nadie lo autorizara la cápsula del Eva 03 se inserto en su unidad y comenzó a activarse, acto seguido se dirigió por el comunicador interno a Rei quien estaba todavía en su unidad sin haber alcanzado a moverse.

-Rei, Quiero que subas conmigo, te lleves a Asuka y eventualmente la cubras. Yo tomare el rifle positrónico, lo cargare y disparare.

-Eso es imposible, el rifle no tiene energía ni potencia para un nuevo disparo.

-Usare la energía de mi Eva para crear la potencia para cargar el rifle.

-¿Tu puedes hacer ello?

-En teoría si, pero no se si resulte-. Acto seguido miro a Rei por el monitor y le pregunto. – Rei¿Vas a acompañarme allá arriba si o no?.

-Si-. Contesto rápidamente y sin dudar, con voz decidida, para sorpresa de todos.

Mientras ambos subían Rei se percato no solo que estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes del Comandante, sino que estaba de acuerdo con haberlas desobedecido. Hasta sentía cierta satisfacción por ello. Además, el sufrimiento de Asuka la conmovió, nunca había sentido nada por ella, en realidad ella era solo una forma más que poblaba su mundo, de hecho en realidad Rei no le tenía gran empatía hacia la segunda elegida. Pero sentía que no podía dejarla allí, tenía que salvarla.

Al llegar a la superficie el Eva 03 jalo desde su tomacorriente el cable que le suministraba energía, desplegó al máximo su escudo AT y corrió hacia donde la unidad 02 y tomo el rifle luego de hacerla a un lado. Mientras el Eva 00 corría hacia donde estaba Asuka para levantarla y llevársela, la unidad 03 "enchufaba" el cable alimentador al rifle y ponía a funcionar su motor S2 como generador de energía para el rifle.

Mientras se cargaba el rifle en el cuartel central. Gendo y Fuyutsuki comentaban discretamente en lo alto de las instalaciones.

-Este chico es increíble, esta transfiriendo su energía al rifle-. Le comentaba Fuyutsuki. –Tal vez tengamos posibilidades ciertas de vencer al ángel.

Pero Gendo no pensaba en ello, pensaba en otra cosa, y se lo hizo saber a su subalterno. -No me gusta lo que esta ocurriendo con Rei. Ha estado actuando muy rara últimamente.

-¿Me temo que no le entiendo?...

-Tal vez haya que considerar nuevos escenarios donde ella no figure. Lo peor que puede ocurrir sería que ella nos siguiera rechazando y que Rei pueda sumarse...

-Pero todavía tenemos la lanza, de hecho el propio Emmanuel fue el que impidió el uso de la lanza de Longuinus.

-Es verdad, mientras tengamos la lanza aun tendemos el control de la situación.

Los dos seguían conversando, mientras Misato y la doctora Akagi miraban disimuladamente lo que hacían esos dos.

Un tercero estaba en el cuartel petrificado, sin hacer nada, a pesar de estar preparado para la batalla, y sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando. Pero en realidad el si lo entendía, solo que le costaba asimilarlo.

Shinji Ikari observaba por medio de los monitores y en las graficas como Rei desplegaba al máximo su escudo AT para tratar de mitigar su propio dolor y sufrimiento mientras ayudaba al Eva 02 a levantarse y a moverse. Resultaba que el ángel ahora ya no solo atacaba a Asuka, sino que también a Rei.

-El ángel ahora intenta sondear a Rei.

-Graficas alteradas.

-Posible inicio de contaminación mental.

Mientras escuchaba los informes de los científicos Shinji se sentía podrido, mientras todos los demás pilotos estaban allá arriba arriesgando sus vidas para vencer al ángel, el estaba escondido en el geofrente como una rata cobarde. Armándose de valor pidió hablar con su padre.

-Padre, quiero subir al Eva.

-No.

-Tengo que ir a pelear, tengo que ayudarles.

-No será necesario. Además el Eva 01 no es del todo segura aun.

-Pero mi Eva ya esta reparada y operativa.

-No, no podemos perder esa unidad.

-¿Quieres decirme acaso que todas las demás unidades y las vidas de los demás pilotos son prescindibles!.

Esa pregunta no tuvo respuesta ya que fue interrumpido por Misato.

-Shinji, si crees que es correcto, debes subir al Evangelion y pelear.

-¡Mayor Katsuragui, no desobedezca mis ordenes!-. Le señalo el Comandante.

Pero haciendo caso omiso a sus ordenes ella prosiguió. –Shinji, si quieres salvar a tus amigos, debes subir al Eva y pelear. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, pero tal vez tu puedes hacer algo.

-Si, puedo hacerlo.

-¡Mayor Katsuragui, una falta más y la arresto!-. Bramo Gendo.

-Padre, no tienes que emprenderlas contra ella. Yo voy a pelear y a arriesgar mi vida, no ella. Y con o sin tu permiso subiré a pelear. ¡No voy a ser un cobarde!.

-¡No!. No lo harás-. Acto seguido apretó un botón y llamo a seguridad. –Detengan al tercer elegido hasta nuevo aviso-.

Inmediatamente aparecieron tres guardias de seguridad. Dos de ellos procedieron a arrestar a Shinji, mientras que el tercero le apuntaba a la Mayor y custodiaba a los otros dos para evitar que el operativo fuera abortado.

Mientras Shinji era detenido, Misato no podía evitar sentir cierta pena y culpabilidad por lo que le había ocurrido. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse de ello, ella tenia que concentrarse en la batalla librada allá arriba.

30 segundos para completar la carga.

-¡Apúrate mierda!-

Emmanuel hacia este pensamiento mientras el ángel atacaba las mentes de las dos pilotos, descubriendo el traumático pasado de Asuka y el vacío de la existencia de Rei. Así como los secretos más recónditos de ambas chicas.

El ataque estaba impidiendo que la labor de rescate fuera concretada con éxito, de hecho en todo este tiempo ambas unidades apenas se pudieron desplazar unos 100 metros desde el punto de partida. El ataque no solo afectaba a sus mentes, también a la sincronización con los Evas y por ende a la movilidad y maniobrabilidad de estos.

25 segundos.

Desesperado ante la situación el piloto de la unidad tercera pide apoyo al cuartel. Sin embargo le informan que debe continuar solo la misión hasta el final.

20 segundos.

Presintiendo el panorama que se le presentaba, empieza a ajustar el blanco, una vez que la carga estuviere completa dispararía, pasara lo que pasara.

15 segundos.

Repentinamente el ángel deja el ataque psicológico, mientras tanto en la base descubren, gracias a las imágenes satelitales que el ángel esta cambiando su forma, pareciera que va a concentrar toda su energía en un punto.

Aobe da la voz de alarma. –Mayor, el ángel va a disparar a los Evas con un rayo de partículas.

10 segundos.

-Escuchen, el ángel ha mutado su forma y va a disparar hacia ustedes. Deben retirarse inmediatamente.

-Que se retiren las pilotos, yo no me iré hasta no haber vencido al ángel-. Le señalo el cuarto elegido.

El comandante interrumpe a la Mayor y se comunica con Rei.

-Escucha Rei, debes abandonar la misión.

-¡No!. Yo debo quedarme.

"¿Por qué al Comandante le interesa tanto la suerte de Rei?". Pensaba para si Misato.

5 segundos.

El ángel cesa de transformarse.

4 segundos.

El ángel cesa de concentrar su poder.

3 segundos.

El ángel dispara.

2 segundos.

-¡Mierda!.- Exclama Emmanuel.

El rayo ya comenzó a penetrar la atmósfera terrestre.

1 segundo.

El rayo atraviesa las nubes e impacta al Eva 03, recibiendo este de lleno el impacto.

Un segundo después el Eva comienza a perder sincronización. Decide jugársela, concentrar todo el poder que tiene y efectuar un único disparo. Sin embargo el impacto del rayo desestabilizo la unidad antes de disparar y ahora debía calcular las coordenadas nuevamente, todo ello le llevara 9 segundos, sin embargo no tiene esos 9 segundos, pero igual se concentra para centrar el objetivo y disparar, mientras su unidad sigue recibiendo de lleno el impacto del rayo.

-No va a lograrlo, a este ritmo la unidad será totalmente destruida en 6 segundos-. Indico Maya.

El rayo comienza rápidamente a ser estragos en la unidad 03, los daños comienzan a ser graves, la sincronización empieza a bajar dramáticamente, empieza a manifestarse compromisos vitales en el piloto, y hay riesgo que debido a la presión el rifle estalle, lo cual mataría al piloto y destruiría no solo el Eva 03, sino que también destruiría a las otras unidades y todo lo que hubiere en casi un kilómetro a la redonda.

-9 segundos.

-Pulso cardiaco acelerándose.

-8 segundos

-Principio de shock físico y mental en el piloto.

-7 segundos.

-Su nivel de oxigeno esta cayendo.

-Su vida corre peligro...

-6 segundos

Entonces algo sucedió...

Rei dejo de apoyar al Eva 02 para ganarse frente a este y recibir el disparo del ángel, igual que en la operación Yashima, ella arriesgaría su vida para salvar al francotirador.

-5 segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?-. Se preguntaban todos en la base al ver a la primera elegida recibiendo de lleno el disparo.

-4 segundos.

Por ese segundo, el cuarto elegido miraba como la unidad cero recibía toda la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Por Dios, es imposible!.

-3 segundos.

-2 segundos.

-1 segundo.

-¡Ahora o nunca!-. Grito Emmanuel.

La unidad tercera disparo el rifle de positrones, y un poderoso y cegador rayo de alba luminosidad salió del rifle hacia el espacio, cortando el rayo del ángel e impactando de lleno en este, perforando su escudo AT y atravesando al ángel. Después de ello el ángel dejo de atacar y estallo, cayendo sus restos hacia la atmósfera terrestre, desintegrándose e incinerándose estos restos totalmente en esta.

Al fin la batalla ha terminado.

Todo había quedado ya en completo silencio.

Las armas callaron, el enemigo había sido destruido, la amenaza para la humanidad había sido erradicada "al menos por el momento", y la vida podría ya continuar como siempre.

O al menos así parecía ser.

La visión postrera del que había sido el escenario de la batalla era realmente dantesca. Los edificios a su alrededor estaban o seriamente dañados o sencillamente destruidos; el Eva 03 fuertemente dañado se recostaba sobre la base de apoyo de un ya fundido e inutilizable rifle positrónico, sin señales de actividad alguna del Eva o de su piloto; más adelante, tumbada en el suelo estaba la unidad 00 con su armadura totalmente fundida y probablemente una maltrecha piloto en su interior.

Y el Eva 02 estaba allí, de pie y totalmente indemne, a tan solo un paso de la plataforma que la podría haber llevado de vuelta al geofrente, donde se habría salvado. A un paso.

Tan solo era un paso.

Pero ese paso nunca se dio.

Y esto era porque en el interior de dicha unidad había una piloto que no podía reaccionar, porque aun estaba paralizada por el miedo y la traumática experiencia vivida.

Para todos los demás la batalla ya había concluido. Pero para Asuka, su verdadera lucha recién empezaba ahora.


	11. El dia despues, Introspecciones

**Capitulo 11. **El día después. Introspecciones.

Cual demente que decide apartarse de la dolorosa realidad para encerrarse en un mundo propio de fantasía estaba Asuka, quien tarareaba una vieja canción de infancia, ya media olvidada por ella, en medio de la inmaculada blancura del techo y de las paredes de la habitación de un hospital, intentando así pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que le había ocurrido en la batalla hacia ya algunos días atrás.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos erán inútiles. No podía ella dejar de repasar una y otra vez en su mente los recuerdos que el ángel le había obligado a desenterrar desde lo mas hondo de su ser.

Contra su voluntad, Asuka se vio obligada a reveer todo su triste pasado. Su infancia infeliz, la locura de su madre quien llego a sustituirla por una ajada muñeca de trapo, "desde allí que ella odiaba las muñecas", y el hecho de ser la primera persona en presenciar su cuerpo inerte colgando de un ventilador de techo con las muñecas cortadas esbozando una estúpida sonrisa hueca, propia de una demente, y sosteniendo una ensangrentada muñeca.

Y ella al recordar todos esos amargos momentos de su vida solo podía llorar, mientras intentaba cantar melancólicamente los restantes versos de dicha canción.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, el dolor fue mas fuerte, y ella solo podía llorar. Y mientras lloraba ahogadamente intentaba reprimir su tristeza. Hasta que ella no pudo mas y grito un ahogado lamento que solo ella pudo oír y entender.

-¡…Odio. La odio, la odio, la odio!. ¡Nunca fui nada para ella, nunca fui nada para nadie!... Solo fui un intento para llenar su infelicidad, solo fui planeada para ser una piloto, solo sirvo para pilotear a las ordenes de otros...

Silencio, largo silencio.

-Como si fuera una muñeca…

Más silencio, que hizo que el dolor diera prontamente paso a la rabia.

-…¿Una muñeca?...

Silencio.

-¿Es que acaso en eso me he convertido?...

…¿Solo soy una muñeca?...

¡YO NO QUIERO SER UNA MUÑECA!.

Asuka agarro su almohada y la golpeo con sus puños, para luego abrazarla y recostarse sobre ella, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y seguía llorando.

Pronto, todo se volvió oscuro para Asuka, solo ella podía verse, iluminada por una luz que provenía de lo alto, como si tuviera directamente un foco sobre ella que la estaba apuntando.

De pronto, una voz conocida para ella le hablo e hizo reminiscencia de una vieja pregunta que le había formulado hacia ya algún tiempo atrás.

-¿Eres tu humana?.

Sobresaltada, Asuka miro tras de si y vislumbro a quien, probablemente, fuera la última persona en quien pensaría ver.

Allí estaba tras de si la imagen de la primera elegida, reiterándole seriamente la pregunta con su ya típica expresión de inmutabilidad.

-¿Eres tu humana?...

-¡Qué haces aquí estúpida…!.

-No eres humana cuando te niegas a ti misma, cuando culpas a los demás por tus fracasos...

-¡Qué haces aquí!...

-...cuando niegas pedir ayuda...

-¡Por qué me haces estas preguntas!...

-...cuando odias a todos porque no soportas que ellos no se manejen como tu quieras...

-¡Por qué me dices estas cosas!

-Cuando maltratas y desprecias al único que de verdad puede entenderte y aceptarte como eres…

-¡Pero de que me hablas!. No te entiendo.

Silencio por parte de la interpelada.

-¡Dime qué es lo que quieres decirme!...

-¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?-. Le pregunto Rei.

-¡Qué clase de maldita broma me estas jugando…!.

-¿Por qué no quieres entender?.

Perpleja, Asuka le pregunto. -¿Entender?. ¡Qué es lo que tengo que entender!-.

Pero la presencia de Rei no solo no respondió, sino que desapareció, al igual que la luz en dicho lugar, donde solo la oscuridad reino.

-¡Ahhhhh!...

Asuka despertó sobresaltada y con algo de sudor frió recorriéndole la cara, abrazando la almohada que antes había golpeado. Rápidamente se incorporo en la cama para saber si todavía estaba soñando o si ya había vuelto al mundo real.

Estaba algo confundida. ¿Por qué carajo se le aparecía en un sueño la primera elegida?. Y porque le volvía a preguntar aquellas preguntas que le formulara la otra vez en la fiesta aquella.

De pronto, volvió a recordar lo que le dijera en aquella ocasión, sobre el hecho que el Eva tenía un alma.

"¿Un alma?. Como puede tener una cosa tener un alma. Creo que la muñeca esta loca…".

Y luego ella le había gritado que la odiaba.

Pero Rei le había salvado, arriesgando su vida para ello.

Y mientras meneaba su cabeza se susurraba.

-Por más que intento no puedo. Yo… yo no pude hacer nada.

Otra vez tuvieron que salvarme para que no muriera. Ahora ya no solo me vence el idiota de Shinji. Ahora los otros dos también tuvieron que venir a salvarme, aun a costa de sus propias vidas. Y todo porque fui una inútil, una completa inútil-.

En medio de lagrimas, ella descubrió que no solo todo lo anterior era verdad, algo aun mas aterrador para ella también era verídico.

Cuando estaba siendo atacada por el ángel, y después de recordar todos aquellos tristes sucesos de su infancia, el ataque del ángel hizo que su mente se fijara unos segundos en alguien en el cual ella normalmente nunca pensaba…

El tercer elegido…

…y en el hecho de que el siempre estaba allí con ella…

Pero no había sido así en esta ocasión.

Ella era radicalmente distinta de Shinji, y sin embargo tan aterradoramente igual, por eso ella lo detestaba y siempre lo humillaba tanto como le fuera posible, porque ella se odiaba a si misma y para evitar autodestruirse, buscaba destruir a Shinji, el más perfecto y fiel reflejo de sus propias falencias.

-¡Soy lo peor!.

Y recordó lo que fue su última visión a manos del ángel, antes de que el ataque cesara:

Flash – Back:

Un cuerpo inerte caía a sus pies, al verlo vio que se trataba del cuerpo del tercer elegido, atravesado completamente mientras de su pecho manaba la sangre.

Después de verlo caer, ella vio sus manos, manos cubiertas de sangre, manos culpables del crimen de matar.

Atemorizada, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que casi tropieza con un bulto. Cuando se da vuelta para verlo, ve frente a si el cuerpo inerte de la primera elegida, también sangrante y atravesado.

Y cuando retrocedió aun mas su vista vio tras de ella el cuerpo del cuarto elegido, y mas atrás los de el resto de las personas que ella conocía.

Aterrada por ver a todos esos muertos, ella huye para luego encontrarse sin salida frente a un barranco, desesperada decide saltar hacia ese abismo sin fondo que tiene frente suyo.

Al saltar ella siente una extraña sensación de liberación y de absolución, pero luego algo la jala violentamente hacia atrás desde su cuello, mientras siente que le falta el aire. Trata de salir de su inmovilismo, pero el aire cada vez se hace menor.

Y antes de que la escena se pusiera obscura, ve sus manos cubiertas de sangre mientras bajo sus pies ve a una pequeña niña que mira con una cara a medio camino entre la incredulidad y el horror la escena.

Era ella misma, cuando era niña.

Y esta niña susurraba una palabra a medio camino entre la suplica y la duda.

-¿Mama?.

Pronto todo se le volvía difuso, las fuerzas le abandonaban. Y mientras producto de ello se aflojaba su mano, veía una cosa deforme y toda ensangrentada.

Una muñeca de trapo. La misma que sostenía su madre cuando ella la vio muerta.

Fin del Flash-back.

No podía entender estas visiones que la atormentaban y Asuka solo podía llorar mientras imploraba piedad hacia cualquiera quien pudiera escucharla y llamaba a su madre.

-_Mutter, oh gib mir Kraft_.

"Madre, dadme fuerza".

En el mismo piso del hospital, y tan solo unos cuantos cuartos más allá, otra chica despertaba de su sueño. Miraba con detención lo que había a su alrededor, mientras trataba de entender lo que recientemente le había ocurrido.

Su existencia siempre había transcurrido en el vacío. Su nihilismo ante la vida era su característica. Nunca había sentido que tuviera razón alguna para vivir o para dejar de hacerlo. El subir a su Evangelion y pelear contra los ángeles era lo único que podía hacer, porque esa era toda su perspectiva de vida, después de todo de cierta forma ella sentía que había nacido para pilotear el Eva. Ese era todo su destino y no podía aspirar a algo mas, porque para ella no había nada mas.

Pero tras lo ocurrido en la batalla muchas cosas le hicieron pensar.

"¿Por qué haces lo que haces?".

Durante todo el transcurso de la batalla sintió que en su cabeza se replicaba constantemente esa pregunta. Y comenzó a recordar los hechos ocurridos.

Flash - back:

Rei tratando de llevar a Asuka a la plataforma que la haría descender a la seguridad del geofrente, pero le costaba llevarla.

El dolor empezaba a afectar su mente y a afectar su sincronización. Sentía el dolor, pero no podía saber el porque.

Trato de no darle importancia, ya que pensó que de alguna manera estaba recibiendo parte del dolor de la segunda elegida, pero eso no importaba, ella debía salvar a la segunda elegida y eso haría.

Pero luego el dolor comenzó a ser mas fuerte, y con ello una pregunta surgió desde lo mas profundo de su mente…

-¿Por qué haces lo que haces?.

Y luego el dolor la hizo detenerse mientras comenzaba a visualizar imágenes de varias personas conocidas por ella.

Por unos momentos, su mente se ausento de la realidad y parecía dirigirse hacia una inmensidad desconocida para ella mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que veía a su alrededor.

-Personas. Las personas que se cruzan por mi camino aun sin saber quienes son ellas. Yo soy parte de sus vidas. Pero… ¿Quiénes son ellas para mi?.

-Los operarios y personal de NERV. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para ella?.

-Los compañeros de su curso. ¿Quiénes eran estos para ella?.

-Maya, Aobe, Makoto. Todos los controladores de misión y operaciones del cuartel. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para ella?.

-Kaji. ¿Quién era el para ella?.

-La doctora Akagi. ¿Quién era ella para Rei?.

-La Mayor Katsuragui. ¿Quién era ella para Rei?

-El Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki. ¿Quién era el para ella?.

-Emmanuel, el cuarto elegido. ¿Quién era el para ella?.

-Asuka, la segunda elegida. ¿Quién era ella para Rei?.

-El Comandante Ikari. ¿Quién era el para ella?.

-Shinji, el tercer elegido. ¿Quién era el para ella?.

-Yui. Un nombre que nunca antes había conocido y que sin embargo sentía que no le era ajeno o desconocido. ¿Quién era ella?.

Y luego, todas las visiones desaparecieron. Ella, así como toda la visión se desdoblaron y se pudo ver a si misma.

-Esta a quien veo soy yo.

Este cuerpo soy yo.

Esta es la forma que me define y me identifica y diferencia de los demás…

Pero siento que yo no soy yo. Sino que soy algo mas. Un vinculo con el Eva. El Eva es parte de mi.

No, hay algo mas… no lo se…

Solo se que no soy yo.

Soy, pero a su vez, no soy.

Dejo de verse a si misma, y vio a una figura negra en frente, segundos después lo reconoció. Era el Eva 03, que estaba siendo atacado por el ángel, y ella interponiéndose en el medio para salvarlo.

Y mientras hacía esto, nuevamente la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué haces lo que haces?.

Fin de los recuerdos.

-¿Por qué hago lo que hago?-. Se pregunto a si misma.

Rei no recibió orden alguna de subir a pelear, pero peleo. Incluso le dieron una orden distinta, que no cumplió. No le ordenaron recibir de lleno el impacto del ángel, hasta le ordenaron abandonar la misión; pero no huyo, se quedo con Emmanuel y recibió el impacto del rayo, ella estuvo dispuesta a morir para que otros pudieran vivir.

Era extraño, pero no era del todo desconocido todo lo que ella sentía. La posibilidad de morir no le aterraba en lo absoluto, incluso si le ordenaban morir no lo dudaría.

Pero después de la operación Yashima sentía que habían personas por las cuales valía la pena entregar su vida para salvarlas, aunque no lo pidieran, porque ellas de seguro harían lo mismo por ella, aunque ella no lo pidiera.

De pronto pensó que el vacío de su vida, quizás, ya no era tan absoluto.

Recordó las frecuentes sesiones realizadas en los laboratorios, cuando le repetían subliminalmente que ella no era humana, que no tenia voluntad y que debía obedecer las ordenes, en especial las del Comandante.

Esa era una impresión que siempre había tenido, aunque nunca jamás se lo habían dicho.

Normalmente el acatar las ordenes que le brindaban le permitían obtener cierta paz.

Pero después de un tiempo ella ya no tenia paz, en cambio la oscuridad y lo caótico del sin sentido se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y cada vez parecía ser más confuso.

Pero desde un tiempo a esta parte, una palabra hueca y en principio sin sentido para ella, había empezado a reemplazar a la quietud propia de la supresión de la personalidad.

Desde hacia poco más de 6 semanas en las sesiones en el Dogma Terminal ya no escuchaba las ordenes subliminales de obediencia y de alineación que inconscientemente asimilaba, de hecho parecía que ya no le ordenaban nada, sino que le pedían que viera al mundo desde una nueva perspectiva, desde su propia perspectiva. Al principio solo veía formas, lo mismo que había visto siempre, pero ahora reparaba más en los que le rodeaban, en que la gente no solo eran formas físicas monocordes que podían ser identificadas en función de dichas formas. Esas formas eran personas, personas quienes tenían vidas, historias y personalidades propias, cualidades que las caracterizaban y que a su vez permitían distinguirlas de otras personas. Y ella los estaba viendo así, y descubrió que de seguro los demás así la veían a ella. Y ninguno era igual a otro, por eso aunque ella tratara a todos por igual, no todos la trataban igual a ella.

Pensó que el ser humano es un ser extraño, puede amar infinitamente como puede odiar infinitamente. Y también puede adoptar posturas intermedias. O crear sus propias posturas. Es capaz de los mas grandes actos de nobleza, así como de las mas abyectas vilezas. Y todo depende únicamente de si mismo, de sus anhelos, de sus deseos y temores; de lo que quiere hacer y de lo que puede hacer.

-La condición humana…

¿Acaso esto es lo que llaman "la humanidad"?.

La palabra era humanidad.

Horas mas tarde, un pesado ruido metálico retumba en el interior de un oscuro calabozo, al entrar la luz un guardia se dirige al prisionero.

-¿Es usted Shinji Ikari?.

Este, mientras se llevaba los brazos hacia la cara para mitigar el impacto de la luz le contesta lacónicamente. –Si-.

-Ya puede usted retirarse, se le han levantado todos los cargos en su contra.

Shinji no dijo nada, solo se levanto y se retiro. Afuera de la central de detención estaba Misato, esperándolo. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero el atino solo a saludarla con un lacónico hola.

No le gusto para nada a Misato ese saludo, pero bien sabía ella que después de todo lo que le había pasado, el seguramente no estaba de ánimos para demostraciones más efusivas.

Mientras salían de las dependencias de NERV y se dirigían al departamento, ella le contó todo sobre la operación y de cómo fue vencido el ángel. También le informo sobre el estado de los demás pilotos.

Pero el tercer elegido le interrumpió con las siguientes palabras.

-Yo pude haber hecho algo, pude haber impedido ese resultado… Pero en lugar de pelear fui un temeroso y un cobarde, no hice nada y me deje apresar. Si hubiere obrado como debía tal vez hubiera sido de mayor utilidad, aunque hubiera muerto...

-No digas eso-. Interrumpió Misato. –¡Jamás digas eso!. Tu estas vivo y eso es importante, además en caso de cualquier cosa tu eres el ultimo piloto que nos queda.

-Como siempre, he de terminar salvando la jornada, aunque no lo quiera…-. Respondió un Shinji resignado.

-¿Aunque no lo quieras?.

-Así es.

Un suspiro de resignación dio la Mayor ante ese comentario. Pero luego le pregunto con voz mas firme.

-¿Por qué subes al Eva y peleas?.

-Esto es como la otra vez. ¿Verdad?.

Misato respondió con silencio.

-Si… tal vez esto es como aquella vez. Solo que la otra vez era la situación distinta. No estaban ni Emmanuel ni Asuka, no tenia a nadie. Francamente todo me daba lo mismo, y por eso lo detestaba.

-¿Sigues pensando que tu vida es desdichada?.

-No lo se, a veces pienso que mi vida es un laberinto del cual no puedo salir…

-¿Dime Shinji, que es lo que deseas?.

El aludido se sorprendió, no era para menos, ya que con anterioridad Misato le había hecho esa misma pregunta "si consideramos la situación cuando Shinji estuvo atrapado en su Evangelion".

Al ver la reacción del chico, Misato prefirió desistir de seguir preguntando.

-No es necesario que me respondas si no quieres.

-Esta bien-. Le respondió este.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Shinji se disculpo.

-Lo siento.

Extrañada, Misato le pregunta el porque de sus disculpas.

-Casi lo hecho todo a perder el día de la batalla, pude haberlo empeorado todo…

-No Shinji, tu hiciste lo que creías correcto. Querías ayudar a tus amigos, eso habla bien de ti.

-Pero no lo hice… ¡Deje que Asuka fuera atacada!...

-Deberías dejar de recriminarte por cosas que no son tu culpa. Por suerte todos están bien. Además, creo que deberías pensar en que estas bien. Y creo que a Asuka no le gustaría verte tan sufriente y con la moral tan baja todo el tiempo.

-¿Ah!.

-Que creo que le gustaría verte mas alegre y no tan apocado.

-¿Y de donde sacas eso?.

-No lo se, quizás incluso este exteriorizando mis ganas de verte mas alegre y no tan triste.

Este comentario hizo que Shinji sonriera un poco, al verlo sonreír Misato también sonrió.

-Shinji. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves lindo cuando sonríes?. Apuesto que las chicas deberían caer a tus pies.

Y mientras Shinji miraba extrañada a la Mayor, esta le contestaba diciendo. –Créeme, si yo tuviera tu edad andaría loca por ti-.

Ante esto, el aludido se sonrojo.

Y la Mayor se rió.

Pero luego dejo de reír y concentro su mirada hacia el camino. Mientras los ocupantes del vehículo callaban y las líneas blancas del camino pasaban una tras otra sin cesar, pensó que en que debía de ayudar a ese chico quien estaba tan débil y necesitado como ella, pero que confiaba en ella y necesitaba que le infundieran esa confianza. Por ello, no podía Misato parecer débil, aunque a veces sintiera los deseos de llorar y mandar todo al carajo cuando pensaba en la muerte de Kaji. Además, este le había dejado algo demasiado importante como para abandonarlo, después de todo, murió por obtener esos datos. Y ella sentía que no le podía fallar. Por ahora ella tenía que ser fuerte, enterrar su dolor y aprender a resistir. Ya no podía pensar en ella solamente, debía pensar tambien en los pilotos. Ya que al parecer ellos serían mucho mas importantes de lo que parecía.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, su semblante comenzó a ponerse muy serio.

Momentos mas tarde, llegaron al departamento, Misato se fue a bañar, no sin antes advertirle algo a Shinji.

-Ah Shinji, se me estaba olvidando. Ayer llego al departamento este sobre cerrado que tiene tu nombre.

-¿Y que tiene?.

-¿Y yo que se, no lo abrí porque es tuyo, va dirigido para ti, y no me corresponde entrometerme en tus cosas.

Era extraño, la Mayor era su tutora y representante legal y podía perfectamente abrir ese paquete y revisar su contenido, pero he allí el sobre sellado, a la espera de ser abierto por el destinatario. Pensó en agradecer el gesto de deferencia, pero al estar ella ocupada prefirió dejar eso para después.

Shinji abrió el sobre y para su sorpresa en su interior habían dos fotografías. La primera era una foto grande a color de Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida, vistiendo su uniforme de colegiala.

La segunda foto correspondía a la de una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo rubio castaño muy corto y que vestía traje de científico, ella era muy parecida a Ayanami, si no fuera por el pelo y por cierta calidez en la mirada de esta ultima se diría que ambas eran la misma persona.

Y también había una hoja de tamaño carta que contenía el siguiente escrito.

"¿Extraño, no te parece?. Bueno, si quieres saber mas, llama a este numero y deja que suene 3 veces y después cuelga. Luego vuelve a llamar y deja que suene solo una vez.

Por ningún motivo intentes buscarme o venir por mi, yo iré por ti".

-¿Pero que significa esto?.

Esa noche en el dogma terminal. Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko y Gendo estaban conversando frente a unos monitores que reproducían unas graficas y cotejaban informaciones de experiencias previas.

-Ya estamos casi listos, solo falta terminar de confirmar lacompleta aceptación de los patrones finales-. Señalo Ritsuko.

-Ha sido un trabajo de horas pero ya esta-. Afirmo Gendo.

-¿Crees que sea seguro el haber realizado este trabajo sin la pieza original?-. Preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-Al igual que yo, sabes bien que lo que denominas como "pieza original" también en su momento fue copia y que a su vez el modelo de ese primer original es copia. Además y dada las circunstancias recientes, al menos este modelo será mejor que el existente hasta entonces, ya no podemos correr más riesgos.

-Será mejor comprobar si funciona-. Señalo Ritsuko.

-No. Debemos esperar a que su campo AT este listo y pueda ser controlable en su totalidad. Por ahora pasará la noche dentro del estanque de LCL.

-Y cuando ello ocurra. ¿Qué pasara con el "segundo modelo"?.

-Elimínenlo, para aquel entonces ya no nos será útil.

Al terminar de decir esta frase el Comandante fue hacia el estanque de LCL y vio al "tercer modelo" y mientras lo miraba, pensaba para sus adentros.

"Cuando todo esto termine nada más importara, porque tendremos todo un futuro por escribir, y el pasado solo será una anécdota en medio de la inmensidad del tiempo. No solo cambiaremos toda la historia, la escribiremos de nuevo".

El "tercer modelo" abrió sus ojos y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana Shinji estaba esperando en la recepción del hospital que resolvieran un problema interno para que le atendieran. Al llegar a recepción se identifico e informo que quería ver a los demás pilotos. La enfermera que atendía sin embargo le informo que de todas las personas que cito como pacientes, solo Asuka continuaba internada en el hospital. Los otros dos pilotos habían sido dados de alta en la mañana y ya se habían retirado hacia pocos minutos.

-La persona a quien usted busca esta en el ala 6 "unidad de cuidados intensivos", tercer piso, cuarto 303.

-Gracias.

Aunque el hospital era un complejo inmenso y algo laberíntico, ya había estado allí antes varias veces, por lo cual orientarse no le costo mucho. Sin embargo al llegar a la puerta de dicho cuarto dudo en entrar, no sabía como la iría a recibir ella, tal vez el llegaría en un momento inoportuno y la haría enojar, lo ultimo que deseaba Shinji era salir del hospital lleno de insultos. De hecho, pensó seriamente en salir del hospital y no verla, pero al final pensó que no había planeado toda la mañana la idea de venir al hospital para luego arrepentirse a ultimo momento. Así es que armándose de valor abrió lentamente la puerta y entro.

Allí estaba ella, con una cara totalmente inexpresiva, profundamente dormida debido a los efectos de los sedantes, mientras estaba rodeada de parches con diodos que transmitían información de su estado corporal al electrocardiograma y al electroencefalograma. Además estaba conectada a una bolsa de suero que ya estaba a poco menos de la mitad.

En un primer momento estaba el simplemente allí parado mirando, como un idiota, sin hacer nada, sin saber que hacer. Luego se animo a hablarle algo.

-Escúchame Asuka, escúchame. No te puedes quedar así. Te necesito. Escúchame, necesito que me ayudes. Pero para ello tienes que regresar. No puedes quedarte allí, no podría soportar la idea de perderte.

El chico empezó a quebrarse. Unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Quiso huir, no quería que eventualmente Asuka despertara y lo viera llorar. Lo ultimo que deseaba sería que justo ahora despertara para echarle en cara su debilidad. Con todo se seco sus lagrimas, se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente.

-Por favor Asuka, despierta. Te necesito, quisiera ayudarte, pero no se como hacerlo. Solo puedo decirte y desearte que despiertes…

Hablame… por favor hablame… gritame, di lo que sea cualquier cosa. ¡Por favor hablame!. ¡No te quedes callada!... No quiero verte así…

La voz de Shinji se quebraba otra vez mientras le hablaba sin pensar las palabras que le salían del alma.

-Asuka, no importa que me odies, yo no te odio, no puedo odiarte. No soporto verte sufrir, yo quiero que seas feliz, yo...

-Yo...

-Yo...

Shinji no pudo decir lo que quería seguir diciendo, no tuvo valor. Por ello opto por salir de la habitación y una vez afuera salir corriendo hacia fuera. Y así perderse, perderse para siempre y huir.

-¡Maldición!. ¿Por qué siempre debo huir?-. Se recriminaba mentalmente mientras hacía a toda prisa abandono del recinto hospitalario.

El brusco portazo que cerro la puerta hizo que Asuka lentamente abriera sus ojos y despertara, aunque no estaba plenamente conciente, había escuchado en parte las palabras de Shinji. Trato de buscarlo con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Al no ver a nadie volvió a recostarse, y mientras el sueño le iba ganando ella susurraba continuamente una frase.

-Ayúdame Shinji… por favor ayúdame.

En el interior de una iglesia los imponentes y coloridos vitrales daban vivas y coloridas tonalidades a la luz del sol que se filtraba por ella. Su interior de estilo gótico y su inmensa bóveda ayudaban a dar una impresión de sobrecogedora majestuosidad, logrando reflejar en la majestuosidad de la construcción la idea de la imponencia y la majestuosidad de Dios.

En su interior sin embargo la soledad campeaba, de hecho solo había un único sujeto presente. Sentado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia Emmanuel observaba las pinturas, esculturas y otros motivos religiosos que abundaban en dicho lugar.

Le costaba entender toda esta locura, a pesar de que mentalmente trataba de hallar una explicación racional a todo esto.

"Si se supone que Dios es amor y que ama a la humanidad. ¿Por qué enviaba sus legiones de ángeles para destruir a la humanidad?.

Siempre hemos escuchado que Dios todo lo sabe, porque él todo lo ve y todo lo puede. Pero no pudo evitar el segundo impacto. ¿Tal vez no lo pueda ver todo?. ¿O tal vez quiere ponernos a prueba para ver hasta donde podemos llegar?.

Los hombres descubrieron a su padre, y quieren ahora seguir su legado. Pero Adán ya no existe, solo tenemos clones mecánicos, cuerpos sin alma que luchan contra los ángeles. Esto no tiene sentido, no tiene ningún sentido…".

-¿Pero en que lió estamos metidos?.

Miro hacía un inmenso icono donde aparecía representado un Cristo crucificado, en su acto de sacrificio final para redimir a la humanidad pecadora.

-Si Dios envió a su hijo a morir… ¿Cuántos hijos ha enviado la humanidad a la muerte?. ¿Y a cuantos tendremos que seguir enviando para morir?.

Luego de un rato, el chico se puso de pie y se gano justo en medio de la nave, mientras miraba hacia el techo abovedado y pensó para si mismo.

"Los designios de Dios son misteriosos, y el hombre los tiene que descubrir por si solos, aun a costa de morir desangrado y de dolor, aun a veces para descubrir una verdad que no podemos entender o que no queremos entender…".

Y en un tono susurrante pregunta.

-¿Tendrá acaso la humanidad alguna esperanza?.


	12. Demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas

**Capitulo 12. **Demasiadas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas

-Este lugar cada día se ve mas vació-. Le comentaba Touji a Kensuke y a la jefa de grupo.

-Y tal parece que cada día seremos aun menos-. Le respondió Kensuke.

La escena transcurre durante un recreo, en el interior de un aula que de no ser por la presencia de estos tres personajes habría estado vacía. Aunque faltaba todavía para la finalización del año escolar, no fueron pocos los compañeros que habían optado anticipadamente por dejar la escuela o, incluso, por salir de la ciudad hacia lugares mas seguros. Los ya continuos ataques de los enemigos denominados con el irónico nombre de "ángeles" contribuían a sembrar un clima de temor e incertidumbre que afectaba a todos los ámbitos y niveles de la vida ciudadana, inclusive al ámbito escolar.

-Shinji está ausente hoy, así como lo ha estado durante las últimas semanas; la ausencia de Ayanami ya se esta haciendo toda una costumbre; y al igual que ayer, el chico nuevo no vino hoy a clases, y cuando viene siempre dice que no sabe nada de ellos…

-Pero últimamente Asuka también ha faltado mucho, y eso no es común en ella-. Interrumpió la delegada.

-Supongo que la situación debe ser muy seria o quizás tienen muchos problemas con todo de los ataques y por eso ellos no pueden venir a la escuela, ya saben como son las cosas para ellos-. Respondió Kensuke.

-Y pensar que tu deseas con toda el alma pilotear alguna de esas cosas-. Le respondió la delegada.

-Y pensar que yo casi me subo a una de esas cosas-. Pensaba para si mismo Touji en voz alta, reflexión que fue sin embargo escuchada por sus dos compañeros.

La delegada miro sorprendido a Touji, quien no se lo imaginaba como un eventual piloto de Eva.

-¡Tu…!... ¿Tu ibas a ser piloto?.

El aludido respondió asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Luego miro a la delegada y le hablo. -Antes de que trajeran la unidad 03 me habían contactado para decirme que me habían designado como piloto de Eva… Pero bueno, luego llego el chico nuevo, él termino siendo el piloto asignado y todo quedo en nada.

Volteando su mirada hacía Kensuke, quien no mostró sorpresa alguna ante este anuncio, le pregunto la delegada. –¿Tu lo sabías?-.

-En realidad lo supe el día en que le dijeron que ya no sería piloto.

La delegada bajo su mirada, como si estuviera triste, mientras solo atinaba a responder con un lacónico "Ya veo".

Kensuke miro brevemente la escena y pensó en retirarse ya que sentía que en ese momento él estaba de mas. Esos dos necesitarían uno de estos días hablar seriamente de lo que pasaba entre ellos. No había necesidad de ser muy listo para ver que Hikari estaba tras de Touji, ello era demasiado evidente; y en el fondo Touji también sentía algo por ella, aunque el era demasiado orgulloso y terco como para admitirlo; Quizás ya era la hora de que ambos dieran el paso y al no estar allí molestando, podría facilitar las cosas.

Pero nada paso. El timbre sonó, y todo intento de conversación tuvo que ser interrumpido para otra ocasión. Era la hora de que la clase se reanudara como siempre, así como la vida, por muy difícil que esta pudiera parecer.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano y desconocido, amparado por las sombras, un grupo delibera sobre materias secretas de gran importancia:

Seele 09: En estos momentos nos estamos dirigiendo hacia un punto critico para nuestros planes. Y los escenarios no son del todo favorables.

Seele 04: Al lograr asimilar directamente y por si mismo un órgano S2, el Eva 01 obtuvo su plena liberación. ¡Eso no debía de haber ocurrido jamás!.

Seele 06: No al menos en el escenario que originalmente teníamos planeado…

Seele 05: Ahora tenemos un grado de incertidumbre que cierne sombras sobre todos nuestros planes.

Seele 01: Estuvimos a un paso de crear un Dios. ¡No podemos caer en la herejía de crear un Dios artificial!. ¡No podemos desatar la ira de un Dios!.

Seele 03: Pero parece que hay alguien que esta planeando lo contrario.

Seele 01: Ikari. ¿En que estarás pensando!.

Seele 02: Y luego el Eva 02 y su piloto fueron torpe e inútilmente expuestos en la última batalla.

Seele 03: Y sabemos que durante la última batalla Ikari intento usar la lanza de Longinus…

Seele 02: Afortunadamente esta vez la campana si funciono.

Seele 01: Aun así no debemos congratularnos. Lo que estamos denominando como nuestra "campana de seguridad", puede fácilmente volvérsenos en nuestra contra.

Seele 07: Era demasiado riesgoso delegar toda la responsabilidad en una sola mano.

Seele 02: Pero también es demasiado riesgoso encomendar funciones a quienes no comparten ni logran entienden nuestro propósito.

Seele 03: Los norteamericanos… ellos solo ven al Eva como si fuera otro juguete de guerra que pueden usar para recuperar el dominio perdido.

Seele 01: Cierto que no era lo ideal, pero necesitábamos aliarnos con los norteamericanos antes de que su imprudencia y desatino hubieran lanzado por la borda nuestros planes.

Seele 05: Es siempre preferible tener un tonto útil a tener un tonto inútil.

Seele 06: Al menos, el cuarto elegido ha cumplido con lo que hemos esperado de él…

Seele 02: Mas vale que así sea, estamos utilizando una variable no prevista en los pergaminos.

Seele 05: Los pergaminos son solo para ser leídos, no para ser reinterpretados ni mucho menos reescritos.

Seele 02: Precisamente, al usar una variable no prevista podemos correr el riesgo de fallar. Y considerando todo lo que ha pasado, ese es un riesgo que no podemos darnos el lujo de tomar.

Seele 01: En todo caso, si el falla, aun tenemos una última posibilidad de contingencia.

Seele 03¿Aun sigues creyendo que es una buena idea?.

Seele 01: Quiso la fortuna que lo encontráramos, y de ser necesario lo usaremos.

Seele 05¿Veneno para purgar veneno?. No siempre funciona.

Seele 01: Esperemos nunca usarlo. Todo dependerá de si el plan sigue su curso y de si todas las variables trabajan a nuestro favor.

Seele 02: Y también todo dependerá de las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro interprete.

Seele 01: Cierto. Mas vale que Ikari no piense en traicionar a Seele.

Casi paralelamente a esto, vemos a Misato y a Shinji ingresando al hospital del geofrente, después de varios días de observación y de estabilización se le daría el alta medica a la segunda elegida. De acuerdo con los informes médicos sus lesiones físicas ya se habían curado completamente y un tratamiento con psicofármacos la sacaron temporalmente de la crisis mental, pero los facultativos médicos les advirtieron que los traumas solo se habían mitigado, pero que en ningún caso podía ella considerarse curada con el puro tratamiento medico. Para ello ahora Asuka debía seguir un tratamiento más prolongado, pero también era necesario que la piloto volviera a su hogar, a un ambiente que pudiera serle mas favorable para estos fines de rehabilitación. El hospital ya no podía hacer nada más por ella.

Al llegar al cuarto se encontraron una Asuka somnolienta, al parecer recién venia despertando del sueño inducido, a pesar de ello se le veía animada, tal vez demasiado animada, si consideramos todo lo que le había pasado. "Los médicos le advirtieron que al suspender el tratamiento por espacio de algunas horas la mente de la paciente respondería con una sobreproducción de endorfinas que le provocarían excesiva euforia para luego decantar a los márgenes normales de producción".

Luego de saludarse, esperaron unos minutos para llevársela, luego de realizar unos tramites administrativos y firmar unos papeles los tres se retiraron en el auto de Misato en dirección al departamento de Misato. Suponían, y con toda razón, que Asuka estaba demasiado cansada y quería descansar.

Durante el regreso a casa la segunda niña pregunto de todo y por todos. Misato le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, desde la batalla con el ultimo ángel y lo que había pasado allí hasta el día de hoy. Le comentaron que todos los demás pilotos ya habían salido de alta, que ya se encontraban bien, y que Shinji la había ido a ver varias veces desde hacía algunos días. Al oír esta noticia ella interrumpió a su tutora y se dirigió hacia su compañero de cuarto.

-¿En serio me viniste a ver kinder?.

-Eh, si.

-¿Y estabas preocupado por mi?-. Pregunta ella con una repentina cara de interesada.

-Si.

-¿Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de mi?

-Eh… Pero co… como se te ocurre.

-No me gusta nada ese titubeo. ¡Seguro que te aprovechaste baka!.

-N.. No... ¡No!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-. Respondió Shinji todo colorado y avergonzado.

-¡Hiciste algo malo conmigo!.

-¡No!. No hice nada.

Asuka miro por unos segundos sospechosamente al tercer niño para luego reírse de su cara colorada y le dijo. –No te sobresaltes kinder, yo solo bromeaba contigo. Se que no hiciste nada malo conmigo-.

Y luego agrego. –Y mas vale que haya sido así. Si no te hubiera roto la cara a combos y el culo a patadas-. Luego le sonrió a Shinji y le guiño un ojo.

Shinji estaba bastante sorprendido por esa extraña actitud de la pelirroja, y al no saber como debía responderle, opto por encogerse de hombros y sonreírle.

"Deben ser las medicinas". Pensó para si.

Al llegar al departamento notaron que Emmanuel estaba esperando en la puerta del departamento de Misato. Había estado esperando por varios minutos, de hecho el ya estaba a punto de retirarse cuando vio el auto de Misato estacionarse y luego descender del vehículo a sus tres ocupantes. Luego de saludarse, Misato lo conmino a pasar, invitación que acepto de inmediato. Ya en el interior de la morada se escucha el siguiente dialogo.

-¿Y que es lo que te trae por acá Emmanuel?. Casi nunca te vemos por acá-. Pregunto Misato.

-Es cierto, no vengo mucho por acá. Vine porque quería saber como estaban ustedes, ya que hace mucho que no tenia ninguna noticia.

-Bueno fuimos a buscar a Asuka del hospital, y como puedes ver, parece que ya esta mucho mejor.

-Que bueno, me alegra oír eso-. Dijo mientras sonreía. –La verdad es que me preocupaba porque ya estaban faltando mucho a la escuela y me han encargado para ambos unos apuntes que ya pesan por kilo, quizás mañana los traiga-.

-¿No los andas trayendo?-. Pregunto Asuka.

-¿Acaso estas loca niña?. Pesan una tonelada y no voy a andar permanentemente cargándolos.

-Típico de los gringos, se quejan de todo…

-¿Podrías traerlos mañana?-. Pregunto Shinji.

-Si, no hay problema. Solo tendría que buscar los apuntes a mi casa…

-Oye Emma… ¿no te molesta que te tuteen, no?-. Pregunto Misato.

-No, para nada.

-Muy bien. Hay un gran misterio que me intriga profundamente, y me gustaría que me respondieras con la verdad y sin rodeos ni mentiras-. Inquiría la Mayor, mientras se acercaba y miraba atentamente al cuarto niño mientras este ponía una cara de sorpresa pensando en que algo terrible sobre el había pasado.

Los segundos pasaron y la expectación aumento, hasta que Misato le pregunto su "gran duda".

-¿Cómo es vivir con Ritsuko?.

Los tres restantes pasaron de estar sorprendidos a quedar pasmados con esta extraña salida de la Mayor.

"y eso que todavía no ha tomado cerveza", pensó Shinji.

-Bueno…-. Trataba de responder Emmanuel mientras volvía de su incredulidad. -En verdad vivir con ella es casi como vivir solo. En estos últimos días ella con suerte va a dormir, y cuando esta solo habla del trabajo-.

-Alégrate. Al menos tu tienes un departamento prácticamente para ti solo. Y no tienes que andarlo compartiendo con otro-. Le dijo Asuka, aludiendo al hecho de compartir casa con Shinji.

-En realidad, también voy al departamento prácticamente a dormir.

-Aja.

Por alguna razón, la conversación quedo interrumpida por espacio de varios y evidentes segundos. El silencio se volvió tedioso y la segunda niña intento romper el hielo.

-Parece, niño genio, que se te acabaron los tópicos de conversación. ¿No es así?-. Pregunto ella en su tono algo fastidioso.

-Puede ser. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Y tu Asuka¿Tienes algo que decirme?.

La aludida lo miro con perplejidad por algunos instantes antes de responderle de forma irónica.

-Sabes "gringo listo", eres muy raro. ¿Pretendes rivalizar con la niña modelo o con el baka por el cetro del piloto mas raro?...

-¿Y no pretendes competir por ese titulo?. Tu te llevarías todos los galardones-. Respondió el chico devolviendo la ironía.

La pelirroja chica se ofusco con este comentario y se marcho hacia la cocina mientras murmuraba un "Estúpido chico yanqui¿Qué se ha creído?".

Inmediatamente a continuación, Emmanuel se dirigió hacia Shinji.

-Y dime Shinji. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?.

-¿Perdón?.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?.

-Eh… me temo que no te entiendo…

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?.

El aludido no supo que responder, pero estaba sintiéndose muy incomodo ante esta extraña insistencia.

-¿Estas seguro que no tienes nada, absolutamente nada que decirme?.

Una desagradable sospecha estaba formándose en el interior del tercer niño, y ese deseo de escapar volvía una vez mas a su ser.

Exteriorizando su molestia, Shinji se levanto lo mas serenamente posible de su silla y de pie le hablo lo mas sereno posible.

-Yo… yo no tengo nada… absolutamente nada que decirte. De hecho, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme con esto.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, un dejo de inseguridad había en la voz del tercer elegido, inseguridad sumada al hecho de que Shinji fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos al cuarto niño.

Y este rápidamente noto el hecho, por eso y antes de que Shinji huyera, Emmanuel le formulo a Shinji la pregunta que este temía, la pregunta no quería que le hicieran.

–Shinji Ikari. ¿Por qué no subiste al Eva al pelear?

Shinji se quedo paralizado, sin saber que responder. Misato, quien había visto esta última escena, trató de salir en su defensa explicándole brevemente lo que había pasado, pero Emmanuel la interrumpió.

-Mayor, deje que sea Shinji quien hable.

Shinji estaba paralizado, no sabía que decir, pero algo debía decir, no podía quedarse calado todo el día. Así es que trato de esbozar una respuesta.

-Y... Yo... Yo lo... siento. Lo siento.

-¿Eso no más?.

-Yo trate de ayudar, pero...

Después de una pausa Emmanuel pregunto. -¿Pero que?-.

-Mi padre...

-¿Qué paso con el?

-Yo no pude... ya que el no... no me dejo auxiliarlos. Me apreso... y no pude hacer nada. ¡No pude hacer nada!.

Después de asentir con la cabeza, como diciendo "aja", el cuarto elegido dijo. -Muy bien Shinji, eso era todo lo que quería saber-.

Perplejo, Shinji se sorprendió y pregunto. -¿A que te refieres con esto de que "Eso es todo!-.

-En realidad se perfectamente todo lo que paso, solo que quería oírlo personalmente de tus palabras.

Shinji y Misato se quedaron perplejos mientras que Asuka quien reaparecía en la escena preguntaba. –Si tu lo sabías niño genio. ¿Por qué fastidiaste a Shinji?-.

Emmanuel sonreía ante esta inusitada defensa de Asuka y les respondió a ambos. –Es muy simple. Confianza. No podemos sobrevivir en soledad, para ello necesitamos de los demás, tanto como los demás necesitan de uno. Por lo tanto necesitamos convivir, y para convivir necesitamos poder confiar en los demás. La desconfianza es lo que provoca el miedo, el miedo es lo que provoca el dolor y el dolor provoca el sufrimiento. Esto ha caracterizado a la humanidad desde que existe como tal.

Si queremos vencer para poder continuar sobreviviendo, debemos aprender a confiar entre nosotros. Si no podemos confiar, nosotros mismos seremos nuestros enemigos y terminaremos de destruirnos-.

-¿Confiar?. ¡Confiar!. Tu lo dices como si todo fuera tan fácil, como si no arriesgaras nada, como si todo esto fuera ya una partida ganada de antemano. Tu no sabes de lo que hablas-. Respondió Shinji muy enojado.

-¿Y quién te dijo que la vida era fácil?. Nada es fácil en este mundo, pero no puedes vivir solo, nadie puede vivir solo. Todos necesitamos de alguien.

-Já, esas son solo patrañas para perdedores. No me vengan a mi con esas cosas-. Respondió Asuka. –Y ahora, si me disculpan…

-¿Tu lo crees Asuka?.

-¿Ah?.

-¿Crees en lo que acabas de decir?

-Así es. Uno solo puede confiar y depender de una persona, de uno mismo y nada mas. Es muy simple¿O no es así, chico listo?.

-Asuka. ¿Tu realmente crees lo que estas diciendo?.

-Si-. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior sin ya tanto convencimiento. Detalle que sin embargo pudo ser advertido por el cuarto niño.

-¿Qué es lo que has conseguido por ti sola, sin ayuda de nadie?.

Rápidamente Asuka pensó en esbozar una rápida respuesta para replicar las afirmaciones del cuarto elegido. Pero ella no lograba encontrar nada que hubiera logrado únicamente por si misma, de hecho, ella no pudo dar ninguna clase de respuesta para esa interrogante.

Emmanuel miro a ambos pilotos y les dijo. –Ustedes dos son tan distintos, y sin embargo son tan iguales…-.

-¿De que estas hablando?... ¿Qué clase de broma es…?.

-No digas eso ni en broma, jamás podría parecerme a este patético niño…-. Interrumpió Asuka.

-¡Y yo no podría ser tan odiosa e insufrible como tu!.

-¿Odiosa!. ¡Al menos no ando no soy una idiota pusilánime!.

-¿Pusilánime?. ¡Dime cuantos Ángeles has vencido tu…!.

Los dos niños habían olvidado por completo todo lo que había a su alrededor y se concentraban en atacarse y ofenderse. Ante este panorama, el cuarto elegido se retiro del comedor y fue hacia donde estaba Misato.

-Mayor, creo que será mejor que usted me despida de Shinji y de Asuka. Veo que por ahora ellos están demasiado ocupados como para ponerme atención.

-Bueno, al menos parece que todo volverá a la normalidad-. Respondió Misato.

-Tal vez… A propósito Misato¿Podría acompañarme a la puerta?. Yo ya tengo que irme.

-Si, será mejor que te acompañe. Esos dos aun tienen para rato-. Responde ella mientras ve que esos dos todavía discuten.

Bajo el portal, Misato se despide del chico.

-Me dio gusto verte por acá Emmanuel, me gustaría que te viéramos por acá mas a menudo.

-Gracias Misato. Pero antes de irme, quisiera pedirle un favor.

-¿Un favor?. ¿De que se trata?.

Emmanuel no respondió. En su lugar entrego sigilosamente a Misato una carta.

-¿Una carta?. ¿Pero de…?.

-Mayor, lea atentamente esta carta, por ningún motivo la comente y por favor destruya la carta una vez leída. Esto es muy importante.

Luego que Emmanuel se fue, Misato regresa al comedor y ve que solo Shinji estaba allí. Extrañada, Misato pregunto por Asuka.

-¡Ella inicio la discusión!. Me ataco y yo le respondí, ella se enojo y ahora se encerró en su habitación…

-Shinji… ¿Por qué la andas molestando?. Sabes que no…

-¿Molestándola?. Pero si ella fue la que empezó todo, yo solo le respondí unas cosas que se merecía…

-Shinji, ve a tu habitación ahora.

-¿Por que!. Si ella empezó…

-No me importa quien haya empezado y quien haya seguido. Ve a tu habitación ahora.

A Shinji no le gusto esta orden, pero decidió no insistir en el asunto y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez que los chicos estaban ya dentro de sus respectivos cuartos Misato leyó la carta, que decía lo siguiente:

"Si quieres avanzar en la verdad, ven hoy al mirador a las 6 de la tarde.

No lleves a nadie."

La nota no decía mas, pero tampoco necesitaba decir mas. Sea lo que fuere esto se conectaba con su búsqueda a la cual cada vez estaba dedicando mas tiempo.

Desde que murió Kaji, Misato continuaba con las investigaciones que Kaji había dejado inconclusas sobre lo que en verdad era NERV y lo que realmente se ocultaba tras esa institución. Hasta ahora sabía que el segundo impacto fue provocado por los hombres al intentar reducir a Adán a un estado embrionario para poder ser manipulable. Que en base a Adán fue que se crearon las unidades Evangelion, aunque estas unidades parecían ser algo mas que simples "clones o copias modificadas de Adán". Y que en realidad la dependencia de la ONU que pendía sobre NERV era una cosa más bien ficta que real, ya que aunque dicha organización hiciera materialmente la entrega de buena parte de los fondos de NERV, en realidad había otra organización poderosa que estaba por sobre NERV e incluso probablemente por sobre las propias Naciones Unidas y que respondía al nombre de SEELE. Una sociedad secreta y hermética que nadie sabía en que consistía o quienes eran sus integrantes. Solo se sabía que eran 12, aunque quizás podían ser mas, y que estaban dirigidos por un oscuro personaje llamado Kiel Lorenz. Que nunca fue muy conocido más allá de haber sido secretario general de las Naciones Unidas el mismo año en que NERV paso a denominarse así en vez de su primigenia denominación "Gherin" y que luego tuvo que renunciar a ese cargo acusado de estar involucrado en casos de corrupción administrativa, cargos que, sin embargo, nunca pudieron llegar a ser probados.

Mas tarde y en un mirador Misato, junto con Makoto sostienen el siguiente dialogo.

-¿Es cierta la información que me dices?-. Pregunta la Mayor

-Proviene de una fuente de Nueva Shangai, he verificado la información y es absolutamente confiable-. Contesto Hyuga.

-Se supone que los norteamericanos fabricarían hasta el Eva 05. Pero al desaparecer la segunda rama con el Eva 04 se nos informo que el proyecto de la unidad cinco había sido cancelado y solo tendríamos hasta la unidad 06…

-Al parecer el Eva 05 si sería construido después de todo. Los alemanes en conjunto con la rama en Rusia retomarían su construcción, junto con el Eva 06, el cual ya estaba siendo fabricado en la tercera rama.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo explicamos este cambio de planes?.

-No sabría responderle Mayor…

-Y como si fuera poco, me dices de que además de las unidades originalmente presupuestadas, se estarían produciendo masivamente unidades Eva… ¿A que se deberá esa conducta?.

-No lo se. Quizás están precaviéndose de eventuales ataques masivos de ángeles, o de alguna clase de ataque organizados en vez de los ataques individuales y esporádicos que hemos visto hasta ahora.

-O quizás pretendan reemplazar a algunas de las unidades.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Makoto, quien la interrumpió por unos segundos, Misato prosiguió. –Piénsalo, no es una idea descabellada. Después de todo, el Eva 01 esta en congelación indefinida, las reparaciones del Eva 02 han sido en extremo dificultosas y la unidad cero habría superado el limite de regeneración-.

-Pero si así fuera Mayor. ¿Por qué mantienen la construcción de dichas unidades en secreto?. ¿Por qué no lo hacen de acuerdo a los canales acostumbrados?.

-Es extraño, ello no tiene razón de ser.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Misato volvió a preguntar. -¿Cuántas unidades son?-.

-Hasta ahora son 9, que van desde la unidad 07 hasta la 15. Los presupuestos para dichas unidades fueron recientemente aprobados.

-¿Dónde están siendo construidas esas unidades?.

-No tengo la información exacta, pero todo indica que estas unidades serían construidas por los propios gobiernos involucrados en el proyecto, en conjunto con las demás ramas de NERV en Alemania, Rusia, China, Australia y los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica...

-¿Pero la segunda rama de NERV no fue destruida?.

-No Mayor, la explosión del Eva 04 habría afectado únicamente a un campo de pruebas, no a la rama en si. Además este campo de pruebas en cuestión estaría en un lugar que oficialmente no existe.

-¿Cuál?.

-Mayor¿ha oído hablar del "área 51"?.

-Algo, aunque creía que se trataba solo de una leyenda urbana.

-Es un lugar recóndito, de difícil acceso y de fácil vigilancia para quien estuviere allí establecido. Es el mejor sitio para establecer una base secreta.

-¿Y como sabes eso?.

-Me lo comento alguien quien habría estado allí.

-¿Quién?.

Ante la mirada algo cabizbaja y el silencio de su acompañante por no saber como responder, Misato pudo adivinar rápidamente de quien se trataba. Así es que opto por cambiar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué en las otras ramas de NERV se construyen unidades sin que la primera rama lo sepa?

-Se supone que en realidad las otras ramas de NERV solo existen para producir Evas y eventualmente enviar partes de repuesto para los Evas existentes ya dañados, como fue con la ultima reparación del Eva 02.

-Si hay mas Evas, de seguro habrán mas pilotos…

-Pero no hay ningún indicio de que se este realizado una búsqueda de nuevos pilotos por parte del Instituto Marduk.

Misato pensó que todo esto era muy extraño y carente de sentido como para que estuviera pasando. "¿Cómo pueden recién ahora aprobar presupuestos de cosas que ya están casi listas?; ¿y que es lo que pretende SEELE al utilizar una entidad de fachada como lo es el "Instituto Marduk"?".

Y finalmente ella termino pensando en voz alta. –Hay demasiadas interrogantes en todo este asunto. Y muy pocas respuestas para tantas dudas-.

Varios días después, en las profundidades del cuartel central y dentro de un gigantesco complejo denominado como "Central Sigma", una cápsula del tipo "Entry plug" es insertada dentro de un cuerpo gigantesco de apariencia muy similar al Evangelion, solo que este cuerpo es de apariencia tosca y diera la impresión de estar frente a una unidad inacabada y rodeada de una maraña de cables y tubos, aparte de encontrarse dicho cuerpo sumergido bajo el agua. Este era el cuerpo de simulación de Evangelions.

En apariencia esta seria otra prueba para el sistema de auto pilotaje de los Evangelions, en principio nada novedoso. Aunque esta era la primera vez que se realizaban dichas pruebas, después de aquel ataque del ángel con forma de virus informático, hacía ya varios meses atrás. Pero lo extraño era que esta vez ninguno de los pilotos había sido convocado para la realización de esta prueba, con excepción de la primera elegida.

Cerca de dos horas y media después, las pruebas se seguían realizando y de acuerdo a todos los indicadores y reportes de los operarios todo parecía marchar bien.

Pero para un par de hombres algo no estaba cuadrando. Rei parecía no tener problemas en el cuerpo de simulación, ese dato seria normalmente considerado como irrelevante de no ser porque dicho cuerpo de simulación había sido configurado en base a la información y datos del núcleo de la unidad tercera, unidad que ya había rechazado previamente tanto a la primera niña como a sistema Dummy plug.

-Hasta ahora la simulación no ha presentado rechazo hacia Rei. Esto es alentador para nuestros propósitos-. Comentaba el Comandante.

-Es posible, aunque quizás el hecho de que Rei realice esta prueba sin saber que esta simulando el pilotear la unidad tercera pueda estar incidiendo de alguna forma en el resultado-. Le replico una voz tras de si, que denostaba una edad mas avanzada en quien la profería.

-Lo importante es que a pesar del ataque e intento de sondeo del último ángel, Rei ha logrado recuperarse positivamente y estará en condiciones de pilotear nuevamente en cuanto tengamos completamente reparado el Eva 00.

-La reparación ha sido en extremo dificultosa, según la doctora Akagi dicha unidad ya habría superado su limite de regeneración y no hemos recibido para dicha unidad todas las partes de reemplazo que habíamos pedido. De hecho, muchas de esas piezas han tenido que ser reconstruidas por nuestros propios medios, lo que es arriesgado, además de sernos altamente antieconómico…

-Aun no estamos en condiciones de prescindir de ninguna unidad, y las consideraciones económicas son por el momento irrelevantes considerando el objetivo a perseguir.

-Pero pronto deberíamos recibir las unidades faltantes del proyecto.

-Aun no tenemos pilotos para dichas unidades. Además, y pese a la llegada de estas unidades seguiremos necesitando de todo el potencial posible.

-Ello aunque estemos ad portas del final…

-Precisamente por ello. El final se acerca inexorablemente, y cuando el ultimo de los enviados haya sido vencido tenemos que saltar inmediatamente hacia el siguiente estadio. Ya no podemos seguir permaneciendo en este punto muerto.

Después de este comentario, hubieron unos segundos de silencio antes de que el Comandante se dirigiera a Ritsuko.

-Doctora, registre todos los datos recolectados por esta prueba y de por concluida esta prueba.

-Entendido.

Luego se comunicó con la piloto.

-Rei, hemos terminado por hoy. Proseguiremos mañana.

Un mecánico y neutro "Si" fue la única respuesta que se recibió por parte de la piloto antes de que concluyera la prueba y la cápsula fuere expulsada del cuerpo de simulación.

Minutos mas tarde la primera niña salio lentamente de los camerinos de dicha central, estaba ella cansada por las largas y agotadoras pruebas que había tenido que rendir durante los últimos días. Pero Rei no solo se sentía cansada por las pruebas. Últimamente una extraña sensación la estaba agobiando, la sensación de estar cansada de no saber que hacer. Pero… ¿Hacer que cosa?. Ella no podía entenderlo, era como si estuviera extraviada de quien sabe que cosa, y que su sensación de extravío fuera, paradójicamente, su única certeza.

Era una idea extraña la que rondaba por la cabeza de Ayanami. La idea de sentirse extraviada le venia mientras hacia un recorrido que ya había hecho antes en innumerables ocasiones, pero aunque el camino se lo conocía de memoria, no sabía el porque debía de transitar por ese camino.

Horas mas tarde, en un departamento de la ciudad, Shinji Ikari regresa a su hogar, y no había nadie quien saliera a recibirle. En todo caso, ya se estaba acostumbrando a este deprimente panorama, por razones de trabajo Misato últimamente ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y Asuka no estaba bien, no importaba lo que le dijeran los auspiciosos informes de los médicos o el optimismo que pretendía infundirle Misato, Asuka no daba indicio alguno de mejora. Al contrario, ella pasaba prácticamente todo el día encerrada en el cuarto, ya no salía ni iba a la escuela, apenas salía de su cuarto para comer algo cuando ella tenia hambre y casi nunca hablaba, salvo para verter palabras hirientes y dolorosas, palabras que en realidad solo pretendían purgar un dolor que afligía el alma de la segunda niña. Aun así, Shinji trataba de hablarle, de ayudarle, no quería verla así, guardando ese dolor, ese veneno que la estaba corroyendo hasta llegar uno de estos días a destruirla por completo.

Y pensar que cuando la vio salir del hospital hace algunos días atrás el realmente creyó, o quizás quiso creer, que Asuka había vuelto a ser la chica alegre y orgullosa que conocía y a la cual había aprendido a aceptar y respetar.

Pero no solo no pudo ver a esa niña, sino que en su lugar él veía ahora a una chica débil y adolorida, una chica que se encerraba para que nadie la viera, para que nadie supiera de su debilidad.

Pero pronto Shinji tuvo que dejar de lado sus penurias. No sacaba nada con seguirse lamentando por la suerte de su amiga. Debía hacer algo por ella. Así fue como se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja y golpeo la puerta. Luego de golpearla tímidamente él hablo.

-¿Asuka?. ¿Asuka?... Se que estas allí adentro encerrada y se que puedes oírme… ¿Podemos hablar?... ¿Quieres que hablemos?.

Largos segundos pasaron sin respuesta. Nuevamente Shinji intento hablar.

-Asuka, se que estas allí adentro, se que no te sientes bien y que necesitas ayuda, pero tienes miedo de pedirla…

El silencio de la interpelada fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener el chico.

-Sabes… quizás no creas lo que te diré, pero es la verdad. Alguna vez yo también tenía miedo de abrirme a los demás porque creía que podrían lastimarme… Pero al final descubrí, que si evadía permanentemente a los demás lo único que conseguiría sería hacerme daño a mi mismo…

Sigue el silencio.

-Estas guardando mucho miedo y mucho dolor… eso duele mucho, eso puede llegar a matarte… ¡Por favor Asuka. No tienes porque sufrir!. ¡No quiero verte sufrir!...

Mas del largo e incomodo silencio continuo produciéndose en esa casa. Cuando se estaba por retirar, un leve ruido se produjo en el interior del cuarto de la pelirroja. Así y sin saber a que atenerse, pero con una última esperanza, Shinji le hablo a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Sabes?. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y a pesar de todo, tu eres mi amiga, y yo quiero ayudarte… Se que crees que lo que digo puede parecerte estúpido, porque crees que si pides ayuda significa que eres débil. Pero no tienes que creer eso…

Yo quiero ayudarte, pero no se como hacerlo. Por favor deja de encerrarte y abre esa puerta. ¡No tienes porque seguir lastimándote Asuka!. No hay necesidad de hacerlo. ¡No tienes que hacerlo!...-.

El chico se sentó en el piso y ahogo su respiración mientras la tristeza asomaba por su rostro. Estaba triste por la suerte de su amiga, pero no quería llorar por la suerte de Asuka, el no podía llorar. No ahora cuando lo que necesitaba precisamente Shinji era ser fuerte, para ayudar a la chica que estaba tras esa puerta. Para que ella pudiera abandonar ese infierno que la estaba consumiendo…

Intentando serenarse Shinji hablo por ultima vez con voz calmada, aunque con un fuerte dejo de amargura.

-Asuka, cualquier cosa que tu quieras yo… yo estaré en mi cuarto. No cerrare la puerta, por si necesitas algo.

Dicho esto, Shinji permaneció unos segundos mas afuera de ese cuarto esperando alguna señal por parte de Asuka. Que ella le hablara, que le gritara, que le insultara, lo que fuera de ella y que le permitiera saber que ella estaba allí y que le había escuchado.

Pero el denso silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Shinji. Amargado y derrotado, el tercer elegido procedió a dejar de estar allí parado como un idiota esperando algo y se retiro.

Pero mas allá de esa barrera infranqueable que era la puerta del cuarto, una joven de furiosa cabellera roja estaba tendida en su cama en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio mientras trataba de entender todo lo que le había dicho con voz tímida un chico tras una puerta.


End file.
